


Долги, любовь и Санта

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance, hustler-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик про Артура-проститутку, который я никогда не написала бы, если бы не заявка =) И да, это должен был быть мини. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: я тоже оставлю заявку, хотя ее все равно никто не исполнит, потому что это дурновкусие и вообще, мне даже стыдно, но все равно... хочу hustlerAU Артур сами-знаете-кто, Имс - клиент. Одна ночь, а потом все заверте... хочу много трепетного юста и ХЭ.
> 
> Коллаж делала Bri An )))

Снова взглянув на часы – как будто они могли пойти назад, а не вперед, Артур потер лицо и едва подавил желание застонать. Как он оказался в такой ситуации?

Нет, не то чтобы он в первый раз был в полной заднице, но сейчас все случилось целиком и полностью по его собственной глупости. И это, в череде последних неудач, злило и расстраивало больше всего.

Демонстративно не глядя на часы, Артур подошел к двери, поворачивая ручку и неуверенно застывая на месте. Надо идти, он опаздывает, надо плюнуть на деньги и идти, потому что он не может позволить себе прогулять, скоро экзамены, а долгов и так накопилось немало…

Все-таки застонав, Артур захлопнул дверь и вернулся в номер, меряя полным ненависти взглядом раскинувшееся на кровати тело. Ему нужны деньги – не просто нужны, а необходимы, а этот засранец не желает просыпаться, что бы Артур ни делал! Что ж, еще одна попытка не повредит. И, тяжело вздохнув, Артур наклонился и потряс спящего парня за плечи.

Ноль внимания.

Артур точно был проклят.

На самом деле он еще ночью знал, что ничем хорошим все это не кончится. Он вообще обычно не выходил «на работу» в воскресенье, но суббота и пятница были неудачными, деньги требовались срочно, и от того, что в понедельник утром Артуру нужно было на занятия, и желательно подготовленным и не изможденным, они не появлялись сами по себе. Какая жалость.

И с этого нарушения установленного порядка все пошло наперекосяк. Серьезно, Артуру не нужно было выходить на работу, и вообще лучше было остаться дома, и он ничего не заработал – и к утру, когда злой и пьяный парень предложил поехать в мотель, Артур был готов на все. Даже на такой откровенный идиотизм. То, что Артур не взял деньги вперед, теперь уже выглядело сущей мелочью на фоне остальных глупостей.

Если так подумать, то ему, можно сказать, еще повезло. Грубый секс, пара оскорблений и никаких денег – могло быть и хуже. Вот только счастливчиком себя Артур почему-то не чувствовал. Скривившись от отчаяния, он упал на край кровати, сцепляя руки на коленях и разглядывая клиента. Тот спал. Спокойно и безмятежно – и беспробудно – спал уже почти три часа, и не похоже было, что он собирается очнуться в ближайшее время. Дрых, как ангелочек, обняв подушку и надувая пухлые губы.

Парня наверняка бросила подружка, и он решил утопить горе в алкоголе, а потом выбить клин клином.

Вот только Артур теперь сидит тут уставший, опустошенный, злой, опоздавший на первую лекцию и все еще без денег. Он так и не смог заставить себя просто-напросто залезть в бумажник клиента – наверняка тот где-то в брюках – и достать деньги самому. Это было неправильно, а Артур еще не настолько опустился.

Ну, так он себе говорил – надо же было хоть за что-то цепляться.

– Да что я делаю, – пробормотал Артур себе под нос, резко поднимаясь.

И в этот момент парень открыл глаза.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга в тишине, потом парень облизнул сухие губы и хрипло спросил:

– Ты кто такой? – повернул голову, в недоумении разглядывая обстановку, и добавил: – И как я сюда попал?

«Прилетел», – хотел сказать Артур, но в происходящем не было ровным счетом ничего забавного. Скорее наоборот, и сердце Артура само собой сжалось, а в горле будто застряло что-то твердое и колючее. Если парень ничего не помнит, то поверит ли он Артуру? Или просто посмеется и выставит за дверь, стоит лишь заикнуться о деньгах? Такое уже бывало раньше.

Да и произнести вслух «я проститутка, мы развлекались ночью, но ты заснул и не расплатился» было гораздо труднее сейчас, когда в приоткрытое окно заглядывало яркое утреннее солнце, с улицы доносились голоса и шум машин, а Артур стоял посреди номера под этим испытующим взглядом.

Надо было достать деньги и уходить. Или просто уходить. Или…

Парень резко сел, подтягивая простыню почти до подбородка, его глаза комично расширились, а рот приоткрылся – и в другое время Артур готов был бы признать, что у того на самом деле очень красивый рот, но сейчас ему хотелось быть отсюда как можно дальше, и успеть на вторую лекцию, и свежую одежду, и больше никогда не видеть этого лица.

– Господи, – на щеках у парня вспыхнули яркие пятна румянца, и он сжал простыню так, что та затрещала, – я… я… мы?.. Я что, заснул? – Артур кивнул – комок в горле все еще мешал ему говорить. – И я – я, наверное, должен тебе… заплатить?

Артур снова кивнул, стараясь не смотреть парню в глаза. Может, удача наконец улыбнулась ему, и Артур получит хоть что-то за всю эту гадкую ночь и не менее отвратительное утро. Злость, о которой он успел было позабыть, когда парень проснулся, вновь зашевелилась в груди. Артур отлично помнил все то, что эта задница успел ему наговорить, пока не отрубился.

«Задница» тем временем слез с кровати, целомудренно прикрываясь смятой простыней, покопался в сваленных кучей брюках и достал бумажник. На свет появилось несколько купюр – и парень так хмурился, будто и правда был удивлен, что его не обокрали. И это только подогрело гнев Артура. А может, стыд.

– Вот, – парень неловко протянул деньги. – Этого достаточно? Я… я не знаю… – он запнулся, но все же закончил, – не знаю, что сказать.

Артур очень старался, чтобы руки не дрожали, очень, – и, кажется, получилось.

– Ночью ты был куда красноречивее, – произнес он прежде, чем успел подумать и прикусить язык.

Парень заметно вздрогнул, отдергивая ладонь, оставляя деньги в пальцах Артура.

– Может, ты хочешь поесть? – спросил он внезапно, поспешно, будто мысль только что пришла ему в голову и показалась удачной. – Или… или ты, наверное, опаздываешь? Я могу тебя подвезти… Что?

Он замолчал – должно быть, прочитав что-то по лицу Артура. Тот не стал отвечать. Резко развернувшись, Артур вышел из номера и захлопнул дверь за собой. Ему нужно убраться отсюда, и как можно скорее.

И только дома он обнаружил, что забыл свою куртку в номере.

Потому что, черт побери, если не везет – то не везет во всем.

 

***

Оторвав тяжелую, чугунную голову от стола, Артур подпер подбородок руками и поморгал, стараясь прогнать сонливость. Сегодняшний семинар требовал подготовки, и стоило использовать оставшийся час в библиотеке по полной, а не спать. Тем более что такая жалкая пародия на сон вряд ли поможет. Для верности помотав головой, Артур раскрыл тетрадь и уставился в скачущие строчки. Формулы сегодня не имели ни малейшего смысла, а ведь Артур мог бы поклясться, что еще вчера понимал, что написано в его собственной тетради.

Вот только вчера ему удалось поспать несколько часов.

Артур потер виски и начал читать с заголовка, надеясь, что со второго раза формулы как-то прояснятся. Деньги, он заработал деньги, а это приоритет. Ночной засранец заплатил больше, чем они договаривались, гораздо больше, разве это не замечательно? Замечательно, – твердо сказал себе Артур. Конечно, куртки жалко, но вся прошлая неделя была откровенно дерьмовой. А значит, хорошо, что сегодня понедельник.

Хмыкнув со слабым раздражением – на сильное его все равно не хватило бы, – Артур захлопнул тетрадь. Нужно добыть кофе, потому что прогулять еще и семинар было бы просто катастрофой. И да, Артур уже проглотил пару стаканов кофе, но тяжелые времена требуют отчаянных мер. Завалить экзамены и распрощаться со стипендией – последнее, чего он хотел.

Артур сложил учебники и тетради в стопку по центру стола в надежде, что никто не успеет занять его место, пока он отлучится на пять минут, подхватил рюкзак и направился к выходу. Обогнув стеллаж с книгами по статистике – по крайней мере, так гласила табличка, – он протиснулся между двумя тележками и свернул к географической секции.

– А я ей сказал, что принесу все в четверг…

Артур споткнулся, едва не вписавшись лбом в угол стеллажа, с трудом восстановил равновесие и замер на месте, боясь шевельнуться. Этот голос был ему знаком. Нет, не может быть… Он повернул голову, ловя взглядом двух студентов в конце прохода, все еще не веря в то, что такое вообще возможно – и дыхание застряло в горле. Трудно было перепутать с кем-то эту физиономию.

Мысли Артура заметались – в какую сторону броситься, вперед или назад? Его не должны заметить, ни за что, нужно скрыться сию же секунду… но когда он бросил быстрый взгляд на этого чертова, невесть откуда взявшегося придурка – тот пялился прямо на Артура.

Кажется, сбегать было поздно. «Пусть он не узнает», – взмолился Артур про себя. Как будто бог когда-то слушал его молитвы. Парень застыл на полуслове, заливаясь краской. Артур, наоборот, почувствовал, как бледнеет.

В одну секунду стряхнув с себя оцепенение, он дернулся назад, скрываясь за шкафом. Это точно какой-то кошмар наяву. Или он просто заснул за столом, думая о забытой куртке, вот ему и привиделось черти что. Рациональное объяснение, причем гораздо привлекательнее того, что сегодняшний клиент учится с Артуром в одном колледже и ходит в одну библиотеку.

Черт, черт, черт. Артур потер лицо, чтоб тут же едва не хлопнуть себя по щеке. Какого он стоит тут? А если парень пойдет за ним?

Не чувствуя под собой ног, Артур тихо вернулся за свой стол и сел, стараясь не оглядываться в панике и дышать спокойно и размеренно. Зачем бы клиенту за ним идти? Да он наверняка решил, что показалось, кто ожидает увидеть в библиотеке мальчика с улицы? Правильно, никто.

Непослушными руками Артур разложил тетради перед собой. Спать ему больше не хотелось, к тому же, простые действия успокаивали и придавали уверенности. Нужно готовиться к семинару и не думать ни о каких клиентах, лучше вообще ни о чем не думать, кроме физики. Открыть тетрадь и учить формулы, как он и собирался с самого начала – и если он не пошел бы никуда, то не наткнулся бы на этого парня!

– Привет.

Артур медленно отодвинул тетрадь и поднял взгляд. Ну да, его везение. Как же без него.

Парень прижимал к груди учебники и опирался бедром о край стола с самым непринужденным видом, но в глазах Артур видел намек на неуверенность. Он был симпатичный, на самом-то деле, даже красивый – яркие серые глаза, подвижные брови, пухлые губы, стройное мускулистое тело, – и неужели хотя бы на прошлую ночь парень с такой внешностью не мог найти кого-то бесплатно? Чтобы теперь Артуру не приходилось бледнеть от страха. Если руководство колледжа узнает, то его вышибут быстрее, чем он успеет собрать вещи – а если узнают студенты, то лучше ему будет свалить самому.

– Что тебе нужно? – спросил Артур со спокойствием, ни единой капли которого не ощущал.

Парень переступил с ноги на ногу, словно только сейчас задумался, что же ему нужно от Артура – но тут же просветлел лицом.

– Ты забыл свою куртку, – радостно сказал он.

Как будто в этом было что-то хорошее. Уж точно не для Артура. Но… но неужели парень забрал ее из мотеля и собирается вернуть?

Хотя Артур предпочел бы пожертвовать курткой, лишь бы никогда не оказаться в такой ситуации.

– Да, – осторожно ответил он.

– Я могу завтра принести, – прозвучало как вопрос, и прежде чем Артур успел ответить, парень свалил свои учебники на стол. – И это из-за меня ты опаздывал и забыл ее – может, я хотя бы кофе тебе принесу в качестве компенсации?

Артур утратил дар речи. Что? Компенсации? Кофе?

Но парень, очевидно, принял его молчание за согласие, расцвел улыбкой – немного блеклой, но все равно неотразимой, – и, бросив свои книги на столе, исчез.

Артур потер уши. Он все еще не был уверен, что бодрствует, и на всякий случай заглянул под стол – в надежде, что из-под него вылезет зомби или монстр, а дальше сон покатится по накатанной колее кошмара, но под столом было пусто. Да и в кошмарах Артур теперь видел не зомби.

Может, похватать свои вещи и сбежать, пока парень – и Артура начало немного раздражать, что он не знает имени клиента, – не вернулся? Мысль выглядела благоразумной и привлекательной, но Артур заколебался. Он хотел свою куртку назад, да и куда он скроется? Перспектива ходить по кампусу, все время оглядываясь, просто-напросто пугала. Лучше уж взять себя в руки и выяснить, что этому засранцу надо.

Паранойя сказала, что ничего хорошего, но Артур приказал ей заткнуться.

Главное – не терять самообладания, а это он может. Может.

– Вот, – парень появился всего десять минут спустя, поставил на стол пару стаканов и без колебаний уселся на стул напротив, словно Артур был его приятель или сокурсник или еще что-нибудь столь же нелепое, – не знал, какой ты любишь, так что…

И он снова улыбнулся. Передние зубы были неровными, а в голосе явственно звучал английский акцент, и Артур впервые видел, чтобы англичанин приехал учиться в Америку.

– Моя куртка, – напомнил он, чтобы перестать уже думать о всяких глупостях.

Парень кивнул, отпил из своего стаканчика и подвигал его по столу из стороны в сторону, заставив Артура поспешно отдернуть тетрадь. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы все конспекты утонули в кофе.

– Встретимся завтра тут перед занятиями? – предложил парень. – Я не успею съездить за ней сегодня.

Значит, он живет не в кампусе? Хоть какие-то хорошие новости. Артур не стал говорить, что сегодня он и не смог бы встретиться – по понедельникам после лекций он подрабатывал в автомастерской.

– Хорошо, – сказал он вместо этого. Постаравшись вложить в голос как можно больше намека, что парню неплохо было бы уже откланяться и оставить наконец Артура в покое. Желательно, навсегда. Никакие милые улыбки и кофе не могли «компенсировать» прошлую ночь. – До завтра?

И он демонстративно раскрыл тетрадь.

Парень снова отпил кофе, совершенно равнодушный к намекам. Похоже, невезение прошлой недели переходило на новую, да еще и с процентами.

Артур вздохнул, сдаваясь.

– Послушай, что тебе нужно? – спросил он негромко. – Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Парень сжал стаканчик, рискуя выплеснуть кофе, его улыбка стала напряженной и уже не такой сияющей.

– Просто стараюсь быть дружелюбным, – ответил он быстро.

Артур усмехнулся, откидываясь на стуле и скрещивая руки на груди. Его, конечно, нередко называли «грязной шлюхой» или как похуже, но обычно клиенты после этого не пытались «быть дружелюбными».

– Ну да, – не сдержался он.

Парень посмотрел ему в глаза и тут же отвел взгляд.

– У меня вчера был плохой день, – произнес он ровно.

Артур хотел сказать: «у меня тоже», но сказал:

– Окей.

– И я обычно не…

– Окей, – настойчиво повторил Артур.

Парень сердито сжал губы, и Артур подумал с запозданием, что, наверное, не стоило его злить – но воспоминания были слишком свежими, синяк на предплечье побаливал, и есть какой-то предел издевательствам, которые он способен был стерпеть. Дружелюбие грубого клиента заметно выходило за границы.

– Я пытался сказать, что обычно я не мудак, – закончил парень резко, допивая свой кофе и поднимаясь. – Увидимся завтра. – Он сгреб учебники в кучу. – И, кстати, меня зовут Имс.

Имс. Что за дурацкое имя. Артур покачал головой, глядя ему вслед, чувствуя, как наконец-то начинают немного расслабляться плечи и руки. Осталось забрать куртку – и все, этот говнюк от него отстанет. Может быть.

Артур предпочитал ожидать худшего, а надеяться на лучшее.

Пододвинув к себе стакан с подаренным кофе, он взглянул на часы – на формулы оставалось жалких полчаса – и углубился в физику. Стараясь не думать об… Имсе.

 

***

А вот Имс не пожелал перестать думать о нем.

Он действительно вернул куртку, улыбаясь этой своей широкой улыбкой, которая невероятно бесила Артура. Он постоянно попадался на глаза, и махал Артуру рукой, и говорил «Привет!», стоило им столкнуться в аудиториях или библиотеке. В среду он принес Артуру кофе и попытался завязать разговор, в четверг подсел на истории, игнорируя очевидное раздражение Артура, в пятницу занял стол Артура в библиотеке. Ладно, это был, строго говоря, ничейный стол, но Артур всегда занимался за ним, а вокруг было полно мест!

Артур не понимал, чего он добивается – и добивается ли хоть чего-то. Может, это просто странный каприз? Или он хочет узнать об Артуре побольше, а потом разболтать всем о том, чем тот занимается по выходным? А может, секс, который у них был, сдвинул что-то в голове у Имса, и теперь он надеется на повторение?

Последняя версия, впрочем, была сомнительной. Имс ни на что такое не намекал. Он просто появлялся и пытался быть… милым? К пятнице Артур настолько дошел до ручки, что стал вздрагивать от каждого громкого звука.

Как раз после того, как услышал смех Имса и минуты полторы смотрел, как тот болтает и шутит с парой студенток. Это был какой-то гипноз, не иначе.

Артур продолжал думать об этом, стоя на своем обычном углу и потирая плечи – ночь выдалась прохладной. Он тут всего двадцать минут, а уже продрог до костей. Но, увы, в его «профессии» пуховик был сомнительной рекламой услуг. Засунув руки подмышки, Артур прислонился к стене дома и прикрыл глаза. Повезет, если в такую погоду на него вообще хоть кто-то клюнет, разве что быстрый… быстрый секс в машине, но на прошлой неделе Артур заработал меньше, чем надеялся, чем было нужно, и теперь он, пожалуй, согласился бы на гораздо большее, чем обычно.

Словно в ответ на его мысли рядом взвизгнули тормоза, и Артур вскинулся, выпрямляясь и открывая глаза. Хорошо бы, это действительно был клиент, а не полицейские – ко всем неприятностям вполне могла бы добавиться и такая.

Но из остановившегося рядом черного седана вылез вовсе не служитель закона. Несколько секунд Артур смотрел на обходящего машину Имса в тупом изумлении, но потом на смену ему пришла чистая ярость. Да сколько это будет продолжаться?

– Привет, Артур, – бесцветно поздоровался Имс, засовывая руки в карманы.

Какой, к чертям собачьим, привет?

– Какого хрена ты тут забыл? – прошипел Артур.

Он так и знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится – господи, да он что, заслужил личного преследователя?

– Я… – Имс сжал губы, – я просто хотел… Черт, да я понятия не имею, что хотел. – Он вздохнул. – Просто подумал…

Но Артур был уже сыт по горло этим унижением. Как будто мало того, что Имс знал, чем он занимается в «свободное время», и даже успел трахнуть его за деньги – теперь он будет еще приезжать сюда и глумиться?

– Проваливай, – отрезал он. – Ты меня достал! Мне плевать, что ты там себе подумал – просто садись в свою машину и убирайся отсюда!

Он даже не заметил, как шагнул вперед, толкая Имса ладонью в грудь. Тот покачнулся, но и не подумал сделать, как сказано – наоборот, выпрямился и расправил плечи.

– Артур, – успокаивающе сказал он – но ноздри дрогнули, а глаза прищурились, выдавая гнев. – Я просто хочу поговорить.

– Не о чем нам разговаривать. – Артур сжал руки в кулаки, с огромным трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на этого придурка. – Я тут чтобы разговаривать с клиентами! – И он снова толкнул Имса к машине, надеясь, что хотя бы грубость подействует, и все это прекратится. – Которых ты распугиваешь!

Имс внезапно схватил его за запястья и сжал – довольно сильно.

– Может, я и есть клиент? – процедил он тихо, еле слышно. – Тогда ты снизойдешь до разговора, дорогуша?

Он злился, был в ярости, Артур видел это, но ему впервые за всю неделю захотелось смеяться. Громко и искренне. Этот засранец еще и злится на него, какая прелесть.

– Да ты шутишь? – собственная злость сдулась, и Артур почти улыбался, высвобождая руки и вновь обнимая себя за плечи. – Имс, езжай домой, если ты так хочешь поговорить, то давай поговорим в понедельник. А сейчас я…

– Я нихрена не шучу, – перебил Имс – и да, его лицо не назвать было веселым. Скорее, злым и уверенным. – Сколько?

Артур… завис – пожалуй, по-другому и не скажешь. Внезапное заявление Имса словно ударило его по лбу, на несколько томительных мгновений лишив возможности соображать. Он никогда, ни за что в жизни не хотел снова спать с Имсом – ему одного раза хватило, чтобы мечтать провалиться под землю каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречались или Артур слышал его голос.

– Нет, – отрезал он.

Имс засунул руки в карманы поглубже, явно не собираясь никуда уходить.

– Ты все равно никого не снимешь, пока я тут, – сообщил он – как будто это было не очевидно. – Тебе же нужны деньги, иначе что бы ты тут делал? Заплачу, сколько потребуешь.

Артуру хотелось зажать уши руками. Но в одном Имс был прав. Пока он тут торчит, о клиентах можно забыть. На секунду Артур позволил себе насладиться фантазией о побеге – не будет же Имс его преследовать? – но только на секунду. Это было удачное место, а Имс – Имс, похоже, просто садист, он так легко не отстанет.

– Пятьсот, – брякнул Артур. Он и в руках не держал такой огромной суммы, и кто носит с собой пятьсот баксов? А значит…

– Пойдет, – ответил Имс. И добавил, пока Артур бессмысленно хлопал глазами, переваривая услышанное: – За ночь, и ты едешь со мной.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся к машине и распахнул дверцу со стороны пассажирского сидения. Выпрямился, глядя на Артура выжидающе. Тот отступил, задерживая дыхание. Он не хотел никуда ехать, ему не нужны деньги этого засранца – хотя кого он обманывает, нужны! – но все это ложь, или бред, или просто глупый розыгрыш. Даже за ночь сумма была очень большой, слишком большой.

– Артур? – позвал Имс.

Он не уйдет, с какой-то обреченностью понял Артур, не уйдет, пока не добьется своего. Оставалось только надеяться, что он и правда заплатит за это пятьсот баксов.

Передернув плечами, Артур сел в машину. Дверца негромко хлопнула, закрываясь, и несколькими секундами спустя Имс устроился на водительском месте, пристегивая ремень и заводя мотор. Его лицо было непроницаемым, замкнутым и совсем не таким, какое бывает у человека, предвкушающего развлечения. Артур перевел взгляд на свои лежащие на коленях руки.

– Ты извращенец? – ровно спросил он.

Имс издал сдавленный звук, который мог в равной степени выражать и насмешку, и ужас.

– Нет! – быстро ответил он. – Нет, конечно нет. Пристегнись.

И Артур пристегнулся.

 

Этот отель был получше предыдущего. Настоящая гостиница с симпатичной девушкой в форме на регистрации, а не задрипанный мотельчик. Артур даже не вздрогнул, когда Имс обхватил его за бедра, улыбаясь этой самой девушке улыбкой настолько ослепительной, что свет ламп по сравнению с ней померк, и втирая что-то про опаздывающих родственников и как «они с дорогушей» застряли до утра в машине, и что «спать в машине – то еще удовольствие». Артур честно не понимал, зачем Имс придумывает байки, но начал подозревать, что тому просто нравится общаться.

– О, мне как-то пришлось ночевать в машине с бывшим, – смеялась девушка, – и у нас не было денег на отель. Это был просто кошмар!

Она быстро переписала данные с водительского удостоверения Имса и выдала ключ, доброжелательно улыбаясь им обоим. Только в лифте Артур сообразил, что у него документов не попросили.

– Да ты просто мастер, – сказал он, когда дверь номера деликатно стукнула, закрываясь.

Имс впервые за всю поездку улыбнулся ему – немного натянуто, но мягко. Он замер у двери, снова пряча руки в карманах и глядя на Артура так, словно ждал чего-то, и с каждой секундой напряжение все росло, пока Артур не почувствовал, что задыхается. Медленно, заторможенно он поднял руку и расстегнул верхнюю кнопку на куртке – замерзшие пальцы едва слушались. А может, все дело было в волнении.

– Не хотел, чтобы она подумала плохое, – сказал Имс. – Ну, о тебе.

– Вряд ли мы с ней еще хоть раз встретимся.

Имс нахмурился, потом кивнул, потом вдруг покраснел и полез во внутренний карман куртки, извлекая на свет бумажник.

– Я, наверное, тебе сразу заплачу? – неуверенно сказал он. – Прости, это второй раз, когда я… – он вздохнул и добавил потверже. – Второй раз, когда я кого-то нанимаю.

– А первый раз был когда? – спросил Артур и тут же прикусил язык, коря себя за неуместное любопытство.

Имс нахмурился сильнее, поднимая глаза от открытого бумажника и глядя на Артура возмущенно и самую каплю шокированно.

– Неделю назад, – сказал он, достал несколько банкнот и положил на столик под зеркалом, кидая туда же бумажник. С такой доверчивостью он точно был неопытен.

Артур облизнул губы – вовсе не потому, что хотел выглядеть сексуально. Это все волнение и неловкость, и обычно клиенты Артура знали, что делать, не вынуждая его проявлять инициативу.

– Тогда я тебе объясню, как это работает, – сказал он, делая шаг вперед и улыбаясь – может быть, потому что хотел задеть Имса, а может, потому что не хотел, чтобы Имс понял, как все это задевает его самого. – Деньги лучше всего оставить в душе. Никакой передачи из рук в руки, никакой неловкости. – Он остановился совсем близко, глядя Имсу прямо в глаза. – Можно сделать вид, что все по обоюдному желанию.

Имс смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом раздраженно выдохнул.

– Тогда, неделю назад – у меня были неприятности, и я выпил, и один парень продинамил меня…

– Бедолага, – саркастично сказал Артур, снимая куртку.

– Я просто хочу объяснить…

Артур расстегнул рубашку.

– Не надо ничего объяснять.

Глаза Имса сверкнули злостью, губы сжались, а в следующую секунду он вдруг наклонился вперед, обхватывая Артура за бедра, прижимая к себе и целуя. Напористо и горячо, с такой страстью и голодом, словно они были любовниками, встретившимися после долгой разлуки. Молния на его куртке царапала Артуру кожу на груди, но тот почти не чувствовал – ошеломление парализовало его. Только поэтому он позволил это, и приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Имса, и откинул голову назад.

И резко пришел в себя, когда Имс прикусил его губу.

– Что ты делаешь? – выпалил он, упираясь руками Имсу в грудь и отодвигаясь так далеко, как позволяли объятия. – Я не целуюсь!

Имс выпустил его, отдергивая руки, словно обжегся. Теперь он не злился – теперь он, судя по лицу, просто кипел.

– Неудивительно, что клиентов тебе приходится искать на улице, – ядовито сказал он. – Мастерству ты, наверное, учишься по «Красотке»?

– Да иди ты, – ответил Артур. Вообще-то, он не целовался, потому что это было слишком интимно, но объяснять что-то такому засранцу – хаха! – Пошутили и хватит. Я ухожу – если повезет, еще удастся…

– Постой! – Имс вскинул руки в жесте, требующем внимания, и Артур неохотно замолчал. – Черт, и я тут пытаюсь доказать, что не всегда веду себя как мудак, – Имс потер лицо и тихо засмеялся. – Как тебе это удается? Нет, нет, не отвечай!.. – он тяжело, страдальчески вздохнул. – Пожалуйста, проведи со мной ночь? Я заплачу больше, только перестань вот это все… – Имс опустил взгляд в пол. – Перестань вести себя цинично. И я бы хотел… я бы хотел тебя целовать.

– Слушай, если тебе хочется секса, то я знаю, где можно снять девочку или мальчика, – Артур почувствовал самое настоящее отчаяние. Он отказывался от больших денег, но все в нем восставало против того, чтобы соглашаться на предложение Имса. В понедельник тот снова станет делать вид, что они приятели, а это было просто невыносимо. Не тогда, когда Артур трахался с ним за деньги. – За пятьсот баксов ты и девочку, и мальчика одновременно можешь снять. А я пойду.

Имс помотал головой, лицо снова сделалось замкнутым и немного отстраненным.

– Если только домой. Забыл? Я обещал разогнать тебе всех клиентов.

Это было просто смешно – в каком-то своем, извращенном смысле. Артур даже разозлиться как следует не смог. Вместо этого он просто молча стоял и смотрел на этого козла, а потом усмехнулся и скинул рубашку. Да наплевать.

– Делай что хочешь, – холодно сказал он, – _дорогуша_.

И тогда Имс опять его поцеловал. Это было не так неожиданно, как в первый раз, но все равно неожиданно, и Артур все еще не знал, как реагировать – голова не знала, но телу нравился этот жар, и Имс был горячим во всех смыслах, а Артур замерз.

– В этот раз тебе понравится, – прошептал Имс, отрываясь – и тут же вновь целуя, теперь в подбородок, шею, спускаясь до плеча, ни на секунду не умолкая. – С тобой невозможно поговорить… Но я докажу… докажу…

Что там Имс собирался доказывать и кому, Артур не слушал. Теплые ладони Имса устроились на его боках, зубы прикусили кожу на шее – чтобы тут же смениться языком, и это было неожиданно приятно. Нежеланная, опасная нежность, и Артур закрыл глаза, стараясь ни о чем не думать, потому что иногда удовольствие было опаснее боли.

– Просто сделай это, – выдавил он, не открывая глаз.

И подавился словами и языком, когда Имс резко толкнул его в грудь, опрокидывая назад, прямо на матрас. Это было так… так пошло, и забавно, и глупо, совсем как в романтической комедии, что Артур не сдержал смешка. Он старался злиться, изо всех сил старался, но на улице было темно и холодно, а здесь чисто, тепло, и Имс вел себя совсем не так, как в прошлый раз.

– У меня полно времени, забыл? – Имс раскраснелся, глаза блестели то ли весельем, то ли возбуждением, приоткрытые влажные губы потемнели от поцелуев. – Ты со мной до утра.

Он как будто и правда наслаждался происходящим. Потянувшись, он стащил толстовку, избавился от футболки и скользнул вперед, забираясь на кровать и усаживаясь на бедра Артура. _Почти_ эротично, Артур готов был признать, а секундой позже Имс наклонился вперед, нависая над Артуром, прижимая его плечи к матрасу и целуя с такой удушающей лаской, что Артур готов был признать – _не почти_.

– Хватит, – выдохнул он.

Не уверенный, чего на самом деле хочет: чтобы Имс прекратил притворяться добрым, чтобы перестал целовать Артура без разрешения, чтобы заканчивал уже с прелюдией, потому что они тут ради секса, простого и безличного секса, больше ни для чего. Или чтобы сделал что-то с тем, что Артур возбужден, и только что это заметил, и не знает, что теперь чувствовать.

Имс выпрямился, глядя на Артура сверху вниз с мягкой и совсем чуть-чуть самодовольной улыбкой. Его губы – Артур цеплялся за воспоминания о словах, которые слетали с этих губ еще совсем недавно, громких словах, обидных словах, но в голове было пусто, и все, что Артур мог, – это дышать, дышать, дышать, пока перед глазами не потемнело, а Имс не поцеловал его снова. Теперь в этом поцелуе было меньше нежности и больше похоти, страсти, как будто все эти игры и самого Имса завели до предела, подтолкнули к какой-то невидимой Артуру границе.

А тот точно раздвоился, и голова шла кругом от такого раздвоения. Имс – в тех задворках памяти, которые Артур отводил клиентам, – сжимал его плечи железными пальцами, оставляя синяки, но Имс в реальности невесомо касался кожи губами, грел дыханием. Имс в голове даже не позволил Артуру раздеться – хотя с себя зачем-то снял все до последней нитки, – а теперешний Имс раздевал Артура медленно, тщательно, словно занимался любовью с девственником, а не трахал проститутку.

Артур не знал, какой Имс пугает его больше.

– Презервативы и смазка, – начал он, собираясь сказать, что и то, и другое у него в куртке, но Имс не дал ему закончить, прижимая указательный палец к губам Артура и улыбаясь загадочно, будто знает забавный и милый секрет.

– У меня есть резинки, – и свободной рукой он выудил из заднего кармана джинсов несколько серебристых квадратиков. – А смазка нам не понадобится.

Что? Артур на мгновение опешил. Да черта с два он позволит иметь себя без смазки!

Имс удивленно задрал брови – видимо, лицо у Артура сделалось слишком уж красноречивым, – но тут же демонстративно закатил глаза.

– Доверься мне, – потребовал он таким тоном, будто имел право требовать от Артура доверия и нисколечко не сомневался, что получит.

– Смешно… – Артур задохнулся, забывая все, что хотел сказать, когда Имс принялся покрывать жаркими поцелуями его грудь и живот.

Тихо зашуршала упаковка, Имс на мгновение поднял голову, сжимая латексный кругляш в зубах – а потом нырнул вниз, накрывая член Артура ртом, губами раскатывая по нему презерватив.

У Артура взорвался мозг. По крайней мере, ощущения были именно такими – за глазами вспыхнуло пламя, ненадолго ослепляя, и такое же пламя разгорелось внизу живота, раскаляясь все горячее и горячее, пока Имс вытворял своим ртом такое, чему у Артура и названия-то не было. Нет, наверняка ему и раньше делали минет, не может быть, чтобы не делали, но сейчас он даже ради своей бессмертной души не смог бы вспомнить, кто и когда.

Как если бы он вообще сейчас мог что-то там вспоминать.

Единственная связная мысль, которая осталась у Артура – зачем парню с таким умелым ртом нанимать кого-то за деньги? Это просто глупо.

– Погоди, – прохрипел он, – погоди!

Имс выпрямился, непонимающе и недовольно хмурясь, но Артуру вдруг показалось безумно важным сделать хоть что-то, не быть таким бревном – и неясно, откуда эта мысль взялась, но она захватила Артура, заставляя его обнять Имса за плечи и сесть, толкая вперед – прижаться кожей к коже, заглянуть в глаза.

– Зачем тебе все это? – он даже не был уверен, что сказал это вслух. – Ты такой красивый.

Он провел ладонями по груди Имса, покрытой мелкой испариной, обвел пальцами пупок, чувствуя, как вздрагивают мышцы живота под прикосновением, как дыхание Имса, и так прерывистое, становится рваным и громким, скользнул ниже, обхватывая член и сжимая, лаская почти грубо. И застонал, потому что Имс тут же накрыл его пальцы своими, обхватывая их члены вместе. Его движения тоже утратили деликатность, но каким-то невероятным образом это делало все только лучше.

– Потому что хочу, – прошептал Имс Артуру в ухо.

И теперь – как пропищала единственная чудом уцелевшая нервная клетка, – вот теперь мозг Артура совершенно точно взорвался. Последнее, что он почувствовал – тепло на пальцах, – и, кажется, это означало, что Имс тоже кончил. Но Артуру было уже все равно. Абсолютно все равно.

Он падал в ад и наслаждался падением.


	2. Chapter 2

Артур пожалел о произошедшем в ту же секунду, когда перед глазами прояснилось. Господи, что он натворил, зачем? Безумие Имса точно оказалось заразным, и Артур подцепил его всего за несколько коротких встреч!

– Я пойду, – начал он, отстраняясь, отлипая от Имса, отрывая себя от него вопреки внутреннему протесту. – Мне надо…

– Нет, – Имс откинулся на постели, не сводя с Артура темного, непонятного взгляда. Артуру казалось, он видит в глазах Имса отражение собственной растерянности. – Иди в душ и ложись спать.

Артур хотел было возразить, уже открыл рот – и закрыл, удивляясь собственной покладистости. Но договор был до утра, а Артур устал, он только сейчас почувствовал, как сильно устал. Если Имс готов платить за его сон – хорошо, пускай.

 

Он проснулся на рассвете, моментально бодрый, сразу же вспоминая, где находится и почему. Осторожно повернувшись, Артур приоткрыл глаза и обнаружил рядом спящего Имса. Это… это было так странно, так неловко и в то же время пугающе комфортно, что Артур спешно отодвинулся на самый край кровати, рискуя упасть на пол. Надо уходить, убираться отсюда, пока Имс не проснулся! Второй мучительно стыдной утренней сцены Артур просто не перенесет.

«Лжец, – язвительно сказал внутренний голос, – все ты перенесешь». Но Артур привычно отмахнулся от надоедливого ублюдка. Иногда внутреннее я Артура было чопорным и стыдливым, а иногда – вот как сегодня – вызывающе наглым.

И именно сегодня Артур не собирался его слушать.

Осторожно выбравшись из-под одеяла, он принялся одеваться, время от времени бросая на Имса быстрые взгляды, чтобы убедиться, что тот по-прежнему крепко спит. Но сон Имса, похоже, не смогла бы потревожить даже пушка. Да уж, его совесть определенно была чиста – Артур тоже хотел бы так крепко спать.

Застегнув куртку и посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Артур перевел взгляд на небрежно брошенные на столик деньги. Бумажки нахально смотрели на него в ответ, мертвые президенты едва ли не подмигивали. Артур не хотел их брать. Не хотел. Но…

Страдальчески вздохнув, он сгреб деньги и уставился на мятые банкноты. Лучше помнить, для чего он тут. Помнить хорошенько – и не забивать голову лишними мыслями и эмоциями.

Между зелеными бумажками желтел явно чуждый уголок. Раздвинув пачку, Артур обнаружил спрятанный в деньгах квадратик записки с номером телефона и лаконичной подписью «Артур, позвони мне». Несколько секунд Артур неверяще смотрел на этот дивный артефакт, борясь с желанием выкинуть его или приклеить Имсу на лоб, но потом пожал плечами и сунул записку в карман между деньгами. На самом деле… на самом деле он не хотел ее выбрасывать.

Не хотел.

 

***

Обычно суббота была самым тяжелым днем. Бессонная ночь, необходимость сделать все домашние задания за неделю, да еще и позаниматься сверху, а вечером надо было приводить себя в порядок и снова идти на улицу в надежде заработать больше, чем в пятницу.

Но сегодня Артур неожиданно выспался, чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и полным сил, а суббота почему-то становилась от этого еще тяжелее и неприятнее. Мысли о совершенной ошибке – которые он обещал себе выкинуть из головы, но, конечно, не выкинул, – терзали его со все нарастающей силой.

Он никогда не занимался любовью с клиентами, он даже сексом с ними не занимался – он трахался за деньги. И единственным, что он при этом испытывал, было отвращение и желание, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Наверное, – порой думал Артур, – наверное, именно поэтому он и не зарабатывал столько, чтобы раз и навсегда перестать беспокоиться о деньгах.

Но Имс все испортил. То, что Артур чувствовал сейчас, едва ли напоминало отвращение. И стоило бы порадоваться, что все так удачно вышло, что Артур хорошо провел ночь, заработал, да еще и отдохнул, но радоваться не получалось. Вместо этого он забросил учебники и ходил по своей комнате, туда-сюда, туда-сюда, от окна к кровати и снова к окну, разрываясь между злостью, стыдом и тревогой. Сегодня суббота, завтра будет воскресенье, а послезавтра – послезавтра неизбежно наступит понедельник, и сценарии один красочнее другого проносились перед внутренним взором Артура без остановки. Что он будет делать, если Имс поздоровается? Если подойдет поболтать? А что, если Имс расскажет кому-нибудь из своих друзей? Или уже рассказал? Что, если все это просто каприз избалованного богатого – шестьсот двадцать долларов, он дал Артуру шестьсот двадцать баксов! – парня, и когда ему станет скучно, он раскроет секрет Артура всем приятелям?

Сердце Артура как будто сжала ледяная рука. Имс не мог так поступить. Не мог, верно? Ведь кроме той ночи неделю назад он вел себя совсем не по-мудацки…

И все же.

И все же Артур до сих пор не знал, с чего это такой парень, как Имс, прилип к нему и все никак не желал отлепляться. И деньги, такие огромные деньги – когда на самом деле Имс мог потребовать бесплатного обслуживания, угрожая при несговорчивости разболтать секрет Артура всем желающим и нежелающим. Да, это было бы подло, но вполне в духе их первого «свидания», и Артур понял бы мотивы такого засранца.

Не то что сейчас.

Артур некстати вспомнил про желтый квадратик. Да еще и телефонный номер. Чертыхнувшись – все равно учеба насмарку, он ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, – Артур взял со стола мобильник, отодрал приклеенный к стакану для карандашей листок и быстро набрал номер. Он все узнает прямо сейчас! Хватит гадать и мучиться, если задать прямые вопросы, то Имсу не отвертеться от ответов.

И, возможно, эти ответы погасят горящий в Артуре мучительный огонь тревоги. Тревоги – и чего-то еще.

Имс сбросил звонок.

Непонимающе нахмурившись, Артур посмотрел на трубку в руках и нажал на повтор. Чтобы снова услышать пару длинных гудков, сменившихся на короткие. Да что за?.. Снова набрав номер, Артур прижал трубку к уху, чувствуя возрастающее раздражение.

Автоответчик Имса сообщил, что сейчас тот разговаривать не может.

Артуру как будто колотого льда насыпали за шиворот, и он едва удержался, чтобы не треснуть себя по голове. Браво, Артур, блестяще понимаешь тонкие намеки! Лицо стало горячим-горячим, а в животе, наоборот, образовался холодный противный комок. Непонятно, зачем Имс дал ему свой номер, но разговаривать он точно не хотел.

Артур даже не думал, что такие вещи все еще могут его задевать.

Присев на край кровати и сделав несколько дрожащих вдохов и выдохов, он выключил телефон и положил его рядом. Надо прийти в себя и выкинуть Имса из головы, надо, просто необходимо. Сделать домашние задания. Заняться действительно важными вещами – своим образованием, что может быть важнее?

Вот только даже вернувшись за стол и уткнувшись в учебник, он так и не смог сосредоточиться на физике.

 

***

Артур не удивился, когда знакомая машина, по-киношному взвизгнув тормозами, остановилась рядом. Ладно, на самом деле он удивился. Сегодня он стоял на другом месте, и если только Имс не следил за ним…

Постойте!

– Ты что, следил за мной? – угрюмо спросил Артур, когда Имс вылез из машины. У всего есть предел, и предел «настойчивости» Имса наступил, по мнению Артура, довольно давно.

Имс, впрочем, не ответил. Обойдя автомобиль, он привалился спиной к дверце со стороны пассажира, засунул руки в карманы и принялся изучать Артура с мрачным выражением лица, удивительно гармонирующим с настроением самого Артура.

Прикусив губу в попытке сдержать гнев – сейчас не время и не место для разборок, – Артур отвернулся, разглядывая улицу, на которой за последние пару минут так и не появилось ничего, достойного внимания. Молчание давило, и понятно, что Имс тоже считал все случившееся ошибкой, но зачем он притащился сюда? Какого черта все никак не оставит Артура в покое?

– Поедешь со мной? – спросил Имс внезапно.

Артур, только что намеренный игнорировать его во что бы то ни стало, не удержался от быстрого взгляда. Слуховые галлюцинации, вот и они. Должно быть, это все холодная погода и слишком много физики.

– Артур, поедешь со мной? – разборчиво повторил Имс. И нет, это были не галлюцинации. – Пожалуйста? Я заплачу.

Артур зло усмехнулся. Не удержался.

– Естественно, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Вот, значит, как? Имсу просто нравится иметь маленькую грязную тайну. Позволять себе невинную дерзость благополучного мальчика – как же, настоящая проститутка, чужой интригующий секрет, и можно побыть немного испорченным, ничем не рискуя, кроме явно не огромных для Имса денег.

То чувство, которое захлестнуло Артура, он не смог бы описать словами ни за что на свете, оно распирало изнутри, перехватывало дыхание и горчило во рту, и он, кажется, никогда прежде не испытывал ничего подобного – кроме самого первого раза, когда согласился делать _это_ за деньги.

– Артур?

Голос Имса доносился как через вату, но Артур и не собирался с ним разговаривать. Пора вспомнить, на каком он свете, что тут делает и кто ему Имс. Подойдя к машине, Артур растянул губы в улыбке, подождал, пока Имс шагнет вбок, и дернул дверцу. О, конечно, он поедет, как же иначе.

Забравшись в машину, Артур закрыл дверь и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

 

– Деньги, – первое, что он сказал за все то время, что заняла дорога до отеля, болтовня Имса с парнем на ресепшн и короткий путь до номера.

Имс, который закрывал дверь, обернулся и посмотрел на Артура долгим нечитаемым взглядом. Потом безропотно полез за бумажником и извлек из него несколько банкнот.

– Вот, – он протянул деньги. – Этого достаточно?

В его голосе на мгновение промелькнула тревога, а может, что-то другое, а может, Артуру просто показалось.

– Спасибо, дорогой, – отозвался Артур, чувствуя, как улыбка примерзла к лицу.

Он сунул деньги в карман, не считая, и принялся раздеваться под непроницаемым взглядом Имса. Чем скорее они перейдут к делу, тем быстрее все это закончится, и черта с два Артур останется тут до утра.

– Артур, – господи, что тут с кондиционером, если совершенно нечем дышать? – Я хочу…

Скользнув вперед, Имс осторожно обнял Артура за талию и легко, невинно коснулся ртом его сомкнутых губ. Артур вздрогнул, но заставил себя остаться на месте, не отталкивать Имса и не сопротивляться.

Поцелуй закончился так же внезапно, как начался. Имс выпрямился, его лицо стало еще более замкнутым, чем было. Несколько секунд он смотрел на Артура, но как будто сквозь него, а потом отстранился и шагнул назад.

– Я не могу, – сказал он твердо, с непонятной решимостью. – Это все неправильно, и я не могу!..

И, резко развернувшись, он выскочил из номера. Дверь хлопнула, оставляя Артура в одиночестве и потрясении.

 

***

Разыскать Имса оказалось не так уж трудно. Звонок в деканат и короткий визит обеспечили Артуру доступ к картотеке, несанкционированный, но вполне комфортный, а снять копию с личного дела Имса оказалось делом нескольких минут. Когда было надо, Артур бывал весьма настойчивым, а сейчас ему было надо, еще как надо. Он не замечал ни усталости, ни ноющей спины, и даже новость, что в действительности Имс живет все же в общежитии, сейчас не расстроила, а порадовала его.

Прекрасно, тем скорее они встретятся.

Артуру казалось, внутри него что-то плавится, и внутренности уже превратились в горку углей и сажи. Ничего, он просто засунет деньги в задницу этому ублюдку, вернется к себе и ляжет поспать пару часов – и когда он проснется, все будет гораздо лучше.

– Привет, Имс, – оскалился он в лицо Имсу, когда тот открыл дверь в ответ на стук. Сдержанный и тихий стук, хотя больше всего на свете Артуру хотелось забарабанить в дверь кулаками.

– Артур? – Имс был в футболке и домашних штанах, на щеке пятно от ручки, губы сложились в неуверенную и странную улыбку, и Артур просто смотрел на него несколько мгновений, разрываясь между желанием ударить и мечтой развернуться и уйти, чтобы никогда больше даже не слышать об Имсе. – Что-то случилось?

– О да, – отозвался Артур чужим даже для собственных ушей голосом. – Звонить тебе бесполезно, так что я решил зайти.

– Звонить мне… что? – улыбка сменилась растерянностью, Имс быстро оглянулся, а Артур запоздало подумал, что тот мог быть не один…

– Кто там? – голос принадлежал парню, и этот парень был в комнате Имса в половине десятого утра в воскресенье, но если бы кто-то сказал сейчас Артуру, что ему не все равно, этот кто-то лишился бы головы.

Потому что ему было все равно. Все равно!

– На одну минуту, Имс, – сквозь зубы, стараясь говорить потише, предложил Артур – и, не дожидаясь ответа, вцепился Имсу в локоть, вытаскивая его в коридор. Чтобы со всех сил впечатать спиной в стену.

– Что?.. – опешил Имс, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. – Ты с ума сошел?

– Нормален как никогда, – не орать, глядя прямо в эту наглую физиономию, было еще труднее. – Дай, думаю, зайду и верну тебе это! – Достав из кармана стопку купюр, Артур ткнул ими Имсу в грудь. Тот автоматически взял деньги, глядя на них с таким шоком, словно Артур сунул ему конверт со спорами сибирской язвы. Ах, если бы! Медленно, размеренно выдохнув, Артур отступил назад. – Не приближайся ко мне больше, слышишь? Не желаю…

Договорить Артур не успел. В одно мгновение он стоял в коридоре, а в следующее Имс уже заталкивал его в свою комнату. Где прямо на полу, в окружении учебников, тетрадей и распечаток сидело двое парней, наблюдающих за сценой с любопытством. Одного из них Артур уже видел с Имсом, второй был незнаком – хотя сейчас Артур меньше всего был настроен знакомиться с друзьями этого придурка. Как и испытывать странное и неуместное облегчение от того, что они одеты и вряд ли пришли сюда за оргией.

Интересно, если дать Имсу в зубы, Артура исключат за драку или ограничатся выговором?

– Проблемы? – спросил тот из приятелей, которого Артур видел впервые.

О, еще какие проблемы. Артур скрестил руки на груди, сверля Имса взглядом.

– Ребят, вы не сходите за едой? – «тонко намекнул» тот. – Ненадолго?

Второй парень картинно застонал, но, бросив на Артура быстрый взгляд, все же поднялся. Не прошло и минуты, как комната опустела, оставив Имса и Артура наедине. Отлично.

Артур открыл рот, чтобы высказать наконец все накипевшее: как его достали эти преследования, куда Имс может засунуть свою благотворительность – и, чтобы той не было скучно, засунуть туда же извращенные игры в дружбу.

Но Имс успел первым.

– С какой стати ты даешь мне деньги?!

Пожалуй, если треснуть один раз, то не исключат…

– Слушай, придурок, – и ладно, Артур готов был признать, что полностью вышел из себя. – Мне не нужны твои подарки! Мне вообще ничего от тебя не нужно! Найди себе другое развлечение и оставь уже меня в покое! Ты завез меня в место, откуда ночью не ходит транспорт, скотина, я потерял два часа работы, я торчал на улице до утра – и все потому, что тебе не хватает острых ощущений? Да пошел ты!

Сообразив, что ему не хватает воздуха, Артур замолчал, дыша и пытаясь взять себя в руки. Наконец-то ему было совершенно плевать, разозлится ли Имс, расскажет ли он кому-нибудь о тайне Артура – плевать вообще на все. И все, что он сказал Имсу, было правдой, да, но и под пытками Артур не выдал бы главную и самую болезненную причину своей ярости. Не сказал бы о том, что почувствовал вчера, оставшись один – когда понял, что достаточно жалок для милостыни, но недостаточно привлекателен хотя бы для того, чтобы позволить ему эту милостыню отработать.

Вся симпатия, которую он нечаянно, против своей воли начал испытывать к Имсу, разбилась вдребезги об это унижение. И растаяла окончательно к концу долгой, холодной ночи.

– Ты, – отмер Имс, – ты возвращаешь деньги, которые я тебе дал? Да с какой стати?.. Погоди-ка, – изумление на его лице сменилось ужасом, – ты вернулся на улицу? Но я заплатил за номер до утра!

Определенно, у богатых свои причуды.

– Вряд ли я смог бы привести кого-нибудь в номер, оформленный на твое имя, – прошипел Артур. – Даже если бы мне удалось найти кого-нибудь в том районе.

Лицо Имса на секунду скривилось от отвращения, доставляя Артуру мазохистское удовлетворение, но быстро окаменело.

– А мои деньги какие-то не такие, как тебе надо, Артур? – спросил он с внезапной холодностью. – Не так хороши, как у пьяных дальнобойщиков и наркоманов? Недостаточно зеленые, или, может, их надо посильнее измять? Или тебе обязательно надо подставить задницу, чтобы чувствовать, что ты их заслужил?

Артур задержал дыхание. Иначе – иначе его могло просто разорвать на микроскопические куски.

– Сверни свои деньги в трубочку и засунь _себе_ в задницу, – любезно, хотя и несколько сдавленно, предложил он. – И мне насрать, что ты обо мне думаешь. Ты нихрена обо мне не знаешь. Найди другую шлюху и издевайся над ней или над ним…

– Да за что ты меня так возненавидел? – крикнул Имс, холодность слетела так же резко, как появилась. – Почему ты так злишься, Артур? Все, чего я хотел – это извиниться за грубость, объяснить, что обычно я не поливаю тех, с кем сплю, грязью! Я был пьян, расстроен, а теперь ты даже не хочешь брать деньги из моих рук? Что я сделал не так?

Ну разве это было не смешно? Артур посмеялся бы, если бы мог.

Вот только веселого в его положении было все же маловато.

– Сначала ты меня «поливаешь грязью», как ты выразился, потом преследуешь, потом снимаешь на ночь, угрожая отпугнуть клиентов, если я не соглашусь, а потом снова предлагаешь деньги, завозишь на окраину и уходишь, лишая заработка и заставляя выбираться пешком, – перечислил он. – И теперь мне придется выйти на работу сегодня, пока ты со своими милыми приятелями будешь готовиться к тесту. Из-за тебя! И ты спрашиваешь, почему я злюсь?! Кстати, ты им уже разболтал? Ну, про дальнобойщиков, наркоманов и мою задницу?

Имс покраснел, следом побледнел и опять покраснел, и наблюдать за этим светофором в иное время было бы интересно. Но Артур вдруг почувствовал всю усталость, которая до этого отступала перед яростью и желанием разыскать Имса. Надо сворачивать бессмысленный разговор, возвращаться к себе и немного отдохнуть.

К черту этого Имса и его игры.

– Я бы никогда…

– Я пошел, – перебил Артур.

– Артур, погоди! – Имс стоял между ним и дверью, и пока Артур раздумывал, как бы половчее его отпихнуть, он затараторил быстро и почти бессвязно. – Ты прав, я ничего про тебя не знаю. И я не хотел тебя заставлять, я согласен, это было гадко. Но я не знал, как с тобой поговорить, объяснить... Секс был ошибкой, поэтому я и не смог вчера… – Имс запнулся. – Слушай, я ничего никому не сказал и не скажу. Артур, можем мы быть друзьями?

– Что? – Артур не поверил своим ушам.

Друзьями? Имс бредит? Или это какой-то обман?

Друзьями с Имсом?!

– И под «другом» ты подразумеваешь «доступную проститутку»? – казалось бы, этот разговор не мог стать противнее, чем уже был, но воистину, у Имса еще оставалось, чем удивить Артура. – Или объекта дурацких шуток?

– Нет! – возмутился Имс. – Под другом я подразумеваю друга. Хотя… – негромко добавил он, – я бы хотел, чтобы ты взял эти деньги и остался сегодня дома.

Артур тоже хотел бы, чтобы у него вдруг появилось пятьсот долларов. Увы, такое редко происходило в реальности.

– Пока мне не хочется быть тебе другом, – искренне сказал он.

– Пока? – спросил Имс.

Артур пожал плечами. Откуда ему знать, что будет дальше? К тому же, сейчас он готов был наобещать что угодно, лишь бы свалить отсюда.

– Пока, – повторил он.

 

В своей комнате Артур быстро разделся, небрежно свалив одежду кучей у кровати, забрался под одеяло – и еще два часа лежал неподвижно, думая о диком предложении Имса.

Он не мог ему верить, не мог.

Имс оскорблял его так, что Артур забывал, как дышать, Имс шантажировал его и заставил спать с собой, Имс обидел его, кинув деньги, как подачку. Имс в любой момент мог разоблачить его. Имс был опасен, он пугал и бесил Артура.

Так почему Артур готов был согласиться на «дружбу»?

 

***

За весь понедельник Артур ни разу не видел Имса, и если бы он был честен с собой, то признался бы, что испытывает большое облегчение. Сегодня был _тот день_ , и встреча с Имсом, даже короткая и случайная, только добавила бы дурных эмоций в и без того поганую атмосферу.

Тем более что Артур до сих пор не решил, что ему с этим самым Имсом делать. «Дружить»? Ненавидеть? Попробовать снова поговорить и понять? Игнорировать? Невероятно. Артур и предположить не мог, что в _этот день_ может думать и переживать о чем-то таком – вместо действительно серьезной и неотложной причины для переживаний.

Иногда Артур казался себе едва ли не смешным.

Иногда без «едва ли».

По понедельникам его ждали в автомастерской, но раз в месяц Артур брал отгул, чтобы «поехать домой, навестить родственников». В принципе, это была правда – он действительно садился в автобус и отправлялся домой и действительно навещал родственников. Если оставалось время. Увы, время оставалось не каждый раз.

Потому что в первый понедельник месяца Артур отдавал деньги Риднику.

Когда-то – давным-давно – Артур мечтал о совсем другой жизни.

Сейчас же он тщательно пересчитал деньги и положил их в конверт. Шестьсот долларов Имса пришлись очень кстати, они почти восстановили дыры в бюджете, и в этом месяце Артур сможет не только выплатить всю сумму, но и отдать сто тридцать баксов за прошлый месяц. Артур не предвкушал встречу с Ридником, но сегодня она обещала пройти без угроз и намеков – разве не повод для радости?

Что со мной стало, – думал Артур, залезая в автобус, – что со мной стало, если я нахожу _такие_ поводы для радости?

Дорога до дома занимала полтора часа. Когда Артур еще только собирался поступать в колледж, у него было много идей – вроде переезда на другой конец страны или поступления во что-нибудь более престижное, но эти идеи так и не перешли из разряда фантазий в разряд планов. Пока Ридник жил в одном городе с бабулей и Люси, Артур никуда не мог уехать, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь изменится. Не в ближайшем будущем, уж точно.

Покачав головой и мельком удивившись, откуда это у него снова появились странные мысли про побег, Артур достал из рюкзака тетрадь и погрузился в чтение. Лучше использовать эти полтора часа на полезное дело, и тогда – может быть – Артур все-таки сдаст тесты, закончит колледж, найдет приличную работу и сможет выплачивать долги, не торгуя собой.

Когда-то Артур в это верил, так почему бы не поднапрячься сейчас и не пообманывать себя немного? Тем более что тесты сдавать все равно придется.

Выйдя на окраине и чувствуя себя заметно обогащенным знаниями, Артур пересел на другой автобус. Тут, к сожалению, ехать было недолго, и уже через пятнадцать минут он звонил в кованые ворота «особняка» Ридника. Особняк на самом деле был просто большим домом, но с претензией на шик. Ничего удивительного, Артур был не единственным должником, и на денежки покорных плательщиков можно было бы позволить себе и не такие хоромы, так что Ридник, можно сказать, еще скромничал.

Когда-то – очень давно, практически в другой жизни, когда отец был еще жив, – Артур загадывал у Санта Клауса, чтобы Ридник за рождественским ужином подавился рыбной костью и умер. Тогда Артуру верилось, что это решит все их проблемы. Но он, должно быть, был очень плохим мальчиком – а может, Санта Клаус не одобрял убийств.

– Артур! – радостно поздоровался Ридник, стоило Артуру зайти в его кабинет. Он всегда так здоровался – будто в гости пожаловал долгожданный и самый любимый друг, вот только во всем остальном его отношения с должниками были совсем не дружескими. – Как дела, малыш?

Артур не застонал только потому, что годами тренировался. Ридник был не один. На диване у окна развалился Стиви, младший брат Ридника, тот еще засранец, и его сальный взгляд нацелился на Артура в ту же секунду, как только тот перешагнул порог. Как бы ни погана была ситуация Артура сама по себе – с многотысячным долгом, бабулей и Люси, которая в этом году перешла в старшую школу, а значит, расходы снова возросли, – Стиви делал эту ситуацию в сто раз хуже. Ладно, не в сто, но в девяносто восемь раз – уж точно.

– Я привез деньги, – сказал Артур, потому что это был самый правильный ответ на приветствие Ридника.

– Прекрасная новость, малыш!

Артур ненавидел, когда его называют малышом, но он и без этого ненавидел Ридника. Его лоснящуюся физиономию, его уродливые костюмы, его дом, его брата, его толстые, унизанные пошлыми перстнями пальцы и этот дубовый стол, призванный изображать солидность. А больше всего Артур ненавидел долги своего отца, которые ему, Артуру, придется теперь выплачивать до конца дней.

А все потому, что Санта Клаус оказался таким врединой.

– Надеюсь, месяц был удачный и ты сможешь заплатить и за прошлый, – со слащавым участием сказал Ридник. Его пухлые губы, украшенные сутенерскими усиками, шевелились будто бы сами по себе. – Не хочется добавлять тебе процентов, малыш.

Ну да. Конечно. Какая забота.

– Месяц был удачный, – коротко сказал Артур. Он всегда старался сделать общение с Ридником как можно более непродолжительным. Достав конверт, он протянул его Риднику. – Я заплачу и за этот, и за прошлый.

– Прекрасно, прекрасно, – Ридник расцвел улыбкой, запуская пальцы в конверт и пересчитывая купюры. Артур не беспокоился, там было все до последнего цента, но все равно невольно испытал облегчение, когда Ридник удовлетворенно кивнул и кинул конверт в верхний ящик стола. Интересно, он так и хранил деньги там или все же убирал в сейф? – Увидимся в следующем месяце, малыш?

На этом официальная часть была закончена – похоже, сегодня Ридник был занят и не в настроении поболтать. Большая удача, и Артур собирался ей воспользоваться, свалив как можно скорее. Кивнув на прощание, он развернулся к двери – и едва не врезался в Стиви. Вот придурок! Артур рефлекторно отступил, чтобы не коснуться Стиви даже краями одежды.

– Уже уходишь? – улыбочка Стиви не обещала ровным счетом ничего хорошего, но Артур выпрямился и расправил плечи. Он не боялся мелкого засранца, тот только поболтать был горазд. – Спешишь, Артур?

– У меня есть еще дела, – спокойно ответил Артур.

Стиви вздохнул с притворным огорчением – а может, не притворным, кто его знает.

– А я хотел пригласить тебя сходить куда-нибудь, – ему, наверное, мнилось, что он невероятно сексуальный и интригующий. – Вдвоем, развлечься…

– Я занят, – Артур постарался, чтобы это прозвучало не грубо – и внутренне подобрался, когда сзади скрипнуло кресло. – И мне пора…

– Малыш, – ласково произнес Ридник, и вот теперь-то Артур напрягся, – надо пользоваться юностью! Да, твой батюшка был козлом, но разве это повод лишать себя всех радостей жизни?

Отец Артура не был козлом – на самом деле, он был безобидным пьяницей со страстью к азартным играм, – и еще пару лет назад Артур вышел бы из себя и попытался его защитить. Но пару лет назад и сейчас были два совершенно разных Артура.

Сегодняшний Артур начал подозревать, что обычные родители не проматывают все деньги, включая отложенные на еду, не крадут из дома все, что не прибито гвоздями – а иногда и сами гвозди, – и не смотрят, размазывая слезы и сопли, как их дети приторговывают собой.

И не занимают у ростовщиков тысячи и тысячи долларов.

Слава богу, Люси все это не коснулось.

– Стиви хороший парень, и вы можете отлично провести время, – продолжал тем временем Ридник, – и долги твои можно было бы обсудить – по-дружески.

Артур прекрасно понял, что он имеет в виду. Ридник не знал, как Артур зарабатывает те деньги, что отдает ему, но, должно быть, подозревал: Артуру многое приходилось делать, еще когда отец был жив. Или просто готов был пойти навстречу капризу младшего братика, Стиви бывал довольно назойлив, когда чего-то хотел, а хотел чего-то он почти постоянно.

Вот только Артур не считал его «радостью жизни». Да он готов был переспать с тремя незнакомыми мужиками, лишь бы Стиви его даже пальцем не тронул.

– У меня дела, – начал Артур. – Я не…

«Я не хочу обсуждать по-дружески». «Я не хочу отлично проводить время». «Я не хочу Стиви». Он хотел уйти отсюда и никогда не возвращаться, но Санта Клаус в детстве зажал его подарок, поэтому Артур перестал верить в Санта Клауса.

Стук в дверь спас его от необходимости отвечать. Дверь приоткрылась, и в щель всунулась голова хорошенькой блондинки Мэри, которую Ридник называл своей «секретаршей».

– К вам пришла полиция, – пискнула она испуганно.

Что? Полиция?

– Валите оба, – приказал Ридник тут же.

Артур и рад был послушаться. Не дожидаясь Стиви, он поспешил убраться – с того сталось бы продолжить свои «ухаживания», несмотря ни на какую полицию. Свернув к кухне, Артур благополучно вышел через черный ход. Попадаться копам на глаза ему хотелось меньше всего.

 

***

Дома ничего не изменилось. Часы – любимые мамины – все так же тикали и покачивали гирьками, фиалки на окне цвели и сыпали лепестками, а Люси в гостиной щебетала по телефону с подружкой, не замолкая ни на секунду. Бабуля пила чай и отгадывала кроссворд, вписывая буквы простым карандашом – чтобы в случае чего стереть. Бабуля любила предусматривать все возможности.

Счастливо улыбнувшись, Артур налил себе чай и со вздохом удовлетворения упал на стул, откидываясь назад и прикрывая глаза. Он наслаждался.

Ровно до того момента, когда бабуля отложила кроссворд и сказала:

– Арти, это нужно прекратить.

Артур приложил огромные усилия, чтобы улыбка не сползла с лица, и пододвинул чашку поближе. Цветочки на чашке слегка облезли – сервизу было больше лет, чем самому Артуру, но облезший рисунок в свое время спас его от распродажи, и уже поэтому Артур любил эти чашки.

– О чем ты, бабуля? – легко спросил он, надеясь, что его тон поможет перевести разговор на что-нибудь другое. Что-нибудь безопасное.

Но сдвинуть бабулю с места мало кому удавалось. Встряхнув седыми кудряшками, та пошуршала кроссвордом с такой укоризной, что Артуру невольно стало стыдно.

– Я же знаю, что ты приехал вовсе не навестить нас с Люси, – сказала бабуля. – И деньги, которые ты привозишь…

– Я работаю, – отрезал Артур. – Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? Я так редко бываю дома, мне вас не хватает.

Артур не хотел грубить бабуле, но весь этот разговор повторялся снова, и снова, и опять.

– Арти, – бабуля ответила ему суровым взглядом. – Томми был безвольным, но ты не такой. И я хочу, чтобы вы с Люси уехали.

А вот это было что-то новое. Новое, но Артур даже обсуждать не собирался ничего подобного. Поднявшись, он поставил чашку в раковину, делая вид, что не замечает тяжелого молчания и не менее тяжелого взгляда.

– Чего молчим? – на кухню впорхнула Люси, и сразу стало легче дышать. Младшая сестра Артура обладала таким талантом – редким даром разряжать обстановку.

Вернувшись за стол, Артур принялся слушать ее болтовню, жалобы на школьных подружек, нытье о необходимости купить новый телефон (и нет, он не жалел, что отказался от пятисот баксов Имса), снова жалобы – на этот раз на глупых мальчишек. У Люси была жизнь, и, глядя на нее, разговаривая с ней, Артур чувствовал себя почти счастливым.

Даже если бабуля на него сердилась.

 

Поднявшись наверх, Артур зашел в свою комнату. Ему надо было забрать кое-какие вещи, и раз уж он был тут, надо было поторопиться и упаковать все необходимое, но вместо этого Артур сел на кровать и откинулся назад. Он скучал по дому. Учиться было классно, учеба давала надежду на будущее, она позволяла отвлечься от неприглядного настоящего – и все же Артур скучал по дому, по бабуле, по Люси. Может, в этом было что-то от тоски по детству, а может, просто усталость.

– Артур? – дверь приоткрылась, и Люси просунула голову в образовавшуюся щель. – Ты занят? Можно с тобой поговорить?

Артур резко сел. Тон у Люси был какой-то неправильный, слишком напряженный для простого разговора.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил он.

Люси зашла внутрь, тщательно заперла дверь, словно опасалась, что бабуля затаится за ней и станет подслушивать, и села рядом с Артуром, глядя в пол. Артур занервничал сильнее.

– Что случилось? – повторил он, на этот раз с нажимом.

Люси вздохнула и дернула плечами, решаясь.

– Я хочу кое о чем поговорить, – заявила она, – о личном. Обещай надо мной не смеяться.

– А это что-то смешное? – не сдержался Артур. Похоже, не случилось ничего страшного, и теперь ему хотелось поквитаться с Люси за свой испуг. – Нет, сестричка, ничего не могу обещать… Ай!

Он отпрыгнул, потирая плечо, в которое Люси двинула кулаком – маленьким, но очень твердым.

– Так тебе и надо. – Она вновь посерьезнела. – Арти, ты ведь встречался и с девочками, и с мальчиками? – спросила она будто бы непринужденно. – Но у тебя… но ты… ты ведь никогда…

Артур почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо.

– Я не девственник, Люси, – мягко сказал он. Он старался не врать сестре, просто... просто не говорить всей правды. – А что?

Люси смотрела на него несколько секунд, переваривая информацию, затем кивнула и вновь уставилась в пол, пряча ладони между сжатых коленей.

– Я встречаюсь с одним парнем, – призналась она. – И я подумала… я думала, когда можно будет – ну, ты понимаешь, когда я могу…

Она окончательно смутилась и замолчала, пока Артур старался сквозь хаос в голове ухватить хотя бы одну связную мысль. Его младшая сестра с кем-то встречается? Собирается заняться сексом? Уже занялась?!

Он не хотел быть лицемером, но Люси с каким-то малолетним придурком?!

Почему она не пошла с этим разговором к бабуле?

– А ты его любишь? – спросил Артур.

Люси смутилась.

– Я… я не знаю… он мне нравится, он клевый, и мы давно встречаемся.

– Люси, тебе всего шестнадцать, – увидев ее лицо, Артур вскинул ладони, – погоди, погоди, я не говорю, что ты еще маленькая, просто… Просто тебе шестнадцать, ты никуда не опаздываешь. Не надо спать с парнем только потому, что вы «давно встречаетесь».

Люси улыбнулась – немного натянуто, но она явно пыталась разрядить обстановку.

– Ну, мне говорили, это довольно приятно, – пошутила она.

Артур скривился.

– Это приятно, – согласился он, – но только когда ты занимаешься этим с правильным человеком. С особенным для тебя человеком, понимаешь?

Он почему-то подумал об Имсе и о том, что на несколько минут забыл, кто Имс и кто он, и что между ними ничего нет и никогда не будет… Не в этой жизни.

– А у тебя, – Люси прикусила губу, – у тебя не было особенного человека?

– Нет, – отрезал Артур. И добавил, стараясь смягчить свои слова: – Я не думаю, что пора, Люси. Иначе ты бы не спрашивала меня. – Он помолчал. – Так как, ты сказала, зовут этого парня, с которым ты «давно встречаешься»? Я хочу с ним познакомиться.

– О нет, – застонала Люси и попыталась было встать и сбежать.

Ха-ха.


	3. Chapter 3

У его двери прямо на полу сидел Имс. Скрестив ноги по-турецки и пристроив на коленях коробку с пиццей, он игрался с мобильником, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Артур замер, разрываясь между желанием подойти и порывом сбежать, пока Имс не успел его заметить.

С другой стороны, куда ему бежать? Ночевать, кроме общежития, все равно негде.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

От неожиданности Имс выронил смартфон, но успел поймать буквально в дюйме от пола и издал громкий вздох облегчения. Что, папочка не купил бы новый? Артур тщательно изучил личное дело Имса и догадывался, что папочка Имса может позволить себе купить небольшой завод по производству телефонов.

– Приветик, – поздоровался Имс таким игривым тоном, будто они были старыми добрыми друзьями и всегда ели пиццу вместе. Вот именно с такими широкими, сияющими улыбками. – Тебя долго не было.

В его голосе Артур уловил странный намек, какую-то еле заметную скрипучую нотку, но он так устал и проголодался, что не смог бы сейчас думать об этом, даже если бы очень хотел. А Артур не хотел.

– Я был занят. – Он осторожно обогнул Имса, достал из кармана ключи и отпер дверь. Горячий душ, поискать в холодильнике хоть что-нибудь съедобное, если оно там есть, а потом можно упасть и уснуть до утра. Будь благословенна полуторачасовая поездка в автобусе, Артур успел сделать домашнюю работу. – Так что ты тут делаешь?

– Не предложишь мне зайти? – Имс призывно встряхнул коробкой вместо прямого ответа на простой вопрос. Артур стиснул зубы. Он совсем не хотел приглашать Имса зайти – но и привлекать внимание соседей, разговаривая в коридоре так поздно, было не лучшей идеей. Имс, меж тем, поднялся на ноги и снова потряс коробку. – У меня есть пицца! Ассорти, потому что я не знал, какую ты любишь.

И вот теперь желудок Артура отказался сотрудничать с мозгом: мозг лепетал что-то про «нельзя его впускать», а желудок думал только о пицце. Сопротивление было коротким.

– Входи, – сказал Артур.

Имс засиял еще ярче, любовно прижимая к себе коробку – будто она была его пропуском, – и последовал за Артуром. В комнате он устроил пиццу на столе и развалился на стуле с таким непринужденным видом, что сразу было понятно – Имс чувствует себя как дома. Но Артур почему-то не ощутил раздражения. Может, слишком устал, а может, перспектива еды парализовала те части мозга, что отвечали за раздражение. Скинув верхнюю одежду – сегодня ему не пришлось мерзнуть в тонкой куртке, какое счастье, – Артур быстро умылся в ванной и, вернувшись в комнату, открыл коробку. Раз уж Имс принес ее как предложение мира, Артур не станет спрашивать разрешения.

Пицца была остывшей, но Артуру она показалась пищей богов.

– Ты ведь по понедельникам где-то работаешь? – поинтересовался Имс, двигаясь к столу вместе со стулом – вот ленивая задница, мог бы и встать, – и вылавливая себе кусок.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – подозрительно спросил Артур.

Этот Имс точно следил за ним, он так и знал.

– Кто-то сказал, – Имс в ответ только пожал плечами. Как будто не помнил, с кем обсуждал Артура. Ну да.

Артур откусил еще кусок и задумчиво прожевал. Он устал, ему не хотелось ссориться.

– В автомастерской, – сказал он. Потому что это не было секретом, а если бы и было, то всяко не хуже того секрета, который Имс о нем уже знал.

– И ты всегда так поздно возвращаешься?

– А тебе зачем? – вспылил Артур. Что за допрос.

Имс только обезоруживающе улыбнулся, нисколько не смущенный раздражением Артура.

– Просто не хочу, чтобы в следующий раз пицца опять остыла.

– Не будет никакого следующего раза, – заявил Артур, с трудом проглотив огромный кусок. – Так ты скажешь, зачем пришел?

– Угостить тебя, конечно, – тут же отозвался Имс. Он на еду тоже налегал. – Жалко, что я не мог позвонить и спросить, когда ты вернешься.

Артур подавился.

– Что так? У меня нет привычки бросать трубку, даже когда мне звонит кто-то, кто мне не нравится.

Наверное, у него не получилось полностью сдержать сарказм, потому что Имс прекратил жевать и поднял на Артура непонимающий взгляд.

– У меня нет твоего номера… – он резко замолчал. – Погоди. Ты звонил мне? Ты говорил, что звонил мне, это правда?

Артур пожал плечами. Он этой своей слабостью не гордился. И вспоминать о том, как Имс не снизошел до ответа, а особенно о следующей ночи, Артуру не больно-то хотелось. И без того гадких воспоминаний хватало.

– Не беспокойся, это не повторится.

– Но когда… но я не… – Имс зашарил по карманам, вытаскивая свой блестящий смартфончик. – Я бы запомнил, если бы ты мне звонил!

И он принялся тыкать в экран. Черт, Артур моментально почувствовал себя супер-идиотом. Он был так уверен, что Имс успел узнать его номер – а оказывается, нет! И дурак Артур сам позвонил ему!

– Сотри его, – потребовал Артур.

Имс не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

– Ты звонил мне в субботу?

Артур вздохнул.

– Я больше не буду, – сказал он. – Это была ошибка. Я же сказал, что больше не буду. Удали мой номер и забудем.

Он тихо рассмеялся, отворачиваясь и рассматривая коробку из-под пиццы. Наутро после проведенной в мотеле ночи проститутка звонит клиенту, чтобы обсудить _их отношения_. Артур не особо любил социальные комедии, но если бы любил – это был бы классный сюжет. По-настоящему смешной и нелепый.

– Я не знал, что это ты. – Имс звучал растерянно. Потерянно. – Я не думал, что ты позвонишь.

– Это была ошибка! – Артур сжал губы, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь, о чем потом тоже пожалеет. – Зачем ты пришел, Имс? Если угостить меня пиццей, то спасибо и…

– Я беспокоился из-за теста, – выпалил Имс.

– Что? – Артур опешил. Тема поменялась слишком быстро, он не поспевал за Имсом.

– Ты сказал, что не подготовишься из-за меня. Я подумал, мы могли бы позаниматься. Если хочешь. Я даже принес задачи, которые мы разбирали с парнями, подумал, это может помочь.

Артур просто сидел и моргал глазами.

– Что за задачи? – спросил он наконец.

Это все был какой-то фарс, но кто знает, может, задачи и правда окажутся полезны, раз Имс потрудился их принести? В голову Артура закрылась мысль, что происходящее слишком сильно походит на подыгрывание сумасшедшему, а еще что безумие, похоже, и правда заразно…

Но Имс улыбнулся с облегчением, и эта улыбка очень ему шла. И он больше не говорил о звонке. И когда он уйдет, Артуру придется думать про приставания Стиви, настойчивость бабули, проблемы Люси и то, где брать деньги в следующем месяце.

Хотя бы сегодня Артур предпочел бы подумать о чем-нибудь другом.

Имс достал из-под стола свой рюкзак и, покопавшись внутри, извлек несколько изрядно помятых тетрадей, учебник в мягкой обложке и пригоршню ручек и карандашей. Артур пожал плечами и полез за учебниками.

– Ты действительно принес задачи, – он полистал одну из тетрадей. – Если так хотел помочь, мог бы сразу предложить позаниматься с вами. Готов был раскошелиться на пиццу и тащиться сюда, лишь бы не знакомить меня со своими друзьями?

Артур сказал это без иронии и уж тем более без обиды – он был определенно не из круга Имса и его друзей, но Имс отчего-то покраснел.

– Ты был так зол, что я не рискнул и рта открыть, – угрюмо сказал он. И, помолчав, спросил – тихо и осторожно: – Артур, а в воскресенье ты правда пошел… ну, на свою работу?

Первым порывом Артура было огрызнуться. Сказать что-то вроде «не твое дело» – и, возможно, даже выставить Имса за дверь. Но он устал, на самом деле устал постоянно быть начеку. Может, если удовлетворить любопытство Имса, тот перестанет расспрашивать.

– Да, Имс, – ровно ответил он. – Ты доволен?

Имс опустил лицо, разглядывая разноцветные графики на странице.

– Нет, – сказал он едва слышно. – Нет.

 

***

Первая смс-ка с незнакомого номера настигла его по дороге на вторую лекцию – неорганическая химия никогда не была у Артура в числе любимых предметов, но лекции он старался не пропускать. «Боже хочу спать мне нужен кофе Как встать?» – гласила смс-ка. Знаками препинания неизвестный отправитель пренебрег, но Артур не собирался ему об этом говорить. Мало ли кто ошибся номером. Какой-то соня, рискующий проспать и следующую лекцию.

«Я паздывю!!!!!!!!» – следом за первой пришла вторая смс-ка. Артур покачал головой, устраиваясь на своем месте – не слишком далеко, но и не слишком близко к кафедре.

Двадцать минут спустя телефон завибрировал в кармане, сигнализируя о принятом сообщении, и Артур медленно, осторожно вытащил трубку, не отрывая взгляда от испещренной формулами доски. Профессор Уилсон его и так недолюбливал и он просто ненавидел, когда студенты на его занятиях пользовались телефонами.

«Я опоздал =(((( Увидимся на истории?»

Имс. Черт, это был Имс! Прокрутив список исходящих звонков – печально короткий, – Артур сразу же обнаружил номер. Тот самый, с которого ему слали смс-ки. Да и кто еще? Друзей у Артура не было, а бабуля и Люси не забрасывали его сообщениями, по крайней мере, с утра.

Засунув телефон в карман и выпрямившись, Артур постарался сосредоточиться на лекции – и не вздрагивать, когда мобильник вибрировал еще три раза. Впервые в жизни Артур чувствовал себя объектом такого настойчивого внимания. Но злиться на Имса сегодня было трудно. Поразительно, с ним Артур чувствовал себя психом с раздвоением личности: то ему хотелось растерзать Имса на куски, то он даже представить не мог, как это – сердиться на этого придурка.

Вчера они занимались почти два часа, просто сидели и готовились к тесту, как какие-нибудь школьные приятели, и Имс смеялся и прятал лицо в руках, потому что в принесенных им задачах была куча ошибок, а ведь они решали их втроем! На что Артур честно отвечал, что три идиота ничем не лучше одного.

Артур давно не ощущал себя так комфортно в компании другого человека. Обманчивое чувство – Имс не был его другом, он был каким угодно, но не комфортным, но скучающий по семье и давно оставленным друзьям Артур нырнул в самообман с головой. В конце концов, что такого? Имс хотел, чтобы Артур считал его очаровательным и милым и веселым, ведь так считали все – ну так что ж, кто сказал, что, пока Имс воплощает свою идею, Артур не может получить удовольствие?

Занимать с кем-то – впервые за долгое время – было действительно приятно. Классно. На эти два часа Артур забыл и о загадочном парне Люси, и о Риднике, он просто был собой, словно вернулся в детство, когда мама была жива, а отец еще не начал пить.

И Имс даже забрал с собой пустую коробку. Вместе с исправленными задачами, но Артуру было не жалко. Пожалуй, думал он – и сам поражался собственным мыслям, – пожалуй, при иных обстоятельствах они бы и правда могли бы стать друзьями.

Эта была странная, но неожиданно теплая мысль.

 

– Привет! – Протиснувшись за спиной какой-то девчонки и не обратив внимания на ее раздраженный, но быстро сменившийся заинтересованным взгляд, Имс уселся на свободное место рядом с Артуром. С таким видом, будто оно с самого начала учебного года было зарезервировано за ним. – Как дела?

И он вывалил на парту содержимое рюкзака.

– Ты не удалил мой номер, – сейчас, когда кто угодно мог увидеть их вместе, Артур снова начал чувствовать неловкость, хотя и не такую сильную, как прежде.

– Конечно нет, – безмятежно отозвался Имс. – Я не такой дурак. Раз уж я его заполучил, то собираюсь по полной воспользоваться преимуществом.

Артур невольно улыбнулся.

– И что же это за преимущество? Пачками слать дурацкие смс-ки без запятых и с ошибками?

– Эй, я хотел спать! Нельзя требовать грамотности от человека, неспособного открыть глаза!

– В десять утра?

– Я занимался, – Имс прижал руки к груди и вытаращил глаза с видом настолько честным, что Артур все же рассмеялся. Не потому что Имс его смешил. Просто сегодня у Артура было такое настроение, вот и все. – Всю ночь напролет учил математику, не сомкнул глаз до самого утра!..

– Привет! – из-за Имса высунулся еще один парень – один из тех, что были в его комнате, когда Артур приходил вернуть деньги, и теперь он улыбался Артуру белозубой улыбкой на смуглом лице, словно они были старыми знакомыми. – Не слушай этого проходимца, он до утра зависал в скайпе. Ты ведь Артур? Имс о тебе много рассказывал…

Артур почувствовал, как пальцы немеют от внезапного холода, а смех застревает в горле. Он был не готов. Он расслабился, позволил себе забыть об угрозе – и теперь он в дерьме. Он в таком дерьме!

– Артур? – встревоженно позвал Имс. Наверное, заметил что-то в лице Артура. – Я сказал Юсуфу, что мы друзья.

– Ох, я влез во что-то личное? – смутился парень – наверное, он и был Юсуф. – Чувак, я просто хотел сказать, что ты круто помог с задачами. Если не помиришься с этим придурком, то всегда можешь дружить со мной – с меня химия.

– Юсуф!.. – возмутился Имс.

Но Артур не слушал. Он перевел взгляд на свои руки, сжимающие учебник так, что пальцы побелели.

– Я отойду на минуту, – сказал он так спокойно, как смог. Но получилось скорее безжизненно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он поднялся и вышел из кабинета. До конца перемены оставалось не меньше десяти минут, он успеет прийти в себя.

Как он мог так расслабиться? Как? Даже если катастрофы не произошло сейчас, рано или поздно она случится. Имс сболтнет что-нибудь не то, или ему просто надоест играть с Артуром, и он…

– Артур, – Имс нашел его в туалете. Ну конечно, Имс нашел его – и Артур моментально почувствовал себя больным, потому что он хотел видеть Имса, просто безумие, он хотел видеть Имса – но в то же время мечтал, чтобы Имс никогда не появлялся в его жизни. – Ты в порядке?

Да. Нет. Нет, Артур не был в порядке, Артур так давно не был в порядке. Если бы только Имс не знал про него правду. Если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах. Если бы Артур знал Имса только с той стороны, которую тот показывает друзьям.

– Я ничего никому не сказал, – Имс подошел ближе, слишком близко, и сейчас его голос звучал серьезно, а лицо казалось искренним и открытым. – Я сказал, мы друзья – и все. Наверняка они решили, что тут что-то большее, потому что мы ссорились, но…

– Но они не знают, что я переспал с тобой за деньги, – закончил Артур тихо.

Имс помолчал. Он молчал и смотрел на Артура, и тому от этого взгляда становилось не по себе.

– Нет. Хотя теперь Юсуф наверняка уверен, что мы как минимум переспали. И что я был мудаком.

– Ты был мудаком, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал Артур.

– Я знаю. – Имс коротко вздохнул. – Но имей в виду, Юсуф храпит! И разбрасывает коробки от еды.

– Откуда ты… – опешил Артур.

– Пойдешь с нами в кино?

– Что?

– В кино, – торопливо повторил Имс. – Мы с парнями собрались в кино. Сегодня. Ты же сегодня нигде не работаешь? И к тесту мы подготовились, так что…

– Нет.

– Если дело в деньгах…

– Дело не в деньгах, – Артур открыл рот и растерянно замолчал. Он мог себе позволить один билет в кино, дело действительно было не в деньгах. Но идти куда-то с Имсом? И его друзьями? Артур чувствовал, что и так уже слишком сблизился, что сам виноват в постоянной опасности разоблачения. Эта иллюзия дружбы дорого ему обойдется. – Просто не стоит.

– Пожалуйста? – попросил Имс.

И Артур был проклят, точно.

 

– Прости, что я влез сегодня, – шептал Юсуф, когда они с Артуром стояли в очереди за попкорном. – Имс только о тебе и говорит. Он хороший парень, просто иногда может сказать, не подумав.

– Мы не вместе.

Артур чувствовал себя так, словно голова у него оказалась внутри воздушного шарика: странно и немного волшебно. Он действительно пошел в кино с незнакомыми людьми? Которые уверены, что у него что-то с Имсом? И это что-то – вовсе не секс по пьяни за деньги?

Боже, да на каком он свете?

Артур не ходил в кино – у него не было свободных денег на баловство, к тому же, ходить одному было глупо и скучно, а после поступления в колледж Артур ни с кем не сблизился достаточно, чтобы назвать хотя бы приятелями. И сейчас он совершенно точно совершал ужасную и весьма глупую ошибку.

– Я в личные дела не лезу, – поторопился сказать Юсуф.

Он был… приятный парень, Артур готов был это признать. Юсуф нравился ему больше, чем второй приятель Имса, Роберт. Тот больше походил на богатого засранца.

– Нет у нас никаких личных дел.

– Я купил тебе билет! – рядом возник Имс. Он сиял, как солнце. – Рядом со мной!

– Тогда я куплю тебе попкорн, – упрямо сказал Артур.

Юсуф похлопал его по плечу.

– Он правда неплохой парень, – громким шепотом сказал он.

 

***

– Да с чего ты взяла, что я собираюсь кого-то запугивать? – вслушиваясь в сбивчивые объяснения сестры, Артур подошел к двери и распахнул ее. За дверью обнаружился Имс – он стоял, прижимая к груди учебники, и вопросительно смотрел на Артура. Артур посторонился, пропуская его внутрь. – Что? Я злой, у меня плохой характер? – Артур задохнулся от несправедливости обвинения. – И что я такого делаю?

– У тебя все время плохое настроение! – Люси была расстроена, и Артур старался – изо всех сил старался – не принимать ее слова близко к сердцу, но это было непросто. – Тебя раздражают все мои друзья!

– Речь не о друзьях! – закрыв дверь, Артур виновато кивнул Имсу и отвернулся к окну, стараясь говорить потише. – Речь о твоем парне, Люси. С которым ты якобы встречаешься давно. Я всего лишь хочу знать, что он за человек.

– Я жалею, что рассказала тебе! Да и какое тебе дело, ты приезжаешь раз в месяц!

– Но я работаю, – Артур потер лоб, закрывая глаза и не зная, что еще сказать. Да, он изменился, и Люси это не нравилось, да, он редко навещал их с бабулей, но какого черта, она же не думает, что деньги растут на деревьях? – Мне кажется, или ты переводишь разговор?

– А ты мне ни о чем не рассказываешь!

– У меня нет парня.

– И не будет! А мой парень тебе не понравится! Он богатый, и веселый, и классный! Он подарил мне телефон…

– Что?! – Артур натурально опешил. – Богатый парень дарит тебе подарки и намекает на секс? Люси, ты в своем уме?

– Я знала, что ты это скажешь…

– А что еще я должен сказать?! Или он тебя одаривает просто так, за удовольствие подержаться за руки…

Люси бросила трубку. Артур несколько секунд смотрел на свой телефон, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, потом с тяжелым вздохом положил его на стол. Он не любил ссориться с Люси. Черт, да он никогда не ссорился с Люси и не понимал, что на нее нашло! Да, она была права, в последнее время он навещал их с бабулей все реже, но он слишком уставал… И все же она была права.

Но этот парень? Имени которого она не хотела называть? И каждый вопрос Артура сначала нервировал ее, потом раздражал, а потом начал бесить. Как будто он не имел права знать!

– Сестра?

Артур вздрогнул. Он успел забыть про Имса, который все это время был в комнате, терпеливо дожидаясь окончания разговора.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Артур.

Осведомленность Имса его все еще нервировала, хотя в последнее время все меньше.

– Ну, вряд ли ты свою подружку стал расспрашивать о ее парне, да еще так настойчиво, – усмехнулся Имс.

Имс выглядел… хорошо, да, Артур готов был признать это. Рождество приближалось, выпал снег, легкий мороз окрасил щеки Имса румянцем, а голубая парка очень шла к его светлым глазам. Что такого, что Артур замечал красоту своего друга?

Потому что теперь они были друзьями, разве нет?

За последние четыре недели Имс проник в его жизнь, просочился и закрепился, как будто всегда там был. Он приходил заниматься, он садился рядом на лекциях, он звонил и писал смс-ки, он пытался вытащить Артура гулять со своими друзьями. Правда, после того, первого раза Артур не соглашался, у него не было столько свободных денег, чтобы тратить на кино и посиделки, но в глубине души каждый раз что-то надламывалось и таяло.

И, что самое главное, Имс больше не пытался Артура снять. Он никогда не приходил в пятницу или субботу – и даже не звонил в это время. На самом деле… на самом деле он вообще больше не прикасался к Артуру.

Даже вполне невинно.

Артур устал повторять себе, что это хорошо.

Вот и сейчас Имс обогнул Артура – так, чтобы не задеть ненароком, – и принялся раскладывать свои учебники по столу.

– Сестра, – вздохнул Артур, – младшая. – Из личного дела он знал, что у Имса не было ни братьев, не сестер, но все же спросил: – А у тебя большая семья?

Просто вежливый вопрос, ничего такого.

– Родители и я, – Имс мотнул головой. – Есть еще бабушка, но мы с ней редко видимся.

– Я тоже редко вижусь со своей бабушкой, – сказал Артур печально.

Возможно, поступление в колледж было ошибкой с самого начала. Глупой, сказочной надеждой. Он так хотел, чтобы образования оказалось достаточно для нормальной работы – работы, которая позволит выплатить долги, но до диплома было еще три с половиной года, а долги росли с каждым днем.

А теперь еще и Люси с ним не разговаривает. И все потому, что какой-то незнакомый парень мог купить ей то, что не мог Артур.

Черт.

– Ты же вроде ездишь домой? – после учебников из рюкзака появилась коробка с пончиками и сэндвич. Коробку Имс протянул Артуру, а сэндвич взял себе. Артур уже начал привыкать к этим загадочным подношениям – Имс всегда появлялся с едой. Сперва Артур обижался, но потом понял, что половину еды, а то и больше, Имс уничтожает сам. – И довольно часто.

– Раз в месяц, и не всегда получается зайти к ним… – Артур осекся. Слишком часто он стал выбалтывать личную информацию в этих разговорах. Чем чаще они встречались, тем труднее было постоянно следить за языком.

И что он скажет, если Имс спросит «почему?»

Но Имс не спросил. Он просто улыбнулся Артуру – задумчиво и немного неискренне, – и взмахнул диском. Его он тоже достал из рюкзака.

– Бэтмен? Серьезно, Имс? – Артур еле удержался от вздоха облегчения. – Я думал, ты пришел заниматься…

Имс подвигал бровями вверх-вниз. Он, должно быть, думал, что это мило и привлекательно. Ну что ж, он был прав.

– Все учеба и никакого веселья, – пожаловался Имс. – Я подумал, раз ты не ходишь с нами, то веселье можно принести к тебе. К тому же, мы уже делали историю.

Артур взял диск, случайно задев пальцы Имса, и тот отдернул руку, словно обжегся. Артур сглотнул. Его это не задевает, не задевает. Вот так.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, маскируя улыбкой совершенно не подобающую случаю обиду.

Достав из ящика стола ноутбук, Артур включил его и вставил диск в дисковод. Все это время Имс молча следил за ним, как будто не мог решить, что сказать – или просто глубоко задумался.

– Все в порядке, Артур? – спросил он наконец.

– Конечно, – отозвался Артур.

И открыл коробку с пончиками.

Жутко, думал он, жутко, как быстро это все вошло в привычку.

 

Той ночью Артуру впервые за несколько лет снился эротический сон. Его глаза были завязаны, а горячие, торопливые руки жадно шарили по всему телу, и Артуру было жарко и почему-то приятно, мягкие, влажные губы шептали на ухо всякие ласковые глупости, которые наяву Артур и слушать бы не стал, задевали кожу, дразнили…

– Имс, – сказал Артур. – Имс?

И проснулся.

На часах была пятница, шесть утра, и сегодня Артур не станет думать об Имсе.

 

***

Едва переставляя ноги, Артур поднялся на второй этаж. Он так устал – а может, просто отупел, – что почти не соображал. Ну или старался не соображать, очистить свой разум от мыслей и переживаний хотя бы до утра – а утром воспоминания сгладятся, ощущения потеряют остроту, и все снова придет в норму. В норму.

Как всегда.

Прямо на полу, прижавшись спиной к его двери, сидел Имс, скрестив ноги по-турецки и сжимая коробку от пиццы. Артур замер, переживая острое чувство дежа вю, потом попятился к лестнице. Нет, нет, только не сегодня, сегодня же пятница, почему Имс нарушил их негласный договор и пришел именно тогда, когда Артур не в силах на него смотреть?

– Артур! – и конечно, Имс заметил его и уже вставал на ноги – немного сковано, потому что, должно быть, ждал давно, с самого вечера, а когда Артур в последний раз смотрел на часы, была половина второго ночи. – Артур…

– Уходи, – сказал Артур, стискивая ключ в пальцах, будто оружие.

Лицо Имса причиняло ему физическую боль, и неужели, неужели тот не понимал? Хотя, наверное, нет – ведь Артур и сам себя не понимал. Не понимал, что Имс до сих пор делает в его жизни, что он делает под дверью Артура в пятницу ночью, что это за странное тоскливое чувство в груди и почему Артуру так стыдно и тошно смотреть на Имса после ночи на улице.

Это просто усталость, – сказал Артур себе, закрывая глаза. Что еще это может быть?

– Пожалуйста, впусти меня, – попросил Имс.

Нет, хотел сказать Артур, ни за что на свете, тебе нечего тут делать, оставь меня, не смотри на меня, не приближайся, исчезни… Но Имс стоял прямо перед ним, и он сказал «пожалуйста», и почему-то, почему-то, почему-то Артур не мог отказать.

Да и куда ему идти? Сегодня, как и всегда, ему некуда идти.

Молча приблизившись, Артур открыл дверь – и не вздрогнул, когда Имс поспешно отступил, отшатнулся, пропуская его.

Почти не вздрогнул.

– Уже довольно поздно, Имс. Ты что-то хотел? – Артур надеялся, что в ушах Имса эта пародия на светскую беседу звучит не так жалко и натянуто, как в его собственных ушах.

Может, Имс просто пришел одолжить конспект лекции. Да. Точно.

– Поговорить.

Всего одно слово, но Артур почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили. Не конспект лекции, определенно. Тусклый свет в коридоре льстил Имсу, но комната Артура была ярко освещена, и бледность Имса, его искусанные губы и тяжелый взгляд делали с Артуром что-то жуткое. Что-то совершенно необратимое.

– Я на минуту, – сказал он.

Дверь ванной захлопнулась за ним с тихим стуком, создавая иллюзию одиночества. Может быть, когда он выйдет, Имса не будет. Пропадет, испарится. Никакого Имса до понедельника, а в понедельник все будет не так… остро.

Дернув кран, Артур подставил руки под струю воды – они дрожали. Это все холод, зима в этом году не церемонилась с теми, кто был вынужден проводить ночи на улице в легкой одежде. Какое счастье, ведь на мороз можно было списать и дрожь, и похолодевшие щеки, и противный комок в животе.

Артур встряхнул руками и залез в задний карман джинсов, доставая деньги. Нужно еще двести долларов, тогда в понедельник он сможет заплатить Риднику. Вот о чем надо думать, а не об оставшемся в комнате Имсе.

Господи, ну почему получалось думать только об Имсе?

Артур сунул деньги в аптечный шкафчик, мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало – а зря, – и выловил из стаканчика зубную щетку. Хоть что-то, что поможет ему чувствовать себя уверенней.

– О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Мятный привкус щипал язык, прятаться в ванной бесконечно было глупо, а Имс никуда не делся: он сидел за столом Артура и задумчиво жевал кусок пиццы, изучая в окно падающий снег. Наверное, уже успел забыть об Артуре и о том, зачем пришел.

– О тебе. – Или не забыл. Отложив кусок пиццы, Имс повернулся, устремляя на Артура все тот же пронзительней взгляд. – Артур… почему ты это делаешь?

Артур готовился к вопросу, и все равно тот прозвучал неожиданно, шокирующе внезапно. Какое Имс имеет право спрашивать? Он никто Артуру, совсем никто, просто случайный клиент, и с чего он решил, что ему Артур станет изливать душу?

– Мне очень нужны деньги, – сказал он коротко. Надеясь, что это удовлетворит любопытство Имса, и тот больше никогда – никогда! – не спросит, почему Артур торгует собой.

– Неужели нет другого способа?

Артур хотел огрызнуться, хотел сказать что-нибудь резкое и, возможно, даже грубое – но откуда обеспеченному мальчику, живущему всю жизнь под родительским крылом, знать, что такое нищета? Имс просто не понимал, ему, наверное, казалось, что нет неразрешимых проблем. Артур не мог на него злиться.

На самом деле, то, что он испытывал, было бесконечно далеко от злости. Обида, вдруг понял, это обида – на жизнь, на себя, на Имса. На то, что отвращение, которое Имс к нему испытывает, не прикрыть никакой фальшивой, игрушечной дружбой. На то, что сам Артур слишком раздавлен, чтобы поверить в искренность подобной дружбы. Обида на Санта Клауса, который никогда не приносит Артуру на Рождество то, чего хочется больше всего на свете.

Вздохнув, Артур подошел к Имсу, приваливаясь к столу рядом, скрещивая руки на груди – и сжимая пальцы в кулаки, когда Имс отодвинулся вместе со стулом. Едва заметно, всего лишь на пару дюймов, но Артур больше не мог молчать.

– Уходи, Имс, – сказал он тихо, потому что усталость наваливалась, душа и глупую обиду, и гнев, и разочарование. – Ты мне ничего не должен. Не знаю, что ты напридумывал, но ты заплатил мне, на этом все. И если тебе так неприятно, то не стоит приходить.

– Что? – ох, этот невинный взгляд. В другой день Артур сжал бы губы, прикусил язык и поверил бы. – О чем это ты говоришь?

– Обо мне, – сказал Артур. Нет, он не собирался ходить вокруг да около – не тогда, когда так хотелось сбежать, скрыться, но он заставлял себя стоять прямо и смотреть Имсу в лицо. Это Имс сюда пришел, Имс ищет общества грязной шлюхи – так он говорил, верно? Артур никогда ничего ему не навязывал, и меньше всего себя. – Ты же обо мне пришел поговорить, сам сказал. Узнать всю правду, разве нет? Окей, ты знаешь правду, я трахаюсь за деньги, я проститутка, Имс! Если тебе противно даже стоять рядом, то зачем это все?

Ладно, может, все-таки немного обиды и разочарования осталось, и скрывать их с каждой минутой становилось все труднее.

Но Имс – Имс будто дар речи потерял. Он сидел и смотрел на Артура, вытаращив глаза и приоткрыв рот, и от его мрачного, осуждающего выражения лица не осталось и следа. Если бы Артур не знал лучше, он бы признал, что смотрится этот шок весьма натурально. Но он знал, и после такой ночи терпеть театральную постановку Имса не было никаких сил.

– Уходи, – с нажимом повторил он.

– Что ты несешь? – Имс наконец отмер – и, похоже, он разозлился. Да что там, побелел от ярости. – Противно? Мне? Должен? Тебя что, по голове ударили?

Нет, Артура не били по голове, слава богу, но сам он не прочь был бы сейчас ударить по голове кое-кого другого.

– Скажешь, не шарахаешься от меня, словно я чем-то болен? – вспылил он, невольно наклоняясь вперед, наслаждаясь гневом Имса. – Уверяю тебя, я регулярно проверяюсь. Или ты только спьяну такой небрезгливый?..

Гадкая мыслишка вдруг проклюнулась на поверхность, распустила колкие листочки. В ту ночь, когда они переспали – _второй раз_ , и Артур устал лгать себе, повторяя, что не лелеет то воспоминание… в ту ночь, был ли Имс трезв? Артуру казалось, что да, но что если…

Артур вскрикнул от неожиданности, пошатываясь и пытаясь вернуть равновесие, когда Имс внезапно схватил его за руку и дернул к себе – сильно, совсем не деликатничая. Артур задергался, сжимая кулаки, готовясь драться – и замер, застыл, упираясь в плечо Имса ладонью, в неудобной, неустойчивой позе.

Потому что Имс его целовал.

Этот поцелуй совсем не походил на их прежние поцелуи. Не то чтобы их было так много, этих поцелуев. Но все они истекали страстью, состояли на десять процентов из влечения и на девяносто – из чистой похоти. А этот – этот был нежным, мягким и невесомым, этот был поцелуем влюбленного, а не любовника.

Не клиента.

Губы Имса легко коснулись рта Артура, кончик языка скользнул внутрь, не напирая, но пробуя и намекая. Пальцы, еще секунду назад сжимающие предплечье Артура до боли, до синяков, расслабились – теперь они поддерживали и ласкали.

– Я не брезгую тобой, – прошептал Имс, и в его тоне сквозь нежность явно проступало негодование. – Я никогда… я просто пытался быть… Забудь, – он выдохнул, дыхание согрело щеку Артура, до сих пор холодную. – Забудь.

В следующем поцелуе было больше страсти, и после ласки она обжигала горячее, дурманила разум, и Артур не успел сообразить, что происходит и что он вытворяет, когда обнаружил себя почти на коленях у Имса: его ладонь обхватывала Имса за затылок, пальцы зарылись в короткие волосы.

– Что мы делаем? – опешил он. Он хотел, господи, он так хотел, но… – Имс?

– А на что это похоже? – Имс тяжело дышал, словно бежал дистанцию, глаза блестели, на скулах горели красные пятна, губы опухли и влажно блестели.

Артур готов был целовать его хоть всю ночь напролет, безумец. И не только.

– Мы займемся сексом? – хрипло спросил Артур и не узнал свой голос.

Сумасшедший, сумасшедший, он сумасшедший. Но пусть Имс скажет «да», пожалуйста, пусть не отвергнет его снова!

– Только если ты хочешь, – серьезно ответил Имс. – Я хочу.

Артур сидел у него на коленях, он чувствовал, что Имс говорит правду. Тело не лгало, а лгал ли сам Имс… лгал ли сам Имс, Артур не знал. Но правда сейчас была ему не так уж и нужна.

– Мне нужно в душ, – сказал он тихо. – Я сейчас.

 

В ванной Артур быстро скинул одежду, выкрутил кран, настраивая воду настолько горячей, насколько мог выносить. Его мысли метались, скакали в голове, не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретном, кроме Имса – и, возможно, именно об Имсе не стоило думать. Кипяток ошпарил кожу, но Артур даже не поморщился. Если бы он мог, он бы и кожу с себя смыл.

Неужели Имс действительно хочет его? Даже сегодня, зная, откуда Артур вернулся? Зная, что он подставлял рот и задницу за деньги?

Артур схватил флакон с гелем для душа и принялся тереть живот и грудь, стараясь смыть ощущение чужих рук. Имс уйдет, вдруг понял он, Имс не станет дожидаться, он исчезнет – даже если не сейчас, то позже, потому что у них не может быть никаких отношений. Имс в любой момент может найти кого-нибудь, кого не трахают по ночам в подворотнях, зачем ему Артур? Таким, как Артур, ничего не светит, кроме пьяных дальнобойщиков или, в лучшем случае, сутенеров. Никакой дружбы, никаких отношений, никакой… влюбленности?

Артур в сердцах швырнул бутылку с гелем на дно ванны. О чем он размечтался? Что себе вообразил? Что Имс захочет быть с ним? Глаза щипало, и Артур подозревал, это совсем не от геля. Он поспешно подставил голову под струи воды, смывая слезы вместе с пеной и усталой, привычной безнадежностью.

Некоторым не достается подарков судьбы.

Артур не знал, сколько он так простоял, разглядывая воду, сбегающую по ногам и закручивающуюся вокруг стока. Ему казалось, он нарочно тянет время, боится выходить – наверняка Имс давно ушел, и Артур старался оттянуть момент истины, когда он откроет дверь и останется один на один со своим возбуждением и своим одиночеством.

 

Когда Артур, плотно замотанный в полотенце, открыл дверь, Имс не исчез. Он выключил верхний свет, снял верхнюю одежду и разулся, и теперь сидел на кровати Артура, сложив руки на коленях и сцепив пальцы. Артур почувствовал, как кровь снова приливает к лицу, а сомнения, еще минуту назад разрывающие его на части, моментально испарились, как дым. Имс был таким красивым. Таким… у Артура не было слов, чтобы описать комок в горле, и давление в груди, и мурашки, щекочущие кожу между лопаток. Не было слов, чтобы описать собственную глупость, готовность забыть о самых страшных последствиях, лишь бы провести с Имсом еще несколько минут.

Это была какая-то магия, не иначе.

– Ты не передумал? – спросил тот, стоило Артуру приблизиться. Как будто беспокоился, как будто это _ему_ могли отказать в любой момент. – Ты все еще…

Да, Артур хотел. Хотел так, что ему было почти больно от силы этого желания. Чтобы не отвечать – что он мог ответить? – он потянулся вперед, обхватывая лицо Имса ладонями, пытаясь вложить в поцелуй все свои противоречивые, пугающие чувства. И задрожал, когда руки Имса несмело легли поверх полотенца.

– Как бы тебе хотелось? – Имсу явно хотелось поговорить, а Артур горел, он так резко перешел из состояния прохладной неуверенности в состояние полного безумия, и только что он стоял, а в следующую секунду уже лежал рядом с Имсом на кровати, сжимая его футболку с такой силой, что ткань трещала. – Если хочешь, то можешь меня… – Имс заткнулся на мгновение, стягивая футболку, и та исчезла где-то за кроватью, где уже скрылось полотенце Артура. Пара вдохов, и туда же отправились джинсы, и да, так Артуру нравилось гораздо больше. Так он мог прикасаться к коже, целовать, прижиматься носом и вдыхать запах, господи, кажется, он и правда сошел с ума, Имс свел его с ума. И еще больше, когда Имс внезапно схватил его за запястья, удерживая руки, и посмотрел прямо в глаза неожиданно трезвым, серьезным взглядом.– Я могу быть снизу.

Артур моргнул, потому что слова сейчас не сразу доходили до затуманенного разума, и ему пришлось два или три раза повторить про себя, чтобы понять, что же Имс имел в виду.

Он не хотел, чтобы Имс был снизу. Точнее, хотел – и снизу, и сверху, и его рот, и руки, и если бы у Артура впереди было много-много раз с Имсом, он перепробовал бы все возможные варианты. Но Артур не думал, что у них впереди много-много раз. А сегодня ему нужно было стереть воспоминания о других мужчинах, заставить их исчезнуть.

– Нет, – сказал он, приходя в себя, выныривая из размышлений. – Не надо.

И, не давая себе передумать, Артур перевернулся на живот – чтобы тут же застонать, когда Имс прильнул всем телом и принялся целовать его шею и затылок.

– Тебе понравится, – шептал Имс, его руки прошлись по спине Артура, обхватили его за талию, одна горячая ладонь скользнула ниже, лаская живот, и Артуру уже все нравилось, он готов был клясться на Библии, если бы во рту не пересохло. – Я обещаю…

Конечно, Артур ему верил.

Имс глубоко вздохнул, потянул Артура за плечо, переворачивая на спину. Заглянул в лицо – и снова поцеловал в губы, на этот раз без спешки. Зашуршала обертка. Должно быть, пока Артур мылся, Имс успел покопаться в его запасах и найти презервативы. Какой предусмотрительный, подумал Артур мельком – и моментально перестал думать, когда Имс подхватил его ногу под колено, поднимая повыше, потерся пахом о пах – господи, Артур едва не взорвался, он натурально увидел звезды, – и медленно, осторожно вошел.

Если бы Артур умер в эту секунду, то отправился бы в преисподнюю счастливым.

– Как ты? – сдавленно спросил Имс.

Артур вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, вдыхая и выдыхая, сжимая зубы. Ему было больно, но если Имс не начнет двигаться, то больно станет Имсу, это Артур мог ему обещать. Он никогда не верил, что слова про невозможность себя контролировать окажутся правдой.

– Шевелись, – приказал он. – Ну же, шевелись!..

А потом Артур просто потерял способность соображать. Имс умудрялся задевать все до единого его нервы, и это была пытка, но в то же время самое огромное удовольствие, которое Артур испытывал в своей жизни – и, кажется, дело было вовсе не в сексе.

 

– Артур, – тихо сказал Имс, когда они лежали рядом, пытаясь собрать мысли и успокоить дыхание. Хотя нет, Артур не пытался собирать мысли – наоборот, он избегал любого намека на мысли. Просто лежать и смотреть на Имса было классно. – Я подумал… Артур, давай я буду давать тебе деньги?

И, как любое счастье Артура, это было слишком хорошо, чтобы продлиться долго.

Мир вокруг разваливался на куски, а Артур думал, сколько нужно денег, чтобы заказать Санта Клауса киллеру.


	4. Chapter 4

– Артур, что ты делаешь? – голос Имса звучал так, словно тот был напуган, но Артуру сейчас было не до испуга Имса. – Артур, ты меня неправильно понял…

– Думаю, я все понял правильно, – Артур задыхался. Что за черт, у него никогда не было проблем с дыханием, никогда до сегодняшней богатой на события ночи. – Что тут можно неправильно понять?

Джинсы никак не хотели натягиваться, и Артур хотел бы свалить все на внезапную полноту или на загадочно уменьшившиеся штаны, лишь бы не признавать, что у него дрожат руки, да что там, он весь дожит, как былинка на ветру, каким бы глупым не было сравнение.

Деньги, Имс собирается платить ему, и как – _как?!_ – он мог так сильно ошибаться?

Артур заплакал бы, если бы ему не было стыдно плакать перед Имсом. И перед самим собой. И вообще плакать…

– Артур, послушай! – Имс соскочил с кровати – как был, голышом, даже сейчас Артур не мог не задержать на нем взгляда, – и вцепился в футболку, которую Артур пытался натянуть. – Я не понимаю, что тебя так разозлило…

Артур дернул футболку на себя, не обращая внимания на треск ткани.

– Не понимаешь?

– Нет, – ответил Имс, хотя голос у него подрагивал. – Пожалуйста, давай поговорим?

И если он будет продолжать делать то, что делает, то Артур точно разрыдается прямо ему в лицо.

– Мы уже поговорили, – наконец завладев футболкой, Артур влез в нее и сразу почувствовал себя чуть-чуть более защищенным. Даже если тонкая, полинявшая от многих стирок ткань была всего лишь иллюзией брони.

Как он мог быть таким наивным? Таким глупым? Ясно, что крах должен был произойти рано или поздно, но с чего Артур взял, что сегодня – не тот самый день? В конце концов, это было достойное завершение пятницы.

И он даже не мог винить Имса. Шлюхой из них двоих был не Имс. Имс всего лишь воспользовался тем, что Артур сам предлагал – и пытался за это по-честному расплатиться.

Никогда ни один клиент, а среди них попадались разные, не заставлял Артура чувствовать себя так… так… на самом деле у него даже не было слова для той боли, что он испытывал.

– Артур! – Имс схватил его за плечи и встряхнул, выдергивая из ступора. Артур посмотрел ему в лицо, только сейчас заметив, что Имс нахмурился, и его губы сжаты в тонкую белую линию. – Ты обиделся, потому что я пытаюсь решить твою проблему?

Решить его проблему, вот как. Само великодушие.

– Не надо решать мои проблемы! – Артур вздрогнул, сообразив, что кричит. Задержав дыхание – еще не хватало, чтобы все соседи узнали, что у него происходит, – он вывернулся из хватки Имса и заозирался в поисках рубашки. Футболки было недостаточно. Совсем, совсем недостаточно.

– Ну так сам ты их решить не можешь, – сквозь зубы сказал Имс.

Артур поднял на него взгляд.

– Что?

Имс еще и злится на него? Имс рассуждает о его проблемах, пытается засунуть деньги ему в трусы и еще и злится на него? Артур медленно вытер ладони о футболку, сглотнул, почувствовав внезапную дурноту.

– Тебе нужны деньги, верно? – Имс побледнел, глаза сверкали, и даже нагота перестала отвлекать от его очевидной ярости. – Я все знаю про твои долги, про твоего ублюдочного папашу, про чувака, которому ты платишь…

– Откуда? – выдавил Артур, слишком потрясенный, чтобы сказать что-нибудь более осмысленное. Его как будто вывернули наизнанку, и теперь Артур дрожащими руками ощупывал швы, пытаясь вернуть все если не как было, то хотя бы похоже. – Ты… ты следил за мной? Ездил ко мне домой?

Имс провел руками по волосам – кажется, он занервничал, но Артур больше не мог доверять своим глазам, своим чувствам. Не после того, как он так ужасно ошибся.

– Ездил и наводил справки. Неужели думаешь, я собираюсь все это так оставить? И вообще, нетрудно было выяснить! – он стремительно вернулся от смущения к ярости. – В таком маленьком городе придурок, пустивший семью по миру, как прыщ на заднице! Все про него знают!

– Не говори так про моего отца, – автоматически отозвался Артур, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Нужно выставить Имса отсюда, постараться все забыть, постараться…

– Говорю как хочу! – рявкнул Имс. – Из-за него ты торгуешь собой – и думаешь, я могу не замечать такой пустяк? Думаешь, я могу хоть на секунду забыть, чем ты отрабатываешь «кредит»?

Вязкий, липкий гнев поднялся откуда-то из глубин Артура, подступил к горлу, наполнил рот горечью.

– О нет, Имс, у меня таких заблуждений нет с нашей первой встречи, – процедил он.

Имс вспыхнул, сжал кулаки.

– Я сто раз извинялся! Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал! – выпалил он. – Я не хочу! Я понял, тебе нужны деньги – я их тебе дам! Понятия не имею, какую сумму ты должен, и вряд ли я смогу получить ее сразу, но то, что ты отдаешь раз в месяц…

– Иди к черту, Имс.

– Просто чтобы ты не работал, пока я все не устрою…

– Иди к черту!

– Но я не могу смотреть, как ты трахаешься с кем попало за деньги!

– Так не смотри! – заорал Артур.

Если бы сейчас пол разверзся и Ад поглотил его, он поблагодарил бы Сатану за заботу.

– Хочешь сказать, тебя это устраивает? – Имс тоже закричал. – Может, тебе нравится? Может, ты наслаждаешься вниманием и одного любовника тебе мало?..

Артур вдруг понял, что больше не может тут находиться. Он не знал, что сделает в следующую секунду – набросится на Имса, начнет вопить или разрыдается и попытается выпрыгнуть в окно, потому что стены начали душить, а потолок давить на голову. Содрав куртку с вешалки, он выскочил за дверь, не слушая крики Имса.

Добежав до конца коридора, он толкнул дверь черного хода – висящий на ней замок был всего лишь видимостью, – и выкатился на лестницу. Возвращаясь ночью, он не мог проходить мимо поста охраны: общежитие закрывалось в девять, поэтому заброшенная запасная лестница была настоящим благословением, или до шести утра Артуру приходилось бы сидеть на улице. Но сейчас он думал только о побеге. Ледяной ветер бросился ему в лицо, стоило распахнуть дверь, и Артур невольно отшатнулся. Какая-то крошечная, чудом уцелевшая капля здравомыслия напомнила, что снаружи декабрь, он может окоченеть насмерть.

Медленно отступив, Артур закрыл дверь и сел на ступеньки. Здесь тоже было холодно, жутко холодно, но лучше, чем на улице. Он не мог вернуться, просто не мог. Закрыв лицо ладонями, Артур съежился, стараясь не думать, как еще пятнадцать минут назад он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.

Имс был прав, Имс был прав, ему нужны деньги, а один любовник лучше, чем много, и нужно включить мозги, нужно брать, что дают, но почему тогда ему кажется, что его разодрали на куски? Почему тогда он сидит тут и плачет, как будто его сердце разбито и стонет от обманутой любви?

 

***

Утром, когда снаружи рассвело и первые сонные студенты засновали по улице, Артур заставил себя вернуться в комнату. Все тело затекло и окоченело, а еще хуже был страх обнаружить Имса, но, в конце концов, он не мог оставаться на лестнице вечно, а идти было некуда. Тем более без денег и мобильного телефона.

Имс ушел. Артур привалился к двери, бездумно рассматривая комнату и не понимая, что чувствует сильнее – облегчение или печаль. Пожалуй, все же облегчение. Или просто тошноту: от усталости Артура шатало, за все время в импровизированном убежище он несколько раз проваливался в поверхностную дрему, но вряд ли это могло сойти за полноценный отдых. Ночь истощила его, вытерла до марлевой прозрачности, и сейчас Артуру казалось, что от любого движения он просто расползется на нитки.

На кровати – небрежно застеленной, будто Имс собирался в спешке – белел сложенный листок бумаги. Артур приблизился, глядя на него несколько секунд, потом скомкал и бросил на пол, не читая. Ему не хотелось знать ничего из того, что мог написать Имс.

Скинув одежду, Артур забрался под одеяло, накрываясь с головой и поджимая руки и ноги в тщетной попытке побыстрее согреться, и провалился в тяжелый сон без сновидений.

 

Он проснулся в шесть вечера, уставший, словно и не спал. Принял душ и оделся. Залез в шкафчик в ванной, пересчитал деньги. Чтобы заплатить Риднику, не хватало почти двухсот долларов, но если повезет, сегодняшняя ночь поможет восполнить брешь в бюджете. А если не повезет, то есть еще завтрашняя ночь…

Вернувшись в комнату, Артур проверил мобильник. Ничего, не то чтобы он чего-то ждал. Стиснув хрустнувшую от грубого обращения коробочку, Артур швырнул телефон в стену, даже не вздрогнув, когда тот разлетелся на куски. Сбросил куртку на пол и упал на край кровати, сжимая пальцы в кулаки и глядя на них с ненавистью. Он не мог. Он не мог! Имсу удалось то, чего не удавалось многим до него, чего не произошло за долгие годы нищеты и страха за будущее и настоящее, за год на улице – и все те разы _до_. Наивная вера Артура в то, что однажды все будет хорошо, затрещала и разломилась, ему больше не на что было надеяться, нечего ждать.

И все равно он не мог.

 

***

– Что ты сделал с Имсом? – Роберт, этот богатенький дружок Имса, уселся рядом с Артуром, аккуратно, нежно укладывая свою сумку на стол и игнорируя, что Артур ему совершенно не рад.

Понедельник был тяжелым днем во всех смыслах слова. С самого утра Артур был напряжен, ожидая в любую секунду наткнуться на Имса, боясь этого, как огня – но его взгляд словно бы сам по себе шарил по толпе студентов, выискивая знакомые черты.

Но Имса не было. Зато были его дружки.

– Заткнись, Роберт, – с другой стороны от Артура очутился Юсуф. – Говори, что натворил этот придурок?

– Оставьте меня в покое, – Артур и мысли не допускал обсуждать то, что произошло между ним и Имсом, даже с самим собой, а уж тем более с посторонними. Друзьями Имса, как будто просто посторонних было мало. Вцепившись в сумку, он попытался встать, но Юсуф схватил его за локоть, удерживая. – Убери руки!

Юсуф испуганно отшатнулся, действительно отпуская Артура. Тот глубоко вдохнул. Ладно, он и правда немного не в себе, но это не повод устраивать скандал. Поймав несколько удивленных взглядов, Артур упал назад на стул, изо всех сил делая вид, что все в порядке.

Воскресенье он провел в библиотеке, забившись в самый дальний угол подальше от своего обычного места. Кажется, он делал какие-то задания, но сейчас не смог бы вспомнить не то что сути заданий, но и по каким предметам они были. Вернувшись домой к ночи, он обнаружил еще одну записку, воткнутую за дверной косяк, буквы проступали на чистой стороне бумаги, будто Имс изо всех сил нажимал на ручку, когда писал.

Послание отправилось в корзину для мусора – к своему предшественнику, – а Артур еще долго сидел за столом, стараясь собрать мысли и хоть немного спокойствия.

– Чего вам надо? – недружелюбно спросил он. – Если у вас проблемы с Имсом – идите к Имсу и спрашивайте его.

Нет, Артур совсем не хотел обсуждать с ними Имса, он и говорить-то об Имсе не хотел, произносить его имени вслух, думать о нем! То место глубоко в душе Артура, к которому Имс успел незаметно прирасти, все еще кровоточило – сегодня сильнее, чем вчера.

Артур знал, что сам во всем виноват. Сам впутался в эту якобы _дружбу_ , сам подпустил Имса близко, сам снял одежду – и вместе с ней всю броню, что успел нарастить за свою жизнь и, особенно, последние пару лет. И теперь он сам будет иметь дело с последствиями. Сегодня он едет к Риднику, у него не хватает денег, и тонкий голосок в голове, продолжающий напоминать, что Имс предлагал эти деньги, что для Имса это пустяк, не стоящий беспокойства, что он хотел «помочь», что они могли бы быть вместе, если бы Артур только согласился брать деньги, подумаешь, плата, – этот голосок ранил сильнее любого ножа.

– Он нас послал, – Роберт не отрывал взгляда от учебника, который вынул из сумки, словно тот занимал его гораздо больше разговора. – Он сам не свой.

– Пропадал где-то все выходные, названивал тебе, и я бы предпочел не слушать его нытье и жалобы, – Юсуф, напротив, не сводил глаз с Артура. – Слушай, я, конечно, не в курсе, что происходит, но Имс мой друг… Если он и облажался, то не со зла…

Юсуф был хорошим парнем, он нравился Артуру – наверное, нравился. И он, должно быть, правда верил, что «ссору с Артуром» можно решить парочкой дружеских советов и разговором по душам.

Но Артур почувствовал себя соломинкой, которая вот-вот сломается. Ни слова не говоря и не обращая внимания на взгляды, он встал с места, схватил свои вещи и устремился прочь. К черту лекцию, одной больше, одной меньше, Артур готов был пожертвовать толикой знаний, чтобы сохранить рассудок. Ну, хотя бы то, что осталось.

Разыскав пустой класс, он спрятался внутри, посидел несколько минут, приводя дыхание в порядок. А потом достал из сумки телефон, который починил утром. Симку Артур вынул сразу после проверки работоспособности, но сколько ни оттягивай момент, придется позвонить Риднику. Может быть, удастся договориться заплатить через месяц…

Телефон ожил у него в руках, испуская пронзительный вопль. Номер был незнакомым, и Артур поколебался, прежде чем нажал кнопку приема. Кому надо звонить ему?

– Алло, Артур? – голос был смутно знаком. Артур нахмурился, перебирая всех, с кем когда-либо разговаривал, но собеседник сам просветил его: – Это Стиви.

О черт, только этого и не хватало. Задница Ридник дал братишке номер Артура – видно, чтобы сделать жизнь последнего еще приятнее.

– Чего тебе нужно? – спросил Артур, даже не пытаясь быть любезным. Хотя сегодня это было бы не лишним.

Стиви рассмеялся – как показалось Артуру, с искренним удовольствием. Что никогда не было хорошим знаком.

– Хотел поболтать с тобой, – сообщил он. – О твоей маленькой сестричке, Люси.

 

Выхватив конверт с деньгами, Артур захлопнул шкафчик, не думая о том, что зеркало может разбиться – да он и не заметил бы, если бы оно разбилось. В голове теснились мысли: короткие, панические, они метались туда-сюда, и ни одна не задерживалась надолго. Что делать? Куда бежать? Кого просить о помощи? Ответ был очевиден. Ничего, некуда и некого.

Но Артур и мысли не допускал оставить Люси в лапах этого больного извращенца. Конечно, он поедет, конечно, но даже если Стиви получит то, чего хочет, то где гарантия, что он отпустит Люси и оставит ее в покое? Артур сомневался, что Ридник захочет приструнить своего братца. А у самого Артура даже оружия не было.

Господи, как так получилось, что его невинная маленькая сестра, которую Артур так старался уберечь от всего этого дерьма, оказалась в такой ситуации? Почему он не был настойчивее, не выяснил имя таинственного поклонника, почему в последние несколько месяцев уделял ей так мало внимания? Если бы он был лучшим братом…

– Арти, прости меня, – ее дрожащий голос чуть не свел Артура с ума, когда Стиви дал ей трубку, – я не думала… то есть, я думала…

Думала, богатый парень просто так за ней ухаживает, и если бы Артур был хорошим братом, он бы нашел нужные слова, чтобы объяснить – в жизни так не бывает. В жизни никто не станет делать для тебя что-то просто так, из одной симпатии. Но Артур был плохим братом, поэтому Люси поверила этому подонку.

Нет, нет, Люси точно не заслуживала такого. Артур прижал ладонь к лицу, стараясь стереть воспоминания об отвратительных вещах, происходивших с ним, когда отец еще был жив и не мог платить по счетам, и о не менее отвратительных, случающихся теперь – когда отец умер и все еще не мог платить. С Люси такого не произойдет, Артур так далеко зашел, пожертвовал всем, чем только можно, отказался от надежд на нормальную жизнь, только чтобы у его сестры было будущее, – и черта с два он позволит этому засранцу все испортить.

На самом деле Артуру нечего было терять.

В дверь комнаты постучали, и Артур выскочил из ванной, сообразив, что уже несколько минут стоит на одном месте. Имс, подумал он, это Имс – и мысль бросила его из суетливой, горячей паники в леденящий ужас. Только не Имс сейчас, только не это…

– Привет, – за дверью стоял Юсуф, и он смерил Артура таким взглядом, что тот невольно проверил одежду – все ли застегнуто правильно. – Я подумал, что зайду… – Артур не слушал. Оставив дверь открытой, он схватил куртку потеплее, оделся, распихивая по карманам мелочи. – Мы с Бобби на тебя насели, но Имс правда не в себе, постоянно где-то пропадает, слушай, если вы во что-то ввязались, то… – Артур зашнуровал ботинки и выпрямился, вздрогнув, когда обнаружил Юсуфа прямо перед собой. – Я хочу помочь.

Артур моргнул. Он вдруг понял, что надо делать. Да, это будет конец для него, Ридник никогда не простит, он Артура со свету сживет, но Люси – речь шла о Люси, поэтому Артур даже не колебался.

– Окей, – сказал он, – помоги. – И вытряхнул из конверта деньги, не обращая внимания на то, как удивленно Юсуф следил за всеми его действиями. – Я позвоню в два. Если я не позвоню ровно в два, вызови полицию по этому адресу, – он схватил со стола карандаш и нацарапал на конверте адрес, который ему дал Стиви. – Ровно в два, скажи, это очень важно.

И, не дожидаясь ответа от Юсуфа, удостоверившись только, что тот крепко сжал конверт в пальцах, он выбежал за дверь. Такси, ему нужно такси – тогда он будет на месте через сорок минут. И у него будет целых пятнадцать минут до двух, чтобы спасти Люси. Спасти себя сегодня, наверное, не выйдет.

Ну а если дела пойдут плохо – что ж, возможно, Юсуф все-таки позвонит в полицию.

– Алло, – Артур зажмурился, когда ветер швырнул ему в лицо горсть снега, – мне нужно такси как можно скорее.

 

– Привет, красавчик, – Стиви стоял в дверях в немыслимо пошлом бархатном халате с кистями, очевидно нетрезвый, и Артур на мгновение замешкался – дать ему по роже или истерически захихикать, потому что «красавчик»? Халат? Что за?..

Господи, да о чем он думает?

Практически отпихнув Стиви, Артур зашел внутрь, обшаривая глазами квартиру. Он тут никогда не был, но сейчас любоваться декором не тянуло. Ему надо забрать Люси и, по возможности, уйти как можно скорее, хотя в другое время Артур не прочь был бы взглянуть попристальнее, на что идут его деньги – Стиви явно любил их тратить.

– Чувствуй себя как дома, – предложил Стиви голосом, который сам он, вероятно, считал страстным. – Мы с малышкой уже заждались!

Артур не слушал: его взгляд прикипел к Люси.

– Господи, – ахнул он.

Люси забилась в угол дивана – гигантского монстра из светлой кожи с горой мелких кожаных подушек, которые теперь валялись на полу вокруг. Она была в одном белье, растрепанная, заплаканная, и у Артура сердце перевернулось от этого кошмарного зрелища.

– Артур, – зарыдала Люси, размазывая слезы, – прости, я дала ему твой номер… Не сердись… – и она зарыдала громче.

Не сердись? В какой вселенной Артур мог бы не сердиться, обнаружив свою малолетнюю сестру в таком виде?

– Что он тебе сделал? – мысли одна страшнее другой приходили на ум, пока он расстегивал куртку, хотя Люси на первый взгляд выглядела невредимой. Но это только на первый, на самом деле произойти могло что угодно, этот говнюк мог изнасиловать ее, пока Артур добирался сюда. – Вставай, мы уходим!

С этими словами он протянул руку и выдернул ее из ее убежища на диване, закутывая в куртку. Она тут и секунды лишней не пробудет голая, да и одетая не пробудет. Люси, обычно бойкая и отважная, моментально расклеилась, прижимаясь к груди Артура и принимаясь рыдать с удвоенной силой. Артур мимолетно пожалел, что характер изменил ей так не вовремя, но тут же устыдился.

– Не плачь, милая, – постарался сказать он как можно мягче, хотя с такими стучащими от волнения зубами это было трудно, – мы просто уйдем отсюда.

Он обхватил ее за вздрагивающие плечи, поворачиваясь к двери – и застыл.

– Не так быстро, мой сладкий пончик, – пропел Стиви.

Про которого Артур успел забыть. И который стоял посреди комнаты в своем нелепом халате, со своей нелепой пьяной физиономией, расплывшейся в довольной улыбке, с бокалом шампанского в левой руке.

В правой он держал пистолет, и пистолет этот совсем не мило смотрел прямо в Артура.

– Ты свихнулся? – это все, что смог спросить Артур.

Другого объяснения у него не было. Ну разве что Стиви еще и накурился – и теперь, когда Артур подумал об этом, все эти «сладкие пончики» и общая шизофреничность происходящего обретали смысл. Он бросил осторожный взгляд на часы, висящие над барной стойкой... кто вообще делает барную стойку в гостиной? Часы – порождение какого-нибудь дорогого, но психанутого дизайнера – демонстрировали половину второго. Черт, черт, Артур забыл, что на такси дорога займет куда меньше времени, чем на автобусе. Если Юсуф и наберет номер полиции, то это будет нескоро.

– Не так быстро, – продолжил Стиви и отпил из бокала, рисуясь. И проливая шампанское на халат. Это выглядело бы смешно, если бы не пистолет. – Ты же только что пришел.

Оттеснив Люси назад – она совсем не помогала, вцепившись в его руку и отказываясь двигаться с места, – Артур глубоко вдохнул и сказал, стараясь не делать резких движений и звучать как можно спокойнее:

– Стиви, что все это означает? Люси несовершеннолетняя, если ты не в курсе.

Стиви расхохотался.

– Бедная малышка, – он взмахнул пистолетом, и Артур невольно подался назад, закрывая сестру и задерживая дыхание. Он не хотел сдохнуть, потому что один ублюдок напился и вбил себе в голову очередную бредовую идею, а еще меньше хотел, чтобы пострадала Люси. – Конечно же я в курсе. Современные школьницы – готовы раздвинуть ноги за пару побрякушек, – он снова хлебнул шампанского и закашлялся, поперхнувшись. Шатало его все сильнее, но Артур сомневался, что Стиви промажет с такого расстояния. – Дешевка, а ведь у меня на нее даже не стоит. Плоская, как доска. Но что не сделаешь, чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание.

Артур покачал головой в недоверии, чувствуя, как застыла за ним Люси. Ничего, ее гордость сейчас была не главной их проблемой.

– Что ты несешь? – с отвращением спросил он. – Тебе переспать не с кем? Сними кого-нибудь в ближайшем баре и вперед. Ты ко мне подкатывал не всерьез.

Он и мысли не допускал, что Стиви придумал целый план, только чтобы залезть к нему в штаны. В конце концов, у него были способы и попроще, не говоря уже о том, что вокруг полно парней, готовых на все ради халявного шампанского и ночи в пафосной хате. Артур уж точно не был эталоном сексуальности.

– Так это из-за тебя? – прошептала Люси. Артур сглотнул, ощущая прилив не то страха, не то раздражения. Сейчас было совсем не время и не место выяснять отношения, но Люси, похоже, очень нужно было направить куда-то свой гнев. – Стиви с самого начала встречался со мной из-за тебя?

– Нет! – отрезал Артур, не сводя взгляда с оружия. – Я ему не сдался. Ему просто скучно – и если бы ты сразу сказала мне его имя…

Стиви снова расхохотался. Это нешуточно нервировало. Как можно так набраться шампанским?

– Арти прав, мне просто скучно, – он запрокинул бокал и сморщился разочарованно, обнаружив, что тот пуст. – Человеку вроде меня нужно развлекаться. – Похоже, фразочку он подцепил из какого-нибудь сериала про мафию, настолько глупо она звучала. – Но признаюсь, братик симпатичнее тебя, да и на подарки не так падок.

– Это потому что у него есть деньги! – сказала Люси с такой горечью, что Артур вздрогнул и обернулся. – Красивая одежда, и стрижка, и вообще…

Артур почувствовал, как кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Не от стыда, от гнева. Все свободные деньги, которые у него оставались, он старался отдавать бабуле и Люси, оставляя себе только то, что помогало сохранять «товарный вид». Без которого не было бы вообще никаких денег.

Но Люси хотела модные наряды, и косметику, и новый телефон, и чтобы мальчики обращали на нее внимание – и Артур понимал ее, в конце концов, ей было шестнадцать, в таком возрасте бедность ранит особенно сильно, но…

Но ему самому всего девятнадцать, и хотя бы собственная семья могла бы любить его безо всяких условий!

– Мы потом поговорим, – сказал он. – Когда уберемся отсюда.

– Никуда вы не уберетесь! – с неожиданной злобой отозвался Стиви. – Не смей со мной так разговаривать, ты, кусок дерьма! Я этим сыт по горло!..

Господи, прошло всего пять минут, полиция точно приедет слишком поздно. Может, уродливые часы только для антуража, может, они показывают неправильное время?

– Слушай, Стиви, – умиротворяюще начал Артур, – давай ты отпустишь Люси, и мы обсудим все, что угодно…

Но Стиви завелся.

– Ты мне еще условия ставишь? – зарычал он, отбрасывая пустой бокал. Тот тоненько зазвенел, разбиваясь вдребезги, а Стиви уже шагнул вперед, вновь наставляя оружие на Артура, и тот весь покрылся холодным потом. Рука Стиви ходила ходуном, а палец так и плясал на спусковом крючке. В любую секунду этот придурок мог выстрелить совершенно случайно. – Я тут босс! Я, понятно?! Ты всего лишь наглый пацан, и если мне вдруг вздумается тебя поиметь, то ты должен радостно сказать «да, сэр» и повернуться задом! Что бы там Майки не говорил, срать я хотел, что ты приносишь ему деньги! Срать я хотел на деньги! Майки мне не босс, какого хрена он отсылает меня в приемную, как сраную секретаршу, сунув сотню баксов на пиво и чипсы? Почему он вообще всем командует?..

Артур медленно отступал, пораженный и испуганный этим внезапным братским кризисом, а еще больше – трясущимся пистолетом, который в любой момент мог наделать в нем и Люси дырок. Сестра сжимала его плечо так, словно хотела проколоть ногтями кожу, но Артур даже не чувствовал боли.

– Стиви, чего ты хочешь? – попробовал он.

Артур нередко оказывался в неприятных ситуациях – проституция и правда не была самым безопасным на свете занятием, – но раньше рядом с ним никогда не было его сестры, и одна мысль о том, что Стиви может убить ее, наполняла Артура ужасом.

– Я хочу?! – Стиви запнулся, словно потерял ход мысли. – Я хочу… хочу, чтобы ты слушался! Чтобы все слушались! И не затыкали мне рот!..

В этот самый момент телефон Артура заткнул ему рот, издав громкую трель. Артур едва не ахнул, когда дуло пистолета качнулось, на мгновение заглядывая ему в лицо, но тут же выпрямился, пытаясь улыбнуться с уверенностью, которой совсем не ощущал.

– Это, наверное, твой брат, – ровно сказал он. Телефон трезвонил. Стиви не опускал пистолет. – Я обещал ему приехать сегодня пораньше. Привезти деньги, сам понимаешь…

– Мне наплевать! – заорал Стиви. Люси взвизгнула, добавляя свой голос к шуму, и стиснула плечо Артура еще сильнее. – Пусть ты хоть двадцать раз ему обещал! – Телефон не успокаивался – звонивший был очень настойчив. – Возьми трубку!

Артур даже не стал смотреть на табло. Прижав трубку к уху и не отрывая глаз от Стиви, он тихо спросил:

– Да?

– Артур? – голос заставил Артура застыть, не дыша, потому что… Имс? Имс звонил ему – и сейчас Артур даже не мог вспомнить, почему был на него зол. – Артур, ты там? Это очень срочно, отвечай!

Голос Имса звучал странно, будто тот старался говорить потише.

– Да, – отозвался Артур. – Я тут. У Стиви.

– Гаденыш! – рявкнул Стиви.

– Какой нахрен Стиви?.. – Имс запнулся – и продолжил совсем другим тоном, сдержанным и отстраненным. – Сколько было бумажек, Артур? Расписок?

– Каких расписок? – не понял Артур. Имс что, тоже успел набраться в понедельник днем?

– Расписок твоего отца! – выпалил Имс. – Сколько их было всего? Ты их видел, ты знаешь, сколько их и на какую сумму?

– Шестнадцать, – машинально отозвался Артур, пока его мозг пытался обработать информацию. – Что ты…

– Дай сюда трубку! – потребовал Стиви. – Я его нахрен пошлю, этого Майки!

– Что там происходит? – в тоне Имса появилось беспокойство. – С кем ты…

– Быстро!

– Юсуф знает, – быстро сказал Артур. – Спроси его!

И вскрикнул, когда Стиви двинул его по лицу. Телефон отлетел, упав на ковер и погаснув, и одну короткую секунду, прижимая ладонь к губам и глядя на пистолет, Артур думал, что разговаривал с Имсом в последний раз.

– Артур! – закричала Люси.

– Когда я говорю что-то делать, ты должен это делать! – Стиви тяжело дышал. – Не знаю, что ты о себе возомнил, но я тебе покажу твое место!

Он дернул Артура за воротник рубашки, притягивая к себе, обдавая запахом алкоголя – и если бы Артур был один, он бы попробовал удачу, подрался бы со Стиви, попытался отнять оружие и свалить отсюда, но он был не один.

– Отпусти девочку, – попросил он. – Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь.

– Ты и так сделаешь!

Увы, это была правда. Стиви как будто немного взял себя в руки. Он выпустил Артура и отошел, кивнул головой несколько раз, опасно покачиваясь, а потом вдруг заметил отдыхающую на барной стойке бутылку шампанского и просиял.

– Мы же еще не выпили за встречу, – пробормотал он и, сняв с держателя новый бокал и пристроив его на столешнице, принялся лить в него шампанское. Жидкость больше попадала на стойку, но это Стиви явно совсем не смущало. Пистолета он не выпускал.

Артур стер кровь с губы и огляделся в поисках хотя бы чего-то, что можно использовать как оружие, но вокруг были только гладкие поверхности, прикрепленные к стенам оленьи головы – видимо, элементы дизайна – и чертовы кожаные подушки.

Наполнив наконец бокал, Стиви продефилировал к ближайшему креслу и развалился в нем с вальяжностью босса сицилийской мафии.

– Иди сюда, крошка, – позвал он Люси.

Та взвизгнула и отшатнулась, практически полностью скрываясь за Артуром.

– Нет! – потребовал Артур. – Не трогай ее!

Но Стиви, похоже, вошел в роль.

– Иди сюда! – заорал он. – Или я вас обоих убью, нищие сучки!

Всхлипнув, Люси выпустила руку Артура и медленно подошла к Стиви. Тот тут же схватил ее за руку и усадил на подлокотник кресла, пристраивая руку с бокалом на ее голой коленке.

– Раздевайся, – скомандовал он Артуру.

Тот ушам своим не поверил.

– Ты свихнулся, извращенец? – спросил он. – Она же моя сестра.

Но Стиви просто качнул пистолетом, и Артур принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Вызовет ли Юсуф полицию? И если да, то сколько времени ей понадобится на то, чтобы приехать сюда? Сейчас было без четверти два, сможет ли Артур занять Стиви еще минут на двадцать?

Артур не был уверен.

Сбросив рубашку, Артур сделал несколько шагов вперед. Лицо Люси застыло маской ужаса и шока, Стиви же, похоже, наслаждался происходящим – наверное, мечта почувствовать себя боссом терзала его давно.

– Не хватает музыки, – довольно сказал он.

Артур очень сомневался в своих способностях исполнить стриптиз, он этим никогда не занимался и даже представить не мог, чтобы зрелище получилось хоть сколько-то сексуальным, но с другой стороны – Стиви, похоже, был парнем непритязательным. Ему хватало ощущения власти.

– Тебя все это возбуждает? – спросил Артур, делая еще несколько шагов.

Стиви улыбнулся широкой пьяной улыбкой:

– Еще как!

Артур наклонился вперед, устраивая руки у него на плечах, словно собирался поцеловать – и если бы было надо, он поцеловал бы Стиви не моргнув глазом, но двадцать минут? Артур не думал, что у него есть шансы развлекать Стиви двадцать минут. Не при Люси.

Глубоко вдохнув, он навалился вперед, хватая Стиви за руку с пистолетом и сталкивая Люси в подлокотника на пол.

– Беги отсюда! – крикнул он.

В этот самый момент дверь квартиры с оглушительным треском вылетела, и внутрь ворвались полицейские с криками:

– Никому не двигаться, оружие на пол!

И пистолет Стиви бабахнул.


	5. Chapter 5

– Парень, что произошло? – настойчиво расспрашивал полицейский, пока противная тетка-врач кромсала ножницами штанину Артура. Приводя в полную негодность его вторые приличные джинсы, вот черт.

Хотя, наверное, Артур сам был виноват, раз отказался поехать в больницу.

– Я уже сказал! – начал Артур с раздражением, но потом вздохнул и продолжил уже спокойнее: – Стиви мне позвонил и сказал, что у него дома моя сестра, – Люси, сидевшая рядом на каталке и кутающаяся в плед, всхлипнула и кивнула, – ей всего шестнадцать, конечно, я приехал. Разве вы не можете получить распечатку телефонного разговора или что вы там делаете? Когда я приехал, она была раздета… Я пытался ее увести, но Стиви начал нам угрожать. Кажется, он был пьян и намекал на секс, – Артур принялся нервно застегивать пуговицы на рубашке, чтобы тут же подпрыгнуть и вскрикнуть, когда врачиха прижала пропитанный спиртом тампон к длинной кровоточащей царапине на бедре. Да что не так с этой женщиной?

Полицейский заметно скривился – то ли от слов Артура, то ли от зрелища крови, трудно сказать.

– И ты с этим Стиви был раньше знаком? – спросил он.

– Несколько раз встречались, но даже не общались толком. У нас маленький город. Это не то чтобы мы были друзьями или вообще близко знакомы, – он почти не соврал, – не знаю, что на него вдруг нашло, но Люси – она же еще совсем ребенок!

Полицейский согласно кивнул.

– Он стрелял в Артура! – встряла Люси, и если бы суд присяжных состоялся тут и сейчас, он засадил бы Стиви за решетку без раздумий – настолько трогательной, и несчастной, и юной она выглядела с заплаканным лицом, спутанными волосами и в пледе, из-под которого торчали маленькие босые ноги. Прямо как сиротка с иллюстрации к жалостливому викторианскому роману.

Увы, в жизни все было не так просто и однозначно.

Словно для того, чтобы подтвердить слова Артура, Стиви – которого полицейские безуспешно пытались упаковать в машину, – заорал:

– Ты об этом пожалеешь, гаденыш! Майки вытащит меня, а тебе конец! Ты пожалеешь, что на свет… – вопли заглохли, когда полицейским удалось-таки совладать с буйным арестантом и захлопнуть за ним дверцу машины.

И да, Артур знал, на что шел. Знал, что Ридник внесет залог, Стиви выйдет на свободу через пару часов, а вот сам Артур будет расплачиваться за это всю оставшуюся жизнь. И хорошо если только деньгами. Сжав губы, Артур сглотнул, стараясь глубоко дышать. Просто ему больно, эта садистка врач будто бы нарочно терзает рану – и вовсе дело не в страхе.

– Артур, он говорил правду? – тихо спросила Люси, стоило полицейскому отойти на пару шагов, а докторше закопаться в сумку, зловеще позвякивая склянками. – Что ты платишь какому-то Майки?

– Да.

– А… – Люси запнулась, – за что?

Артур буквально видел мысли, проносящиеся у нее в голове – все отражалось на лице. Наркотики. Азартные игры. Девочки. Прочие увеселения.

– Наш отец много задолжал, – сказал Артур коротко, надеясь, что сеанс вопросов закончен. Он еще не готов был говорить с Люси об этом. Частично ради нее. Частично ради себя самого. – Мне пришлось платить.

– А…

– Люси, хватит! – сказал Артур немного резче, чем собирался, чем заслужил обиженный взгляд сестры и возмущенный – докторши, как раз вынырнувшей из сумки с здоровенным шприцом. Он открыл было рот для извинений, но запнулся.

Потому что увидел Имса.

– Артур! – Имс, самый настоящий, не воображаемый Имс вырвал руку из хватки пытающегося задержать его полицейского. – Господи, да что тут произошло?

Он выглядел таким встревоженным, таким растрепанным и несчастным, что сердце Артура болезненно сжалось в груди, на мгновение заглушая даже жжение в царапине. Имс приехал – сюда, к нему? Но как?.. А впрочем, какая разница.

Через второй кордон – полицейского, стоящего рядом со скорой, – Имс не прошел. Коп просто схватил его за плечи, удерживая на месте, оттесняя подальше и игнорируя возмущение.

– Не так быстро, – предостерег он. – Ты кто такой?

Имс смерил полицейского испепеляющим взглядом.

– Я его друг! И я хороший парень, нечего хватать меня за руки!

Артур покачал головой. Он понятия не имел, что Имс тут делает, что означал его странный звонок, но все, чего Артуру хотелось – это выскочить из скорой и обнять его. И, кажется, после такого дня это было бы уместно. Даже не поморщившись, когда демоническая докторша воткнула иглу ему в бедро, Артур улыбнулся Имсу. Просто чтобы тот знал, что Артур ему рад.

Взвизгнув тормозами, около полицейской остановилась еще одна машина – серебристая малолитражка, и Артур нахмурился, когда из нее выскочила девушка. Светлые волосы, пышные формы, капризное личико… Мэри, это была секретарша Ридника Мэри, и Господи Боже, неприятности начались раньше, чем Артур ожидал. Неужели Ридник уже успел узнать о произошедшем, и как Артур теперь успеет убрать Люси и бабулю подальше от его гнева?..

– Имс! – закричала она, бросаясь вперед.

И… и кинулась на шею Имсу, прижимаясь ярко накрашенным ртом к его губам. Артур забыл как дышать. Едкое чувство вспыхнуло в груди, обожгло ребра изнутри – Артур никогда не ощущал ничего подобного. Ревность, вдруг понял он, это ревность, именно она запирает дыхание в легких, приливает к щекам, заставляет прижать руки к груди как будто в попытке удержать все это внутри.

Потому что она там не одна. Другие чувства, напротив, были знакомы Артуру слишком хорошо: гнев, обида, разочарование. Боль.

Печаль.

– Что происходит? – пролепетала Мэри, отрываясь от Имса. – Стиви тоже арестовали? Что же мне теперь делать? Имс?

– Я… – Имс смотрел только на Артура, – я не… Артур, я…

Артур сжал пальцами разрезанный и пропитавшийся кровью край штанины. Он был таким дураком. Решил, что Имс приехал сюда ради него.

Как будто каждый раз, когда он видел Имса, у него отшибало память – и вообще мозги.

– Артур, я на минуту, – умоляющим тоном сказал Имс. – Подожди меня.

Он все еще смотрел прямо на Артура, его взгляд пробирал до костей – а Артуру казалось, что с этих костей острым ножом срезают мясо. События дня навалились на него, и почему-то висящая на Имсе блондинка стала последним, самым тяжелым ударом. Если так подумать, это было даже смешно.

Смешно до слез.

Он кивнул – только чтобы Имс наконец ушел, перестал на него смотреть, исчез. И, дождавшись, когда тот схватил Мэри за руку и повлек к ее машине, Артур повернулся к сестре.

– Кто это? – спросила Люси.

Артур пожал плечами.

– Просто знакомый, – голос звучал странно, но Артур не собирался об этом думать сейчас. Вместо этого он достал из кармана деньги и сунул в руки Люси. Та ошеломленно ахнула, разглядывая банкноты. – Пожалуйста, собирайтесь с бабулей, берите только самое необходимое и быстро - и уезжайте в мотель. Где-нибудь в пригороде. Хорошо? – с нажимом спросил он. – Люси, ты сделаешь как я прошу? Это очень важно.

– Но…

– Я передумал, – сказал Артур докторше. – Я хочу в больницу. У меня головокружение и болит нога. – И, не дожидаясь ответа, он крикнул, обращаясь к копу: – Сэр, отвезите мою сестру домой. Она раздета и не доберется сама, а я еду в больницу.

Глубоко вдохнув, он откинулся на каталке, почти не слушая, как полицейский говорит с Люси, как командует что-то злая докторша, как хлопает, наконец-то, дверца скорой. Артур лежал, закрыв глаза, и пытался вычленить во всем этом шуме голос Имса.

Потому что он, конечно, был таким дураком.

 

***

У Артура не было страховки. На самом деле вся поездка в больницу была попыткой скрыться, выиграть себе немного времени, и он ожидал, что его выставят из приемного отделения с парой таблеток тайленола и упаковкой пластырей, как только проверят фамилию в базе.

Но то ли у них были проблемы с базой, то ли до Артура просто никому не было дела, но его препроводили в палату, усадили на неуютно выглядящую койку, отделенную от десятка таких же коек пластиковой занавеской, выдали накрахмаленную больничную пижаму отвратительного бледно-желтого цвета и обещали позвать врача, как только кто-нибудь освободится.

– Переоденься пока, сынок, – предложила пожилая медсестра, улыбаясь с куда большим дружелюбием, чем врач из скорой. – Тут написано, у тебя огнестрельное ранение?

Артур попытался улыбнуться в ответ, чувствуя, что лицо как будто одеревенело. Наверное, это был шок. Да, точно, шок.

– Это громко сказано, мэм, – сказал он. – Просто поцарапало, ничего серьезного.

Медсестра кивнула и ушла, задернув занавеску и наконец оставив его в одиночестве. Артур вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, мрачно разглядывая свои все еще трясущиеся руки. Успели ли бабуля и Люси уехать? Должны были успеть, должны! Нужно было поехать с ними, убедиться, что все в порядке – и вообще, что за глупый порыв, каприз, зачем он здесь?

Царапина не опасна, и ее уже обработали.

Что…

Артур снова вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь вернуть контроль над дыханием.

Что у Имса с этой девушкой?

Застонав, Артур обхватил руками лицо, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. О чем он думает? О чем он думает? Господи, о чем он…

Артур не мог назвать свою жизнь спокойной и безмятежной, а уж тем более счастливой. У него постоянно не было денег, в том числе на необходимое, он боялся за бабушку и сестру, его шантажировали, и, черт побери, он торговал собой. Ложился под незнакомцев за полсотни баксов, забывая о них сразу же, как только надевал штаны – очень стараясь забыть. Его прошлое было полным отстоем, настоящее еще хуже, а будущего не было вообще, потому что рано или поздно его должны были прирезать в подворотне, придушить в номере мотеля или заразить неизлечимым дерьмом. Так что нет, жизнь Артура не была нормальной.

Но в последний месяц она превратилась в чертовы безумные качели. И все из-за Имса. Из-за этого придурка, который трахнул его безо всякого милосердия, наставил синяков и царапин, обозвал всеми грязными словами, которые только пришли в затуманенный алкоголем мозг, который шантажировал его, предлагал деньги за «эксклюзив» и заставил Артура жить в постоянном риске разоблачения.

И пиццы, билета в кино и пары ласковых слов хватило, чтобы забыть все это и… и влюбиться?

– Господи, я в него влюбился, – прошептал Артур в отчаянии. Он влюбился в клиента, в клиента, в клиента! И тот встречается с другой. Два дня назад он спал с Артуром – и теперь встречается с другой. – Вот дерьмо…

– Дерьмо – это еще мягко сказано! – отозвался кто-то за занавеской, и Артур буквально подлетел в воздух от неожиданности. Подавившись воздухом, он закашлялся и тут же прижал руку ко рту. Что за?..

– Я могу и пожестче сказать! – продолжил другой голос.

Артур отложил пижаму в сторонку и осторожно отодвинул занавеску, выглядывая.

Ближайшая к нему койка пустовала, а на следующей за ней расположился парень с распухшим от побоев лицом и замотанными руками. Короткие темные волосы торчали во все стороны грязными, сальными иглами, придавая ему сходство с дикобразом из детской книжки Артура. Артур любил ее – до того, как отец ее продал.

– Пацаны все на измене, – рядом с койкой застыл еще один парень, едва ли старше первого. Артур поморщился. Половину его клиентов составляла такая вот шпана: потертая кожаная курка не по размеру, дешевые цепочки, грязь под ногтями и отчаянное желание скрыть свою гомосексуальность, трахая дешевых проституток. Таких, как Артур. – Если уж начали шишек валить, то кто будет следующим? Сегодня закрыли Ридника, завтра, может, Повальски или Гордона. Шпана разбегается, а ребята-курьеры пакуют сигареты и запасные трусы – на зоне пригодятся. И что нам делать?..

Судя по тому, как нервно он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, перспективы ареста пугали его не на шутку. Не то чтобы Артуру было дело – да он вообще ничего не слышал после фамилии Ридника! Ридник за решеткой? За решеткой?!

– Идите пиццу разносить, – хрипло засмеялся тот, что валялся на койке. То ли это был сарказм, то ли он вправду предлагал сменить сферу деятельности, но второй парень всерьез разозлился.

– Да иди ты! Думаешь, тебя не коснется? Братана Ридника, того мелкого жлоба, тоже упекли!

Избитый пожал плечами и тут же сморщился.

– И за что упекли братишку? – спросил он.

– Организовал притон с малолетками или что-то вроде того, – «кожаная куртка» махнул рукой, – говорят, полиция его поймала с парой пацанов из младшей школы, а может, девок. Обдолбанных какой-то дрянью. Хрен отвертится теперь, когда Ридник за решеткой, – добавил он.

Это… это значит, Ридник не сможет заплатить за Стиви залог?

Артур облизнул мигом пересохшие губы и едва не хлопнул себя по щеке, чтобы привести в чувство. Ничего это пока не значит. Стиви может вытащить адвокат, наверняка у Ридника хороший адвокат… Или все это просто слухи или вранье. Как Ридник может оказаться за решеткой, в конце-то концов? Да он кормил старого хрена шерифа взятками последние лет десять. Кто и за что его арестует?

– Нам всем конец, точно тебе говорю, – заныл парень, – все отправимся на нары…

Артур задернул шторку. Вопросов было так много, что Артур с ними не справлялся. Ему хотелось зажать уши руками, зажмурить глаза и уткнуться лицом в колени – и ни о чем не думать хотя бы несколько минут. Надежда, к чему тут эта надежда, откуда она взялась? Даже если Ридник отправится в тюрьму, что вряд ли, он выйдет, достанет расписки из сейфа и ткнет ими в лицо Артуру.

Но…

Но может – может! – у Артура тогда уже будет нормальная работа?

Застонав, он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Мечтать не вредно.

Выпустив дрожащий вздох, Артур сжал зубы, потому что сейчас не время раскисать, не время позволять себе слабость. Ни сейчас, ни завтра, ни послезавтра, никогда. Он не может позволить себе слабость, Люси зависит от него, и бабуля – ее он тоже не может бросить. Да, вещи вышли из-под контроля, и теперь ему – ему одному – придется иметь дело с последствиями, но это еще не конец света. Он справится. Справлялся, когда отец был жив и готов расплачиваться по долгам своим сыном. Справлялся, когда бессонными ночами готовился к экзаменам, потому что без стипендии Артур никогда не смог бы потянуть колледж. Справлялся потом, когда Ридник требовал денег, а все заработки, что Артуру удавалось найти, не покрывали и трети необходимого. Справлялся даже тогда, когда появился Имс.

Справится и теперь.

Влюбленность пройдет, боль пройдет, все встанет на свои места. Артур придумает что-нибудь.

– Милый, ты так и не переоделся? – на его плечо опустилась рука, и Артур вздрогнул, вскидывая голову. Медсестра стояла рядом, глядя на него со смесью симпатии и жалости. Артуру никогда не нравилось это сочетание, но сейчас что-то в груди дрогнуло, а глаза начало жечь. – Пойдем, врач хочет тебя посмотреть.

Артур прижал чистую пижаму к груди, чувствуя подсознательную потребность держаться хоть за что-то.

– Пожалуйста, – тихо попросил он, – мне нужно позвонить.

 

***

Артур позвонил в звонок и задержал дыхание, запоздало подумав, что внутри может ждать засада. А с другой стороны, какая засада? Кому он нужен? Если Ридник и Стиви выкрутятся, то Артура они найдут безо всяких засад, он сам придет, лишь бы не втягивать Люси и бабулю в еще большие неприятности.

Господи, куда ему девать Люси подальше от Стиви, этого мстительного ублюдка? Если снимать ей хотя бы комнату в другом городе, то чем Артур будет выплачивать долги?

Он старался не думать о самой простой возможности, самой очевидной. Оставить учебу и работать каждый день.

Каждую ночь.

Сглотнув, Артур снова вдавил кнопку звонка. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Успели уехать? Или… или что-то случилось?

Новая волна страха прокатилась по позвоночнику, заставила колени ослабеть. Зная, что мыслит иррационально, что в нем просто говорит шок от событий дня, Артур соскочил с крыльца, не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, и зашарил рукой под нижней ступенькой. Ключ был на месте. Это ничего не значило, но странным образом успокоило Артура, придало ему сил.

Торопливый поворот ключа – и Артур шагнул в прихожую.

В доме было тихо. Столик под зеркалом пустовал, как будто мелочь и перчатки смахнули в последний момент, пальто бабули и Люси не было на вешалке. Рюкзак Люси, обычно валяющийся в углу прихожей, тоже пропал. Люси не отвечала, когда он звонил из больницы, и сколько Артур ни убеждал себя, что она просто не слышит, у нее нет времени, она забыла мобильник в сумке, – с каждой минутой все эти аргументы теряли в убедительности.

– Люси? – позвал Артур. И крикнул громче: – Люси!

Дом не отозвался даже шорохом.

Задерживая дыхание, Артур прошелся по комнатам. Нога болела все сильнее, как будто теперь, когда все кончилось, боль решила заявить о себе. Пройдет ли это дерьмо к концу недели? Не отпугнет ли клиентов такая уродливая царапина? Обычно они были не то чтобы разборчивы, но…

Сможет ли сам Артур выйти на работу в конце недели? Должен ли? Теперь, когда Ридника арестовали – _арестовали ли?_ – что, если деньги ему больше не нужны?

Или деньги больше не спасут Артура.

– Что же мне делать? – прошептал Артур, заглядывая в спальню Люси. Пусто, и часть ее вещей пропала. Наверное, это был хороший знак. – Что мне теперь делать?..

Звонок в дверь показался оглушительным.

Артур подавился воздухом, стискивая ручку двери. Он ждал неприятностей, и они пришли. Слава богу, что Люси и бабуля успели уехать. Если Ридник разберется с ним, то, может, он и оставит семью Артура в покое. Зачем они ему? Может, они смогут как-то устроиться, как-то преодолеть все это.

Звонок прозвучал снова, на этот раз длиннее, настойчивее.

Артур осторожно, беззвучно закрыл дверь, прижимаясь к ней спиной, уставившись невидящим взглядом в развешенные в коридоре фотографии в рамках. Имеет ли смысл попытаться сбежать? Спуститься на кухню, вылезти через узкое окно в кладовке, даже если с больной ногой это будет непросто. На Артура вдруг накатила апатия. Да какая разница, когда встречаться с неизбежным – сейчас или погодя. Рано или поздно проблемы все равно догонят, сколько от них ни бегай.

Неторопливо спустившись по лестнице под громкие трели звонка, Артур несколько секунд постоял в прихожей, ни о чем не думая, просто размеренно дыша, а потом распахнул входную дверь. И замер, не веря своим глазам.

– Господи, Артур, – выдохнул Имс. – Слава богу, ты тут.

Шагнув вперед, Имс без предупреждения обнял Артура и прижал его к груди. В первую секунду Артур дернулся, попытался отстраниться, но движение было слабым – он чувствовал, как тело действует вопреки его воле, само по себе. Как уступает притяжению, обещанию поддержки, даже если в таком обещании не было ни капли правды. Закрыв глаза, Артур позволил себе эту слабость.

– Имс, – тихо сказал он, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Имса. Плечо пахло замшей, бензином, мокрым снегом и надежностью.

Фальшивой.

Приходя в себя, Артур выпрямился, отступил на безопасное расстояние – хотя какое расстояние теперь было безопасным, с его глупым увлечением, с его неуверенностью в себе? Обхватил себя руками, стараясь не терять хотя бы лица, раз уж все остальное он давно и безнадежно потерял.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он как можно спокойнее.

Имс шагнул внутрь, захлопывая дверь за собой.

– Ищу тебя, – ответил он. Его лицо из радостного стало настороженным, внимательным, словно он не знал, что Артур выкинет в следующую минуту. – Я был в больнице, но там мне сказали, что ты выписался.

Как будто это отвечало на вопрос Артура.

– _Что_ ты тут делаешь? – повторил Артур. – Зачем тебе меня искать? Как ты вообще оказался…

Мэри. Ну конечно, Имс приехал к Мэри, а теперь, как _хороший друг_ , просто хочет узнать, как Артур оказался в скорой.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – вежливый тон Имса подтвердил его предположения. Артур поднял взгляд – Имс рассматривал желтые пижамные штаны, которые Артур так и не сообразил поменять на что-то более пристойное.

– Нормально, – отозвался Артур. – Спасибо, что спросил.

Имс сморщился, медленно снял перчатки, пристраивая их на столике под зеркалом, потер ладони, словно замерз.

– Я хотел поговорить с Майклом Ридником, – сказал он – и быстро добавил, затараторил, словно спеша объяснить, пока Артур не заткнул ему рот: – Ты отказался от помощи, но я просто не мог все так и оставить, просто не мог! Я хотел поговорить с ним, предложить платить вместо тебя, я…

– Ты – что? – выдавил Артур. Должно быть, уши его обманывали, подводили, потому что Имс не мог говорить того, что говорит. Он разговаривал с Ридником? Об Артуре? Влез во что-то настолько личное только из желания побыть благородным спасителем? Артур почувствовал, что еще минута разговора, и его просто вырвет Имсу на ботинки.

– Я знаю, что ты злишься, но я просто не мог тебя так оставить! – в голосе Имса звучало все больше жара, лицо покраснело. – Я должен был что-то сделать! Артур, пожалуйста, позволь мне объяснить.

– Я не злюсь, – Артур перевел взгляд на свои сцепленные на животе руки. Они почти не дрожали, а вот голос – голос звучал неживым даже для его собственного слуха. – Я унижен, Имс. Я… я, наверное, сейчас не хочу разговаривать. Ты не мог бы уйти? – мольба резала уши, но Артур не думал, что у него осталось достоинство, за которое можно цепляться.

Он так устал, он хотел отдохнуть, пока есть возможность.

Имс переступил с ноги на ногу, недовольно сжал губы.

– Артур, я хотел помочь. Я знаю, ты мне не веришь…

Артур засмеялся. Сначала тихий и сдавленный, смех звучал все громче, пронзительнее, пока не оборвался на высокой, истеричной ноте.

– Где бы я был, – Артур вдохнул – неровно, прерывисто, – где бы я был, если бы доверял клиентам? Ах нет, погоди! Ведь именно это я и делал – и теперь в полной заднице!

Артур знал, что это несправедливо, что Имс не виноват в его положении, что он не подговаривал Стиви похищать Люси, не заставлял Артура продавать себя, не делал его жизнь таким дерьмом. Но голос разума отступал перед разъедающим, оглушающим, всемогущим чувством обиды. Боли. Разочарования. Имс так близко подошел к тому, что Артур назвал бы другом – впервые за много лет. Назвал бы другом и чем-то большим. Имс проник внутрь, врос под кожу, и теперь Артуру приходилось отдирать его вместе с кусками себя.

Он не понимал, как и когда позволил сделать с собой такое. Где он оступился, свернул не туда – прямо на путь разрушения. Знал только, что теперь ему нечем дышать.

– Значит, я для тебя всего лишь клиент? – напряженно спросил Имс.

– Тебе виднее, – ответил Артур холодно. – Это ты предлагал мне платить.

– Я не предлагал тебе платить! – Имс запнулся и покраснел. – Все не так! Я предлагал помощь! Я с самого начала предлагал тебе помощь, но ты все время отталкивал меня! С самого начала ненавидел меня! Любой мой дружеский жест взывал у тебя ярость, как будто я худшее, что случалось с тобой в жизни!

– Ты худшее, что случалось со мной в жизни, – искренне сказал Артур. Не задумываясь, не колеблясь. Лицо Имса исказилось от потрясения, но Артуру было уже все равно. – Для тебя это все развлечение, Имс? Думаешь, посмотрел пару романтических фильмов и знаешь, как спасти шлюху от _неправильной жизни_? Дать денег побольше – и все будет отлично? Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, но лезешь, и лезешь, и лезешь в мою жизнь, не спрашивая разрешения. Не думая, что сделаешь хуже! Твои деньги превратят меня из проститутки в любовника? Они как-то отличаются от тех, что мне платят обычно? Твои деньги все поправят, они вернут моего отца и сделают так, чтобы он не играл, чтобы не продавал меня, когда пустеет кошелек?!

Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Имс схватил его за плечи, впиваясь пальцами до боли. Наоборот, боль отрезвляла, привязывала к реальности, позволяла не потеряться в чувствах, которые Артур никогда прежде не испытывал.

– Как ты можешь такое говорить? – крикнул Имс. – Я никогда не обращался с тобой, как со шлюхой!

Артур не пытался освободиться.

– Ты постоянно со мной так обращался, – дышать становилось все труднее, легкая тяжесть в груди превратилась в стальной кулак, сжимающий легкие, выталкивающий остатки воздуха. – Я не знаю тебя, Имс, я тебя не понимаю. Ты почти насилуешь меня, а на следующий день покупаешь кофе и изображаешь милашку! Ты говоришь, что хочешь дружить, а потом снимаешь на целую ночь. Ты даже за собственные деньги отказываешься со мной спать, а потом, когда я… когда я…

– Артур?

– Потом ты предлагаешь содержание…

– Артур?!

– Я думал… я думал…

Он думал, Имс может его полюбить. Эта мысль шокировала Артура, обдала кипятком, на мгновение отключая от мира, а когда мир вновь включился – воздух кончился, и он не мог вдохнуть. Согнувшись, он прижал ладонь к губам, почти не чувствуя руки Имса на спине, неуверенные, но горячие, не слыша, как Имс бормочет, снова и снова, тихим, испуганным голосом:

– Артур, что с тобой? Артур, пожалуйста, приди в себя, или я вызову скорую!

– Не надо скорую, – прохрипел Артур – и это последнее, что он смог сказать.

 

Когда Артур пришел в себя несколько долгих минут спустя, он сидел на полу, а Имс обнимал его, продолжая твердить что-то бессвязно-успокаивающее и слегка раскачиваться. В груди болело, горло саднило, словно Артур долго кричал, а перед глазами все расплывалось. С ним никогда такого не было, он не терял сознания, не впадал в истерику, даже в самые тяжелые времена он старался сохранять самообладание.

Но теперь почва под ногами оказалась болотом, а нежные прикосновения Имса обжигали, как раскаленное железо, оставляли саднящие раны там, где пальцы касались кожи сквозь рубашку.

– Как ты? – шепнул Имс. Кажется, он и сам паниковал не меньше, но сейчас голова Артура была забита ватой, и мысли завязли в ней, лежали тяжелые и неподвижные.

У него не было денег, его сестра не отвечала на звонки, он был растерян, испуган, разбит.

– Хорошо, – ответил он, – хорошо. Я в порядке.

На самом деле он не был в порядке, но на слова длиннее у него не хватало сил.

– Ты меня напугал, – Имс помолчал, а Артур даже не пытался заполнить паузу – ему было нечего сказать. – Артур, я не хотел обидеть тебя. Все это время – все это время я только хотел объяснить, что мне стыдно. Что мне жаль. Та ночь, когда мы познакомились… я был не в себе, и потом мне так сильно хотелось извиниться, а ты делал все, чтобы оттолкнуть меня… Я просто, – он откашлялся, – просто никогда не думал, что попаду в такую ситуацию. Я не знал, что делать.

– Та девушка, – перебил Артур внезапно, не думая, не соображая, почему его рот работает независимо от головы, – Мэри. Вы встречаетесь?

Имс вздрогнул, его руки на плечах Артура сжались самую малость сильнее.

– Нет!

Артуру так хотелось верить в это.

– Всего лишь спите вместе?

Имс застыл и на мгновение перестал дышать, и этого мгновения было достаточно. Артур опустил взгляд на свои обтянутые желтым хлопком колени. Все-таки надо переодеться, снаружи холодно, а тонкая, застиранная ткань не особенно грела, за полтора часа в автобусе Артур успеет окоченеть. И нужно где-то добыть телефон, но у него нет денег, хорошо бы хватило на билет, и чертова, чертова, чертова вата в голове начала таять, так не вовремя, когда Артур больше всего на свете хотел бы остаться в своем бесчувственном, спокойном пузыре.

– Тебе лучше уйти, – сказал он. – Тут небезопасно.

– Ридника арестовали, – отозвался Имс.

Конечно, он знал об этом, конечно. Мэри рассказала ему. Не могла не рассказать. Артур прикрыл глаза, стараясь не вспоминать, как ее ярко накрашенные губы прижимаются ко рту Имса.

– Его выпустят, – хорошо, деловой, холодный разговор – то, что сейчас надо. Лишь бы не думать о губах Имса, о Мэри, о неуместной ревности. Имс его клиент, _бывший клиент_ , нельзя забывать об этом, Артуру никто ни разу не клялся в верности. У таких, как он, не бывает отношений. – И его, и Стиви. А я все еще должен.

Имс резко вдохнул, словно увидел что-то или вспомнил. Артур не смотрел на него, даже когда зашуршала бумага, даже когда на колени ему упала стопка мятых бумажек.

– Больше нет! – Имс сжал его запястья, наклонился, заглядывая в лицо. – Я все забрал, шестнадцать, как ты сказал, господи, Артур, я даже не представлял, какие там суммы, но теперь ты ничего не должен!.. Артур? Тебе плохо?

Нет, Артуру не было плохо – до слов Имса он даже не понимал, что дрожит, что его руки трясутся так сильно, что он даже не может взять расписки.

Бумажки, пустившие его жизнь под откос.

Он не хотел знать, откуда они у Имса.

– Что… – Артур с трудом взял голос под контроль, – что ты за них хочешь?

Имс отшатнулся. Только что его руки лежали на ладонях Артура, но в одну секунду тепло исчезло, и Артур заметил, как сильно он замерз. То ли от приступа паники, то ли от усталости, то ли просто потому, что в доме было прохладно.

– Ты правда так обо мне думаешь? – в голосе Имса звучала настоящая, неприкрытая боль. – Я ничего за них не хочу! Я достал их для тебя, чтобы ты был свободен, мне ничего не надо! – Он вдохнул, явно через силу беря себя в руки. – С Мэри, с той девушкой – Артур, между нами ничего серьезного, я сделал это только ради тебя…

Наверное, это худшее, что Имс сейчас мог сказать, худшее, что Артур мог услышать. Его пальцы сжались, сминая расписки, комкая бумагу, пока внутри Артур корчился, разрываемый желанием швырнуть их Имсу в лицо и растерзать на мелкие клочки одновременно. И нет, нет, нет, конечно, он не кинет их в Имса, не выпустит из рук, не рискнет потерять их – а значит, ему придется слушать, как Имс трахал другую _ради него_ , трахал в ту самую ночь, когда Артур остался дома, потому что больше не мог работать, и все это – конечно, конечно – его собственная вина.

Ведь у таких, как он, не бывает отношений, а значит, им нельзя изменить.

– Ради меня, – повторил он, сглатывая кислый вкус во рту. Поднялся на ноги, прижимая расписки к груди, игнорируя протестующие от резкого движения колени. – Я благодарен. Я не останусь в долгу.

Наверное, что-то было в его голосе, что заставило Имса заткнуться, и подскочить, и схватить Артура за локти, удерживая на месте.

– Артур…

– Я уезжаю, – отрезал Артур. Ему только надо найти джинсы или что-нибудь вроде того, потому что ехать в полупрозрачных желтых брюках, да еще в декабре, глупо. – Потом поговорим, а сейчас тебе лучше уйти.

Имс несколько секунд боролся с собой, явно собираясь что-то еще сказать, но в конце просто помотал головой.

– Я отвезу тебя.

Да черта с два. Артур меньше всего на свете желал провести еще час в его компании.

– Нет, спасибо.

– Я не оставлю тебя одного! – Имс упрямо выпятил подбородок.

Артур молча поднял с пола свою куртку и пошарил по карманам. Деньги, на автобус нужны деньги. Сколько-то у него было, и их он потратил на то, чтобы добраться сюда. Неужели это все? Нахмурившись, Артур достал пару долларов и уставился на них с ненавистью. Сейчас, пожалуй, он даже автостопом готов был добираться.

Но вслед за этой мыслью пришли усталость и отупение. Какая разница, в конце концов?

– Я переоденусь, – сказал он.

И побрел наверх.

 

Половина пути прошла в тишине. Артур смотрел на приборную панель, не отрываясь, боясь, что любое его движение вновь спровоцирует тяжелый разговор. Ничего, всего полчаса, и он будет один, в своей комнате. Он сможет позвонить Люси, и с ней все окажется в порядке, с ней и с бабулей. Потом он сожжет расписки, торжественно и неторопливо, выпьет пару таблеток снотворного, припрятанного как раз для таких случаев, и ляжет спать. И проспит пару лекций завтра с утра, черт с ними.

А после этого он обязательно почувствует себя лучше.

– Ты точно в порядке? – нарушил молчание Имс. Конечно, глупо было рассчитывать, что он сдержится. – Сильно болит?

Нога, запоздало сообразил Артур, это он о ноге.

– Все нормально, – ровно ответил он.

Увы, не сработало – и честно, его намеки никогда не срабатывали с Имсом, так что чему тут удивляться.

– Артур, – Имс звучал неуверенно, почти робко – робко и все еще настойчиво, и как ему такое удавалось? – Давай поговорим?

– Нет, – без раздумий ответил Артур.

Никаких разговоров сейчас.

Имс сжал зубы так, что желваки заиграли – Артур видел краем глаза. Он отвернулся к окну, чтобы не смотреть. Что угодно лучше, даже унылая дорога снаружи.

– Я _хочу_ поговорить.

Наверное, все же лучше было автостопом.

– Пожалуйста, позвони моей сестре, мой телефон сломан, – Артур сказал это, чтобы закончить разговор, а еще потому, что сходил с ума, не зная, что с Люси и бабулей.

Или просто сходил с ума. С ними все должно быть в порядке, сказал он себе, в порядке. Так же, как с ним. Нет, лучше, чем с ним.

На колени ему плюхнулся телефон.

Остаток пути Имс молчал. И только остановившись у общежития, дождавшись, когда Артур отстегнет ремень и откроет дверцу машины, он быстро наклонился и схватил того за руку. Нет, не схватил – взял, легко и бережно, будто боялся сломать.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он тихо, – я люблю тебя. Позвони.

 

Артур знал свой план. Сжечь расписки, выпить снотворное и лечь спать. Это был отличный план, правильный план. Самый лучший на свете план.

Он забыл о нем моментально, как только повернул ключ в замке. Забыв снять куртку и разуться, забыв про расписки, снотворное и даже Люси – хотя она была в порядке, Господи, спасибо, она была в порядке, – Артур сел на пол и обхватил голову руками.

Он был слишком взрослым для слез, но почему-то сегодня об этом трудно было помнить.


	6. Chapter 6

Огонек зажигалки вспыхнул, и Артур позволил себе несколько секунд любоваться переливающимся оранжево-голубым пламенем, прежде чем поднес к огню бумагу. Та занялась не сразу, но Артур никуда не спешил. Это было торжественное мероприятие, практически церемония, и он собирался насладиться ей сполна.

Пускай внутри у него царила пустыня, пришедшая на смену вихрю эмоций – и Артур был рад, очень рад, потому что все эти чувства истощили его, истрепали, как старую тряпку, – но даже в пустыне существовали свои маленькие оазисы удовольствия.

Бережно положив горящую бумагу в пепельницу, Артур притянул к себе бутылку и сделал большой глоток. Он знал, что не выпьет столько, чтобы опьянеть, потому что пойло на вкус было ужасно, но почему-то крепкий алкоголь казался подходящим к случаю. Соответствующим.

Расписки горели медленно и торжественно, Артур прикладывался к бутылке, отпивая более мелкими и осторожными глоточками, и смотрел на пламя. Зрелище его завораживало.

Даже жаль, что бумажки быстро кончались.

Пожалуй, если бы можно было разводить костер в комнате в общежитии, Артур сжег бы половину своей одежды, все презервативы из всех карманов и свою память. Но костер в общежитии разводить было нельзя, а Артур пока недостаточно выпил, чтобы наплевать на запреты.

Он не звонил Имсу.

За прошедшие с понедельника пару дней он опустошил две трети бутылки виски и половину пузырька со снотворным, пропустил несколько лекций и не звонил Имсу. Умом Артур понимал, что завтра придется пойти на занятия, придется выйти из своей комнаты и – вполне возможно – встретить Имса, но сегодня он просто сидел, пил и не думал о неизбежном.

Как будто отвечая его мыслям, затрещал телефон. Осторожная вылазка в ближайший к студенческому городку магазин была единственной уступкой Артура внешнему миру, потому что при всем желании укрыться, без телефона и алкоголя он никак не мог обойтись.

Артур рискнул и бросил взгляд на табло – и вздохнул с облегчением.

Звонила Люси.

Он ткнул в кнопку ответа и прижал телефон к уху, не произнося ни слова, молча слушая дыхание сестры на том конце. В охватившем его вакууме Артур так до сих пор не решил, что чувствовать к сестре, как латать эту трещину, что пролегла между ними, и стоит ли ее латать. Он любил Люси, по-прежнему любил больше всего на свете, но впервые за столько лет собственная жизнь во всех ее живописных руинах стояла перед глазами. Впервые за столько лет молчаливое потакание бабули и равнодушная требовательность сестры просочились через броню, слепленную из чувства долга и слепой любви, проползли через крошечные трещинки, как едкая кислота.

– Артур? – шепнула Люси, выдохнула в ухо. Это было странно, слышать свою сестру такой тихой, почти эфемерной. – Артур, ты там?

– Да, – Артур растянул губы в улыбке, потому что улыбка в голосе означает «все в порядке», а к откровенности он все еще не был готов. – Привет. Как у вас дела, как бабуля?

Должно быть, Люси не обманул его тон, должно быть. Но после небольшой паузы она заговорила, уже громче, с тем же оттенком фальшивого воодушевления:

– Как думаешь, можно нам вернуться домой? Бабуле не особо нравится в этом отеле, хотя кабельное телевиденье тут классное. Но ты же ее знаешь, она может Иисуса вывести из себя своим ворчанием, а я не Иисус… – Люси негромко засмеялась. – Ей все не нравится: постельное белье, плитка в ванной, Артур, ей даже кабельное телевиденье не нравится, можешь вообразить?

Артур прикрыл глаза, пытаясь заставить свой уставший и слегка одурманенный спиртным мозг соображать. Можно ли им вернуться домой? Сам Ридник и его брат сейчас не опасны, а если бы они хотели отомстить так сильно, чтобы послать кого-нибудь разбираться с семьей Артура, то тех бы точно нашли и в гостинице – да в их городишке всего две гостиницы, и искать не надо. Люси продолжала ходить в школу, в конце концов. И хотя паранойя настаивала, что лучше бы им прятаться, но здравый смысл говорил, что все это бессмысленная трата денег и терпения бабули.

– Да, – сказал он, – я могу вообразить. И думаю, вам стоит вернуться домой, бабуля права.

Люси помолчала. Словно ждала отрицательного ответа и теперь не знала, что делать с согласием и о чем говорить дальше.

– А ты? – наконец спросила она.

– Что я? – Артур сделал вид, что не понял вопроса.

– Ты… вернешься?

Артур открыл рот, чтобы ответить, первым порывом было «конечно», и «куда же я денусь», и «я вас не брошу», но слова почему-то никак не произносились. Даже в его голове эти обещания звучали неискренне.

– Я приеду к вам, как только смогу, – сказал он. – И постараюсь навещать почаще.

– Арти, – Люси снова помолчала. – А… как ты? Ну, твоя нога и вообще…

Казалось, Люси изо всех сил старается избежать опасной темы и остаться любящей младшей сестрой при этом. Она зря беспокоилась: Артур не собирался ругать ее, требовать объяснений или говорить «я же предупреждал». Артур вообще не хотел обсуждать с ней Стиви.

И ее любовь к подаркам – в конце концов, разве это не нормально в шестнадцать лет?

И ее гнев и обиду на Артура – в конце концов, разве он не заслужил этого своей ложью?

И ту самую змеистую, глубокую, холодную трещину между ними.

Может, они поговорят обо всем этом как-нибудь потом.

– Все почти зажило, – спокойно сказал он.

– Хорошо, – видимо, Люси не знала, о чем еще спросить, – вежливое молчание быстро перерастало в неловкое. – Если что, ты ведь позвонишь?

Наверное, стоило попросить к телефону бабулю. Рассказать ей про арест Ридника, про то, что расписки теперь у Артура – _были у Артура_ пятнадцать минут назад, а теперь их нет, – что все кончено. Это были важные вещи, бабуле стоило их услышать.

– Обязательно, – пообещал Артур. – Пока.

– Пока, – несчастным голосом отозвалась Люси.

Артур бросил телефон на кровать почти с радостью: разговор утомил его, расстроил, и короткие гудки означали окончание тягостной беседы. Вернувшись к столу, Артур поворошил горку почерневшей трухи в пепельнице, почти чувствуя тепло, хотя огонь погас давно. Ничего не осталось. Он все сжег, и теперь ничего не осталось от долга, от привычно-невыносимой жизни, от ужасного в своей определенности будущего.

От отца.

Как ни смешно, долги были последним, что тот оставил после себя, единственным наследством и напоминанием, а теперь все это превратилось в кучку жженой бумаги. Так странно.

Оставив пепел в покое, Артур захватил бутылку и забрался на кровать с ногами, бездумно разглядывая телефон и время от времени отпивая. Интересно, сколько нужно выпить, чтобы стать пьяным-пьяным?

Интересно, хватит ли тогда у него смелости позвонить?..

 

***

Артур поднял руку и постучал в дверь. Громко, чтобы самому себе не оставить возможности отступить. Три дня передышки помогли успокоиться и взять себя в руки, сегодня Артур вернулся на занятия, с облегчением обнаружив, что никто не знает о случившемся с ним и Люси дерьме, – а Имса не было.

Это вместо ожидаемой радости почему-то расстроило Артура. И с каждым проходящим часом понимание, что встретиться и поговорить надо, росло и зрело внутри. И если три дня назад Артур был слишком ошеломлен событиями, чтобы мыслить трезво, то теперь хладнокровие к нему понемногу возвращалось. Он собирался тут учиться, он наверняка еще не раз встретится с Имсом, им необходимо поговорить.

О своих чувствах и о признании, таком нелепом и неожиданном признании Имса Артур даже не собирался вспоминать.

Резко вдохнув, Артур снова постучал.

– Имс, это я, Артур, – позвал он, – пожалуйста…

Дверь распахнулась, но в дверном проеме вместо Имса показался Юсуф. Артур нахмурился от неожиданности.

– А где Имс? – спросил он – и прикусил язык, сообразив, что ведет себя невежливо. – Добрый вечер.

Возможно, Юсуф захочет каких-то объяснений после поспешного бегства Артура и просьбы вызвать полицию? Артур не придумывал никаких убедительных баек для друзей Имса, но и правду рассказывать не хотелось.

Впрочем, Юсуф не стал с порога задавать вопросы. Посторонившись, он неуверенно, но тепло улыбнулся и сказал:

– Он в душе. Заходи.

В душе? Неуместная ревность кольнула: с какой это стати Имсу идти в душ, когда у него друг в гостях? И вроде глупо было подозревать что-то подобное, они же друзья, но Имс спал с той девушкой. Хотя… если секс с проституткой кое-кто не сочтет изменой (может, эта Мэри не из ревнивых), то секс с другом – уж точно.

За дверью ванной действительно шумела вода.

– Рад, что ты пришел, – Юсуф, равнодушный к внутренним переживаниям Артура, принялся собирать со стола тетради и учебники. – Он невыносим, серьезно, его депрессия меня доканывает. Мы договорились позаниматься, и вместо этого я жду в коридоре, пока он где-то бегает – и все потому, что «я не знаю, что мне делать, Юсуф, все кончено, я бедный-несчастный, ой-ой-ой». – Он довольно похоже спародировал голос Имса и его акцент. Артур почти улыбнулся, но Юсуф вдруг уронил учебники и поднял на него взгляд, в котором не было ни тени веселья. – Он мне сказал про девчонку. Знаю, что это звучит глупо, все эти «он не хотел» ничего не стоят, но… честно, я не понимаю, что на него нашло, это совсем на него не похоже. Он хороший парень, я говорил. Не собираюсь его оправдывать – хотя что уж там, он мой лучший друг, я бы с радостью его оправдал, просто…

Артур похолодел.

– _Что_ он тебе сказал? – спросил он тихо. Какую еще сказку выдумал Имс, что вообще он мог сказать своим друзьям – и зачем?

– Что ты узнал про интрижку, – Юсуф скривился и вновь принялся собирать книги. – Ну и, конечно, что это была ошибка, он не хотел, все такое. Я поверить не могу, – он покачал головой. – Как ты себя чувствуешь, все в порядке?

– В смысле? – не понял Артур. Вопрос был неожиданным… о черт! – Он и об этом разболтал?

– Ну еще бы я не спросил про полицию, любопытно же, – Юсуф натянуто улыбнулся. – В понедельник... я сказал ему о твоей просьбе, хотя еще не было двух. Это ничего? Я ничего не испортил?

– Ты просто спас меня, – от души сказал Артур. – Спасибо.

– Полицию вызвал Имс.

– Все равно спасибо, – не уступил Артур.

Юсуф рассмеялся – уже более непринужденно и легко.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – сказал он. – Если надо вызвать полицию или утереть Имсу горькие слезы разлуки, можешь на меня рассчитывать. А сейчас я, пожалуй, пойду.

И он, не дожидаясь ответа Артура, повесил сумку на плечо, прихватил свою куртку и вышел.

Оставив Артура одного.

Что за…

Посверлив взглядом закрытую дверь, Артур сел на стул и скрестил руки на груди. Разговор с Юсуфом подточил его решимость – даже странно, ведь Юсуф не задавал вопросов, и не винил Артура в дурном настроении Имса, и по-прежнему не знал всей правды. Но теперь Артур сидел тут, на дурацкой стуле Имса в дурацкой комнате Имса и ждал, когда тот выйдет из своего дурацкого душа.

И что Артур ему скажет?

А если Имс будет голый?

Хотя – он же думает, что тут Юсуф, зачем ему расхаживать голым перед своим лучшим другом…

Душ выключился.

Внезапно запаниковав, Артур вскочил с места и шагнул к выходу: определенно, он может прийти в другой день. Завтра или послезавтра, когда соберет мысли во что-нибудь, больше напоминающее трезвое, взвешенное решение, чем нынешний сумбур. Ну и моментально испарившееся мужество тоже не лишним было бы собрать, это уж точно. Особенно если Имс там голый…

Хотя каким еще Имс может быть в душе?

– Надо было послать ему е-мейл, – пробормотал Артур, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Точно, электронный адрес наверняка был в личном деле, которое Артур скопировал. Или смс-ку – тоже отличный вариант. Не включающий в себя Артура наедине с предположительно голым Имсом… Господи, о чем он думал? – О чем я думал?..

Он подпрыгнул от раздавшегося звона и резко обернулся, едва не потеряв равновесие.

– Артур?!

Имс был голый. Точнее, на нем было полотенце – настолько крошечное, что его правильнее было бы назвать салфеткой, и Имс как-то умудрился завязать эту салфетку вокруг талии, но даже в одних трусах он, пожалуй, выглядел бы целомудреннее. И в таком виде он расхаживает перед друзьями?

Хотя чему тут удивляться, этот человек снимает шлюх и заводит романы с мафиозными секретаршами, причем одновременно. Артур почувствовал, как уголки его рта ползут вниз, хотя и старался изо всех сил удержать нейтральное выражение лица. Сердце колотилось от неожиданности, от громкого звука – Имс уронил стакан, Артур заметил только сейчас, и тот к счастью не разбился, – от вороха бурных, противоречивых чувств.

– Юсуф впустил меня, – беспомощно сказал он, не зная, с чего начать. – Я ничего не трогал.

Он едва не прикусил язык, сообразив, что ляпнул – как испуганная проститутка, которую клиент застукал роющейся в его вещах, и Артур почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь: резко и почти болезненно горячо.

– Артур, – негромко повторил Имс. К счастью, он вообще, кажется, не слышал, что Артур говорит – если судить по ошеломленному лицу с округлившимися глазами и приоткрытым ртом. – Ты…

Не договорив, Имс метнулся в комнату, хватая с кровати измятые спортивные штаны и спешно натягивая их на себя, потом с такой же торопливостью влез в футболку. Все это время он не отрывал от Артура настороженного и все еще шокированного взгляда.

Разговор не удастся отложить, понял Артур. И удивился волне облегчения. Им придется поговорить, он уже здесь, Имс здесь и пристойно одет, а значит, можно просто взять и сделать это.

Поговорить.

– Я хочу поговорить, – сказал он твердо.

Имс, по всей видимости, пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы вспомнить что-нибудь, кроме имени Артура. Разгладив футболку, как будто это могло магическим образом убрать все замятости, он кивнул, потом кивнул еще раз и наконец-то сказал:

– Поговорить… Хорошо. Хорошо, мы поговорим, – на его лице на мгновение мелькнула растерянность, но тут же сменилась пустым, неестественно спокойным выражением. Облизнув губы, он добавил: – Привет, Артур.

Артур покраснел сильнее – теперь, кажется, уже и уши начали гореть.

– Привет, – смущенно сказал он. – Извини за вторжение. Мне стоило позвонить или написать, а не приходить вот так, и ты собирался заниматься с Юсуфом, а я…

– Я рад, что ты пришел, – перебил Имс.

И теперь они были красные оба, а Артур пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз он чувствовал себя так неловко. Хотя, учитывая его отношения с Имсом, – наверное, не так уж давно.

Он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь прояснить суматошные мысли в голове и сообразить, с чего начать.

– Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, – как ни крути, а благодарность всегда была хорошим началом. – За расписки, – голос дрогнул, но Артур заставил себя продолжать, – и за то, что вызвал полицию. Стиви мог бы застрелить Люси... и меня, если бы не полиция. Я уже сказал спасибо Юсуфу, но твой звонок спас мою сестру, я должен тебе, Имс, я так должен, что даже не знаю, чем отплатить.

Имс скривился, как будто Артур говорил гадости, да еще и ужасно оскорбительным тоном, и Артур заткнулся. Он не думал, что сказал что-то обидное, но с Имсом предугадывать возможную реакцию было трудным делом. В котором Артур совершенно точно не был мастером.

– Почему бы тебе не присесть, – тихо предложил Имс, когда Артур замолчал. Его лицо вновь сделалось спокойным, но Артур прикусил губу и покачал головой. Он не хотел садиться и еще меньше хотел, чтобы Имс стоял над ним и смотрел сверху вниз. Он и так чувствовал себя не слишком-то уверенно. – Пожалуйста?

Подавив вздох, Артур сел. Имс немного поколебался и опустился на край кровати, наклоняясь вперед и заглядывая Артуру в лицо.

– Начнем с начала? – предложил Имс. – Привет, Артур. Я рад, что ты пришел поговорить. И мне совсем не нужны твои благодарности, – он вскинул руку и быстро продолжил, прежде чем Артур успел оскорбиться: – Я делал это все не для того, чтобы ты «был так должен». Черт, Артур, ты ничего мне не должен, я уже слышать не могу ни про какие долги! Неужели это все, что ты хотел сказать?

В его голосе слышалось такое разочарование, что Артур почти сказал – почти сказал вслух то, что ни в коем случае не стоило говорить. Но даже если бы он открыл рот, слова не смогли бы вылететь, случайно или намеренно. Не после того, как Имс предлагал ему денег, не после Мэри.

– Я хотел узнать о твоих планах, – сказал он вместо этого, вместо глупых, необдуманных слов. – Я хочу остаться в колледже, учиться дальше. Я хочу, чтобы никто не узнал – ты сам знаешь, о чем. Чтобы ни одна живая душа даже не заподозрила – включая твоих друзей. Я не знаю, что они думают о… о нас, но они не должны узнать правды. Имс, что я должен сделать, чтобы ты молчал?

Несколько секунд Имс не издавал ни звука – но потом лицо его потемнело от ярости.

– Что заставляет тебя думать, что я настолько болтлив? – он явно пытался говорить спокойно, но выдержка ему изменяла. – Что, ради всего святого, ты обо мне думаешь и почему? С самого начала я, по-твоему, только и мечтал рассказать о твоем секрете окружающим? Да какого хрена, Артур?!

Артур смутился. Нет, он не считал, что Имс трепло, но…

– Извини, – ровно сказал он. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто это очень важно для меня, я должен быть уверен.

– О, и как же ты можешь быть уверен? Где гарантия, что я не обману тебя, если пообещаю? Ты же все равно не поверишь ни единому моему слову!

Артур задумался. Это была неправда. Он поверил бы Имсу, если бы тот пообещал – может, напрасно, но поверил бы.

– Я поверю, – глядя Имсу в глаза, сказал он.

Но тот, кажется, только сильнее разозлился. Сжимая губы в тонкую, напряженную линию и раздувая ноздри, он мерил Артура взглядом несколько долгих мгновений, потом резко выдохнул и вскочил на ноги.

– Как я ненавижу это, – прошипел он, – ненавижу, ненавижу! Этот твой цинизм, эту каменную физиономию, как будто ты торговаться пришел, как будто я твой клиент! Словно между нами ничего нет, кроме деловых отношений – так ты это называешь, а?

Артур старательно сосчитал от одного до пяти и потом наоборот, прежде чем открыл рот:

– А ты это называешь как-то по-другому? – осведомился он. Черт, почему с Имсом все благие намерения и планы на спокойный разговор улетучивались через пять минут после начала? – Признаю, спать с тобой бесплатно было действительно непрофессионально.

Имс ахнул, на миг его лицо сделалось настолько потрясенным, что Артур действительно пожалел о своих словах – но только на миг.

– Вот как? Наверное, я должен был заплатить? Артур, какой стыд, я остался тебе должен?

– Ты ничего не должен, – с достоинством, которое непросто ему далось, ответил Артур. – Ведь ты достал расписки.

– Так это был аванс?

И Артуру на полном серьезе все труднее было сохранять спокойствие перед лицом такой неприкрытой враждебности. Как если бы он хотел его сохранять, ага.

– Заткнись, Имс.

– А то что?! – и Имс-то уж точно перестал сдерживаться. – Перестанешь со мной разговаривать? Обольешь презрением? Снова пошлешь меня и сбежишь? Как если бы от тебя можно ждать чего-то другого!

Артур задохнулся от обиды.

– Я должен был взять твои деньги?

– Ты должен был принять мою помощь! – крикнул Имс, заставляя Артура вздрогнуть: эти вопли точно взбудоражат соседей. – Чего стоят наши отношения, если ты отталкиваешь меня? Хотя бы раз, хоть один раз ты мог мне поверить, позволить помочь? Я люблю тебя, а ты предпочел пойти на улицу, спать с кем попало, словно я всего лишь один из этих грязных мужиков, на которых ты зарабатываешь!

– Отношения, – медленно повторил Артур – голосом таким тихим, что сам едва слышал себя. – О, так вот как выглядят отношения, по-твоему. Я сплю только с тобой, а ты за это щедро даешь мне денег, как мило. Что ж, если тебя это успокоит, я больше не встречался ни с кем из грязных мужиков, которых ты бросаешь мне в лицо при любой возможности. – Он улыбнулся, вставая и отряхивая джинсы. – Вот только, Имс, а как твоя подружка относится к нашим «отношениям»? Или ей необязательно знать о таких пустяках? Или она считает, что парочка содержанок только украшают мужчину?

Имс остолбенел. Только что он кипел от ярости, но теперь его лицо стало неподвижным, как у ледяной статуи, и таким же бледным.

– Она мне не подружка, – выдавил он. – Мы не встречаемся, она никто, это была просто уловка, просто способ достать информацию…

– Ты с ней не спал? – перебил Артур. Он сам не понимал свою настойчивость, а еще меньше понимал странную, жгучую надежду, вдруг вспыхнувшую внутри.

Имс молчал.

И молчал.

И молчал, а его лицо становилось все более и более замкнутым и бледным.

Надежда зашипела, как бенгальский огонь, и погасла.

– Ясно, – безжизненно сказал Артур, опять садясь, почти падая на стул.

Имс устало вздохнул, махнул рукой, словно разговор достиг какой-то точки, за которой он перестал выбирать слова и следить за лицом.

– Ничего тебе не ясно, Артур, – пробормотал он, – ничего!

Снова вздохнув, он открыл шкафчик, достал оттуда банку пива и открыл ее. Сделал большой глоток. Артур молча ждал продолжения, глядя на банку, потому что смотреть на Имса не хотелось. Наверное, надо было встать и уйти: он уже поблагодарил Имса, Имс пообещал, что секрет останется секретом, говорить больше не о чем и незачем, да и тема разговора подобралась слишком близко к опасной области. Той, в которую не стоило бы заходить.

– Я сглупил, – внезапно сказал Имс, со стуком опуская банку на стол. – Я сглупил, понятно? Я признаю это, я не должен был влезать во все это, решать твои проблемы, не посоветовавшись с тобой. Но ты и слышать не хотел ни о какой помощи! Да что там, ты вообще обо мне слышать не хотел большую часть времени! И я решил – почему бы не разузнать все, мне казалось, это хорошая идея… – Теперь он смотрел на Артура со странной напряженностью во взгляде, от которой тому стало не по себе. Как будто ему было _по себе_ до этого. – Это все было так просто, Артур, слишком просто поначалу – все знали про Ридника, и про твоего отца, и вообще… Я не собирался с ней спать, зачем бы мне? Но она сказала, похвасталась, что знает пароль от сейфа. Понимаешь? Я вдруг понял, что могу все решить, типа как Джеймс Бонд, – с сарказмом добавил он, – что нужно только подыграть ей, узнать пароль и вуаля! – тебе больше не придется заниматься…

Артур хмурился, тщетно пытаясь уложить в голове отрывистую речь Имса.

– Я ничего не понял, – признался он. – Ты познакомился с Мэри, и она сказала тебе пароль от сейфа? От сейфа Ридника? – Артур решил пока не думать об идее Имса разрешить все его проблемы одним своим благородным самопожертвованием. Для тяжкого испытания у Мэри были слишком уж светлые волосы и слишком красивая фигура. – Не слишком ли щедро с ее стороны?

– Нет, – Имс помотал головой, и теперь он сам избегал смотреть на Артура. – Она не сказала, она только _обещала_ сказать. Могу ее понять, – он невесело засмеялся, но тут же оборвал смех. – Ей хотелось свалить от Ридника не меньше, чем тебе. Я не хотел, пожалуйста, поверь мне, я не хотел заходить так далеко! Меня просто ослепила мысль, что пара свиданий – и твоя свобода будет у меня в кармане…

– Как ты получил расписки? – перебил Артур. Жар снова прилил к лицу, на этот раз от гнева, и Артур поражался, на самом деле поражался тому, что даже не задумывался, как именно Имс достал чертовы бумажки. Если он спал с кем-то ради этого, _ради Артура_ , то… то… – Она дала их тебе?

Артур сжал зубы, потому что от одной мысли его затошнило.

– Нет! В том-то и дело, что нет! – уперевшись ладонями в стол, Имс опустил голову. – Если бы. Если бы в том, что я спал с ней, был какой-то смысл. Но когда мы с тобой… поссорились – тогда, в субботу, – тогда я просто обезумел. Я был не в себе, я поверить не мог, что после всего, что между нами было, ты собираешься вернуться на улицу. И я позвонил Риднику и договорился с ним о встрече. Я подумал – раз ты не хочешь брать мои деньги, то я просто предложу платить ему за тебя. Может быть, чуть больше, ну, чтобы он согласился… на самом деле, у меня не было плана, я вообще не соображал, что делаю.

– Это уж точно, – не удержался Артур.

Он с ней спал, он с ней спал, он сказал это вслух – а значит да, Имс действительно спал с этой женщиной. Впервые Артур почти готов был понять мотивы Имса, потому что если он хоть что-то испытывал к Артуру и хоть самую каплю ревновал, то это оправдывало все. Ревность, Артур чувствовал по себе, была совершенно невыносимым чувством, огнем, кислотой, ядом, разъедающим даже кости.

– Я еще не закончил, – ровно произнес Имс. – Я поехал к нему в понедельник, как мы и договорились. Но Ридника не было дома… его уже арестовали тогда, представь себе, но я не знал. Мэри тоже не знала, его взяли при побеге из города, а Мэри думала, он просто задерживается. А потом ей позвонила полиция, и она вышла в коридор… Понимаешь, он просто бросил все на столе и на полу, не успел собрать все бумаги, а может, просто забыл, я не знаю, может, эти расписки показались ему неважными – вряд ли они могли послужить доказательством в суде. Может, он так спешил, что бросил их, – Имс говорил все быстрее и быстрее, будто слова вылетали из него по собственной воле, – или планировал послать кого-то все собрать до приезда полиции… господи, да откуда мне знать! Что я пытаюсь сказать – это что я получил их случайно, что я бы мог не встречаться с Мэри, что если бы я приехал в другой день, то не забрался бы в кабинет, не смог бы их стащить… Это просто стечение обстоятельств! Но, Артур, – он вскинул голову, – Артур, я хотел как лучше, я все-таки достал их, расписки у тебя, разве это ничего не стоит?

Артур сидел, лишившись дара речи, пока мысли его метались, как безумные. Это стоило – для Артура это стоило всего на свете, но… Но Имс, с другой стороны, был ли Имс тем, ради кого имело смысл рисковать? Артур чувствовал себя на пороге новой жизни, тревожной, непонятной и туманной, но – возможно – лучшей, чем прежняя. Так не умнее ли оставить Имса позади? Оставить вместе с его грубостью, гневом, его деньгами и попытками устраивать жизнь Артура по своему усмотрению, вместе с воспоминаниями о том, как они познакомились, мотелями, в которых занимались сексом?

Оставить вместе с дурацкой влюбленностью, и ревностью, и обидой?

Артур не знал.

– Чего ты хочешь от меня? – еле слышно спросил он. – Ты сказал, я ничего не должен – и все же, Имс, чего ты хочешь?

– Не все в жизни так работает, Артур, что бы ты ни думал.

Артур хмыкнул, не сдержав иронии.

– Поэтому ты трахался с красивой девчонкой за обещания.

Он знал, что Имсу есть что на это ответить, что сам Артур не тот, кто может позволить себе такие упреки, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – язык, казалось, жил собственной жизнью. На самом деле Артур ждал грубости, ждал оскорблений, это сделало бы решение таким простым, таким очевидным – это дало бы Артуру сил сделать все правильно хоть раз в жизни.

Но вместо резкого ответа Имс выпрямился, глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

– Да. Прости меня за это. – И, пока Артур осмыслял извинение… извинение? – он шагнул вперед и взял Артура за руки. – Прости меня, пожалуйста. Хочешь знать, чего мне надо? Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь, хорошо – я скажу. Я хочу быть с тобой. Понимаешь? Я хочу быть с тобой, вместе, поэтому дай мне шанс. И если ты… если ты меня не хочешь… Артур, тебе нужна помощь – и я не о деньгах, клянусь, я говорю не о деньгах. – Артур дернулся, но Имс держал крепко, а его лицо теперь было таким целеустремленным, что трудно было отвести взгляд. – Если ты меня не хочешь, то просто дай тебе помочь, давай будем друзьями. Хотя это не то, чего хочу я, – твердо закончил он.

Артур опешил, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он хотел кричать, что ему не нужна никакая помощь, и меньше всего помощь Имса, что ему не нужны друзья, что он не хочет никого прощать, потому что ненавидеть гораздо легче, ненависть делает его злым и легким, как перо, а симпатия давит на плечи тяжестью всех пережитых разочарований – Артур хотел кричать, но Имс своим извинением испортил все, задушил его гнев на корню. Надо было уйти сразу. Надо было вообще не приходить.

– Почему, Имс?

– Потому что я люблю тебя, – без колебаний ответил Имс.

Артур вырвал руки и спрятал их за спину. Улыбнулся, позволяя себе насладиться этими словами – и тем, что они могли означать. Он любит Имса, а Имс любит его, они могли бы остаться вместе, забыть о прошлом и… и… дальше фантазия Артура не заходила, но даже этого короткого видения хватит, чтобы согревать его одинокими ночами.

– Прости, – сказал он, все еще улыбаясь – тепло и с любовью – в ответ на разочарование, проступившее на лице Имса, – прости, ничего не выйдет. Ты и сам это знаешь, Имс, просто не хочешь видеть. Твое увлечение пройдет, но я и вся эта грязь останемся. Я спал с мужчинами с тринадцати лет, а последние полтора года я делал это каждую неделю. У меня есть только заложенный дом, несовершеннолетняя сестра, бабуля и испорченная репутация, а ты – совсем другое дело. Что ты скажешь своим друзьям? Своей родне? Что ты скажешь себе, когда остынешь и больше не сможешь игнорировать правду? А главное – что ты тогда скажешь мне?

– Мне очень жаль, что с тобой такое случилось, – горячо ответил Имс. – Что еще я могу сказать? Мне очень жаль.

– Мне тоже, – искренне сказал Артур. – Я бы хотел, чтобы мы встретились как-нибудь по-другому. Я трус, Имс, это точно, но я не могу рисковать, – протянув руку, он погладил Имса по щеке и быстро отдернул пальцы. – Спасибо тебе.

– Артур…

Но Артур не хотел больше слушать. Отступив, он выскочил за дверь, закрывая ее за собой и бессильно приваливаясь к стене в коридоре. Его трясло. Кажется, это был самый ужасный момент в его жизни. Он поступил правильно, Артур знал, точно знал – но он не чувствовал себя так, будто поступил правильно. В действительности, он чувствовал себя потрясенным, измученным и почему-то брошенным.

Дверь оставалась закрытой, Имс не выскочил следом – слава богу, – и Артур продолжал стоять, глядя на эту дурацкую дверь, будто она скрывала все тайны вселенной, пока в голове у него все перемешалось. Он думал об Имсе, о своем отце, о том, как зачем-то всегда его оправдывал, о своей сестре, которую любил всем сердцем, но перестал понимать, о бабуле, которая знала о том, чем он занимается, и ничего не делала; думал о людях, с которыми спал, чьи деньги обменивал на свою жизнь и будущее своей семьи; думал о том, что так и не смог доверять Имсу, а каждый раз, когда подходил слишком близко, Имс разочаровывал его – и да, он снова думал об Имсе.

Он поступил правильно! Где же удовлетворение? Или, может, облегчение… радость? Где хоть что-то, кроме боли?

Вся его короткая жизнь пронеслась перед Артуром, совсем как это описывали люди на пороге смерти. Еще пять минут, понимал он, подождать всего пять минут, и разум заработает. Все его аргументы вновь станут такими, какими и должны быть: правильными и настоящими. Всего пять минут, и он сможет повернуться и уйти.

Протянув руку – совсем не думая о том, что делает, – Артур положил пальцы на ручку двери, нажал, и дверь открылась неожиданно легко. Имс сидел, привалившись к стене. Он вскинул голову, глядя на Артура снизу вверх блестящими, темными от печали глазами.

– Чего тебе нужно? – спросил он.

Артур просто смотрел на него, потом шагнул вперед, захлопнул дверь и сел на пол рядом с Имсом. Тело у того было горячим, и Артур почему-то почувствовал себя лучше. Он так хотел Имса себе, так сильно хотел – и разве он не может иметь что-то свое, даже если это будет неудачный, обреченный на провал роман? Разве это не будет лучше, чем ничего?

– Давай сходим куда-нибудь? – спросил он. И, не дожидаясь ответа, наклонился и поцеловал Имса в губы. – Вдвоем? Вроде свидания.

– Я совсем тебя не понимаю, Артур, – пожаловался Имс.

Это ничего, подумал Артур, это ничего – он и сам себя не понимал.

– Только я плачу, – ответил он.

И снова поцеловал Имса, потому что это было проще и приятнее, чем говорить.


End file.
